Respite
by ForeverFinally
Summary: ShiShi themed. Ash is going home for a much needed holiday, but he's in for something of a surprise. Features include hot chocolate in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: not a fan of these long introductory/explanatory thingies, but stuff needs to be said to justify my own stupidity :S this takes place in the Johto league. So it's all very old and very inaccurate now, I'm sure. Despite that, I'll post this chapter and might continue if people are interested. The whole fic will contain widely OOC people everywhere, and is told from a sadistically biassed Ash POV. Please understand, I'm not a total Ash-basher. I just take advantage of his tendency to fly of the handle pretty quickly. ;) There's lots of angst, bad jokes and strange semi-friendships ahoy. And maybe there will be ships. And maybe there will be squint-hard-enough slash. Whatever. But a review or two would be lovely. On a side-note: this is AU, and I've aged Ash and co. Ash is about 15. There's also small changes, just to suit my story plan. The biggest is probably that Ash has yet to tame his wayward Charizard.

Summary: taking a well deserved break, Ash returns to Pallet Town and discovers; to his horror!- Gary is staying at his house! Ash is determined to discover what dark reasoning his rival has for gatecrashing his own home...

Pairings: undecided. But probably Ash/Gary.

Setting: takes place somewhere roughly before Rivalry Revival. Yeah. _Ancient. _From that point it's completely AU.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Pokemon! But I would like to own an Eevee some time in the future. :P

**Respite**

_And now I tell you openly_

_you have my heart so don't hurt me_...

**Chapter 1**

Ash's heart hadn't been in his training recently.

When he walked across the rainy grounds of Cerulean City, to meet up with Misty and Brock, he was reminded of how close by his home town was, and he suddenly felt very homesick.

With Pikachu tired and in dire need of a rest; hanging off of his shoulder and snoozing lightly, Ash met his friends with a yawn.

"I think I'm heading back to Pallet town, guys."

He hadn't been surprised by either of their reactions.

"Well, I'm glad you _finally _realised you look like death warmed up." Misty said, as kind and tactful as ever. She juggled an hyperactive Togepi in her arms, willing it, quite unsuccessfully, to be quiet.

"Yeah, you look like you need a proper bed and a proper meal," Brock said; amusing Ash with his waywardly parental concerns.

Brock was just like the big brother he'd never had.

"Yeah, and I miss mom." Ash said, and squinted up at a peaky looking sun. "and this weather totally sucks, as well."

Misty frowned. "It's perfect weather for water Pokemon."

Ash steeled a reply. He wasn't in the mood for weighing up the pros and cons of rainy weather. He was very tired, and instead suggested they opt for the nearby Poke centre for a stop off before the journey back to Pallet town.

He had assumed Misty and Brock were coming with him.

"Actually, my sisters want me to stay with them for a little while." Misty said, looking a little awkward. "Pain, I know. But I've not seen them for ages."

"Oh." then Ash looked at Brock, and could tell by his apologetic face what he was going to say;

"Sorry, Ash. I sort of said I'd watch over the Pewter gym for a little while. And I have to keep a check on the kids. Make sure dads surviving. But I promise I won't be long. A couple of days, at the most."

"Me too." said Misty.

"Ok." Ash nodded, and supposed everybody seemed to be having ideas about a brief holiday at home.

It'd be hypocritical to blame them, so he entered the Cerulean City Pokecentre with a forced smile and was greeted ever enthusiastically by a Nurse Joy.

"hello, Ash! I've not seen you around these parts for a while,"

"Hullo," Ash grinned, offering her his pokeballs and a very sleepy Pikachu. "Yeah, I'm going home for a little while. Just to take a break, you know,"

"Well, you know Pokemon trainers always deserve a nice break once in a while. And now_ is_ the perfect time."

"Is it?" Ash couldn't see why.

"Of course. It's the fete in a couple of weeks."

"Fete?" Ash felt dumb.

"You know, it's the Pokemon fete; when trainers take their Pokemon to be shown, it's a very famous event."

Ash didn't know, and further more he'd never heard anything about an apparently famous fete. He took a recuperated Pikachu off Joy's hands, and studied the electric mouse with earnest hope.

"Do you think Pikachu could compete?"

"Of course," Jenny beamed. "Anyone can. Here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with a number on it. Ash took it;

"Oh. It's professor Oak," he said, immediately recognising the photo profile on the card. "So he's organising it, then?"

"Yes, he is," Joy nodded, but her gaze was looking past Ash now, as a couple of flustered trainers entered the centre; injured Pokemon in their grip. "Excuse me, Ash," Joy quickly handed Ash his pokeballs. "They should be all healed up now. Nice speaking to you again!" and then she had brushed past him.

Ash watched her off for a moment before looking back down at Professor Oak's card. He didn't really need it; he and the professor were friends, anyway. And he'd planned on visiting the professor once he got back to Pallet Town.

Against his shoulder, he could feel Pikachu poking impatiently about, eager to get moving.

He smiled; "ok, let's get going,"

&

He reached Pallet town in a matter of hours; when the sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon, leaving a pink glow in the sky. The modest little town, containing only a few houses, immediately brought back mixed memories, and Ash wondered, as he dashed to his mothers front door, why he hadn't come back earlier.

Within seconds of his knocking, the door was swung open, and then Mrs Ketchum, Delia, was smothering him in delirious kisses and commenting on how underfed he looked. And how much he'd grown.

When he'd finally wrestled himself away from a bombardment of motherly love, he wandered into the living room and sat down in a comfy chair with a happy sigh. Pikachu made herself comfortable, curling up beside a small fire.

"It's so cold out there, Ash. I hope you've been wrapping up. But by the look of things I'd say not."

Ash grinned as his mother fawned about him. He'd certainly missed her, and all the gratifications which came with having such a protective parent. Plus, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he didn't need to blush; nobody was going to make fun of him here.

"It's ok. I've been fine, mom." he assured, as he always did in his less than frequent letters. In actual words, he thought, it sounded a lot more assuring.

"Well, I suppose some things have to go by the wayside," Delia said, her nose wrinkled as she pulled a nasty looking piece of food from his rucksack. "Just how long has this been in here, Ash? And more to the point, what _is _it?"

"Some kind of pineapple, I think, Mrs Ketchum."

Ash startled as he turned to the doorway, and then saw Tracey standing there, looking quite amused.

"Hey, Ash,"

"Hey," Ash grinned, delighted to see his old friend.

Tracey entered with a smile, carrying a bag in his arms as he did. "I got you various food stuffages, Mrs. Ketchum." he placed the bag on the nearby table. "The rest are on the way."

"Oh, thank you Tracey,"

Ash looked between his mom and Tracey, and couldn't help thinking he'd missed something. His confusion must have reached his face, as Delia laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Ash. Things have been a bit hectic round here. I've had a couple of lodgers these past few weeks."

"Oh right." Ash looked at Tracey. "You've been staying here?"

Tracey's easy grin flickered out for a moment, and he looked a little awkward. "Amongst other certain people," he said with no subtlety at all.

Ash was prickled with suspicion, Tracey's nervous face did little to help, but really he was much too tired and content in just being home to press the matter any further. He blinked up at his mother; "sounds like it's not been so lonely after all,"

"It's nice to have the company," Delia nodded, her face alight. "And the Professor and myself have been very busy preparing for the upcoming fete."

Ash nodded, but wasn't really interested in the fete at all. He felt exhausted, and thoughts of his comfy bed, just a floor away from him, made him yawn widely.

"Bed, I think," Delia said.

"Aw, but I want to know things," Ash said in a scratchy voice. But he knew he'd have plenty of time in the next few weeks to ask curious questions, such as the weird Tracey-mom-certain-other-people arrangement.

"You can know things in the morning." Tracey said, sitting down by the fire and stroking Pikachu's belly. "And you can tell us about all the Pokemon you have, and all the battles you've won, too."

"Hm." Ash nodded, and stretched. " I guess I can."

He was about to lift himself heavily from his comfy seat and make the tiring journey to destination bedroom, when the door swung open for the second time, and a voice cut through;

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but the rain was murder, and I tripped in a puddle, but I brought the rest of the food-"

Ash stared up at the figure standing in the doorway, wondering whether or not his weary mind might be playing cruel tricks on him. Gary Oak was staring back down at him; dripping rainwater, haphazardly clutching a couple of bags in his arms.

"Oh. It's you." Gary's expression wouldn't have been complete without a familiar smirk.

"Gary!" Delia didn't seem to notice, to Ash's complete chagrin, that a deeply unpleasant young boy had entered their home, quite uninvited and drenching the carpet with his wet clothes.

Delia rushed to Gary and took the bags from him, "you're soaking! Sit down by the fire this instant. Honestly, you boys. Ash was just the same..."

"It's ok, Mrs Ketchum," Gary said very politely, but he was still eyeing Ash with amused interest.

Ash tensed; suddenly all sleepiness had evaporated from his body, and he was on the alert. Ready for whatever cruel taunt his rival might be about to spout.

He was surprised, and deeply annoyed, when Gary turned his gaze away from Ash, apparently losing whatever interest he'd had in him in the first place, and instead turned to Tracey.

He smiled.

"Hey. You could have taken one of my bags. You gave me the raw deal on purpose, didn't you?"

"Nothing less for you,"

Then Tracey sprang up from his cross legged position on the floor, and to Ash's horror, Tracey was grasping Gary in some kind of _friendly_ hold, and _ruffling_ his hair.

Friendly? Ruffling?

Ash couldn't recall allowing his friends to subject such things to his arch rival, Gary Oak, in the past.

He stared at Tracey, feeling betrayed. But it was redundant, because Tracey was too busy laughing at Gary. And Gary, as tall as he was, was still smaller than Tracey, and was struggling to get out of Tracey's grip.

"Quit it, you pain!" he was laughing as he yelled. "You'll ruin my hair."

Tracey scoffed. "Ruin it? It's already a mess."

"It's an artful mess." Gary said, with a defiant air. The show failed however, when he sneezed quite suddenly.

"Ah, see!" Delia called from the kitchen. "I knew you'd catch your death."

Ash watched as his mother came back into the room with tissues. She batted Tracey's arm away from Gary; "Stop it, you'll do him an injury," and then placed an arm- the scandal! -about Gary and led him into the sitting room. "Sit down this instant, young man."

Gary obliged with a grin, taking a tissue from her as he did. He sat opposite Ash and looked at him properly.

"So, Ashy. Long time no see."

Ash wasn't sure if he could reply coherently. His brain was still swimming in indignant confusion. And he was considering the idea that maybe he'd gone mad. Or having a terribly horrible nightmare, in which everyone had to be indecently nice to the person he had intensely disliked these past few years.

He replied anyway, through gritted teeth; "yeah, it's been a while." he thought he sounded nicely controlled, considering he wanted to leap on the person he was talking to, and demand how on earth he'd managed to brainwash his family and friends into liking him.

He could only watch, feeling helpless, as his mom brought a hot chocolate over to Gary. Gary took it with a painfully smug "thank you,"

"I want cocoa too." Ash had said before he could stop himself. And he knew he sounded whiny and pathetic.

Delia smiled at him. "Of course, Ash, dear. It's just you were saying something about wanting an early night, so I thought-"

"-I'm not tired anymore." Ash interrupted quickly.

"Are you sure? You look tired." Tracey observed, coming up behind Ash and tugging his cap off playfully. "Wow, hat hair."

Gary sniggered, and Ash glared at him. He flattened a hand over his head, trying to smooth his wildly messy mop, but knew he was failing miserably. In the end he swiped the hat back off Tracey and resolutely put it back on his head, not caring that it was wonky.

Gary sniggered even more, putting a hand up to his mouth.

"Don't know what you're laughing about, spiky." Tracey said, and Ash might have appreciated the support, if only Tracey didn't sound so damn _nice._ Like this was some kind of everyday, friendly banter.

"It's artful hair." Gary reminded, crossing his arms. "Artful."

"Right." Tracey sounded amused from behind Ash's head.

"Pi," Pikachu had scurried onto Ash's lap, and was looking at Gary wearily. Ash was vaguely comforted. At least Pikachu had not betrayed him and joined in this unnatural wave of Gary-love.

Almost cheered by support in the form of a little electric mouse, he decided to question Gary.

"So, you've been staying here too, then?"

Tracey swung round to sit in the chair spaced between both Ash and Gary, as though he might serve as some kind of peace keeper.

Gary blinked at Ash, his face resolving into his well worn smirk. "Yeah, for a little while, I have."

"Why?" Ash demanded.

Gary shrugged. "Why do you care? You've not been here, and the place was up for lodgings,"

"Couldn't you stop at your house? Or Professor Oaks?"

Gary looked at Ash with something like interest; his head tilting to the side as though enjoying watching Ash squirm in his unanswered questions. He took a sip of his cocoa, but before he could reply, Tracey spoke;

"Ok guys, who wants to help Mrs Ketchum with the cocoa?" he sounded quite desperate.

Ash scowled. Tracey had never been one for discreet airs.

Gary stood up at once, looking eager and grateful at the same time. "I'll help. I make a mean cocoa."

Ash scoffed, and Gary turned to him as though he might be an insignificant bit of gum under his shoe, "I do. You should try one." then he turned, and walked airily into the kitchen. Ash grinded his teeth. It wasn't _right_. Gary had no right to walk so...so _airily _about his house. _His _house.

From in the kitchen, he heard his mother give a shriek of laughter. Clearly, _obviously_, Gary had brainwashed her.

Ash thought that if he grit his teeth any longer they might dissolve into little bits.

"So," Tracey still sounded a little awkward. "How have you been, Ash?"

"I've been better," Ash folded his arms.

Tracey laughed but looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ash. This must all be pretty weird for you. Coming home and seeing me and Gary staying here-"

"I don't mind _you _staying here," Ash said at once, "it's _him._" he looked harshly at the kitchen doorway, where he could hear his mother was still laughing, and Gary was obviously saying something amazingly humorous.

"Oh, well." Tracey looked uneasy. "It's not for long, I can assure you."

"Why is he here?" Ash asked.

Tracey cleared his throat. "It's not up to me to talk about it." and for once he seemed quite severe.

"Oh." Ash didn't know what to say to that. "Well...why are you here, Tracey?"

Immediately, Tracey's face brightened, and he seemed to dig himself into a comfy position on the settee, as though ready to tell an epic story. "Ah, well. You know how I decided to stay with Professor Oak, for my sketching and everything?"

"Mm."

"Well, turns out the lab is completely _full_ of books and stuff. There's no room for anyone to stay there. Not that I'm complaining, of course. It's great. There's so much stuff. So Mrs Ketchum was nice enough to let me take a spare room. She said there was plenty up stairs."

"That's nice." Ash said distantly. And tried to get images of his mom and Gary laughing and joking together out of his head.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Tracy nodded. "It's only for a little while, of course. I'm actually going to be getting my own house in Pallet soon.."

"You are?" Ash wondered what it was that Gary was saying which was apparently so hilarious.

"Yeah. And it's brilliant. I mean, the houses here are so cute, aren't they? But the lab- I'll have to show you around tomorrow, Ash. You'll love it. And Gary's been helpful as well, see, cos he's known all about the lab since he was a little kid-"

"Gary?" Ash said darkly, looking properly at Tracey. "Well I guess he would. He was always round professor Oaks place."

"Yeah. And he knows a lot." Tracey enthused. "We'll take you round tomorrow, Ash. It'll be great. How long are you planning on stopping for?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ash really didn't, but considering recent revelations; namely those about Gary Oak flouting about his house like some swaggering prince, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand a single night. "A couple of weeks, maybe."

"You'll be here for the fete, then." The kitchen door opened and Gary was there holding a couple of mugs. Of mean cocoa, apparently. He handed one with a flourish to Tracey, and then hesitated, before extending the other mug out to Ash.

Ash took it with justified suspicion. You just never knew. Mugs could be lethal these days.

He looked inside the mug at the dark liquid with equal suspicion. Cocoa could also be lethal, he decided quite defiantly.

"Mm, it's great," Tracey said, smacking his lips.

"Well, thank you." Gary grinned as he stretched out on the sofa, next to Tracey. "Didn't I tell you? I am the king of cocoa making." he wore a self satisfied grin.

"What's your secret, oh brilliant cocoa maker?" Tracey smirked at him.

"I'm sorry but that'd be telling." Gary said, mockingly regretful. He looked like a lazy cat hung on the sofa like that, and his feet; which were shoeless and dressed in thick socks, were resting on Tracey's lap. Ash wondered, with silent fury, why Tracey didn't tell him to get off.

"Hm. I think I can take this to the lab and dissect it's ingredients there," Tracey said, studying his mug. "Then I can decipher just the exact amount of ingredients you used, and what they were."

Gary sat upright on the settee and blinked at Tracey. "Stop it. You sound just like gramps!"

Tracey chuckled; "well, such a comparison is high praise indeed,"

"Not when you're considering the ingredients in a cup of _cocoa._"

"Point taken." Tracey grinned.

Ash stared between them, feeling, almost bizarrely, like he was intruding. Like _he_ was the guest in his own home. Like Tracey wasn't actually his friend at all, and really he was Gary's. And had been for many years.

Just what had he _missed_ in these few months he'd been away, anyway?

He frowned at his mug of cocoa.

"I've not poisoned it, you know."

Ash started at Gary's sardonic words. Gary was faintly glaring at him, still leant out on the settee on his back, but propped upright on his elbows.

"I know you've not." and Ash quickly took a large gulp of the cocoa, to prove his convicted words.

The gulp was far too big; and soon hot and sweet cocoa was gushing down the wrong hole in his throat. He gasped and choked, leaning forwards as he felt himself flush red.

"Oh!" Tracey hopped up at once, and was by his side in an instant. He slapped Ash generously on the back.

Ash muttered his thanks, but could hear Gary laughing openly. He was glad that he was already quite red, so that his blush didn't show through. He lifted his head, and wiped watery eyes, feeling very foolish indeed. He didn't want to look at Gary's jeering face.

"Don't laugh at him, Gary," Tracey sounded angry, and suddenly Ash had forgiven Tracey for all his palling around with Gary before. So maybe this wasn't a complete nightmare, after all.

He chanced a glance at Gary, and Gary was pouting.

"He could have choked." Tracey continued scolding. But he wasn't looking at Gary anymore, as he rubbed Ash's back. "You ok, Ash?"

"I'll be ok, I think," Ash smiled thinly, wondering how long he might be able to milk this for. Get Tracey back onto his rightful side again.

Of course, he _had _to have seen the light now, surely? Gary had practically _killed_ him by sinister means of cocoa drink. How evil minded could you get?

"Next time you shouldn't be so eager to drink it," Tracey sounded a little amused, and he'd stopped rubbing Ash's back.

Ash felt hope disperse. Clearly his almost-assassination by cocoa had not been convincing enough for poor, naive Tracey.

He straightened upright and cleared his throat.

"It's not his fault, Tracey," Gary said, and he was smirking cooly, "he just has problems with that sort of thing. Drinking, eating. It's very challenging, you see."

"No it's not!" Ash snapped, feeling himself flush. "It was your horrible drink!"

"I'm sorry if it wasn't to your taste, Ash." Gary shrugged, seemingly bored.

"It wasn't. It was horrible!" Ash pulled a face. He stood up, not sure about what he was going to do. Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder, as though to offer some sort of moral support.

Gary grinned up at him, but his eyes were narrowed and taunting.

"Ok, Ashy-boy. Next time _you_ make the drinks."

"Next time?" Ash fumed. "There won't be a next time! Cos I want you out of my house! Whatever you were even doing here in the first place!"

For a brief moment, Gary's eyes seemed to widen, then his mouth set sullenly. "_Fine._" He stood up, and then, when they were both face to face, Ash was reminded of how tall his rival was. "If that's what you want."

Then he walked speedily out of the room and thumped up the stairs.

Ash stared after him, still very annoyed. He felt Tracey's hand on his shoulder.

"what?" he snapped, and then immediately regretted it. He turned to Tracey, "oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Ash. I know it's hard for you, coming home to all this." Tracey was still smiling, like he almost always was, but this time Ash thought it looked a little forced. "Just try and sit it out, huh?"

Ash nodded, and cursed his volatile temper.

"What was _that _all about?"

Both Ash and Tracey turned to see Delia standing in the doorway, her arms folded and quite unimpressed.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed, and then wondered why he felt a bit ashamed. Almost like a kid caught red handed with the cookie jar.

"What did you say to Gary?" Delia asked; and her face was serious.

"I...nothing!" Ash insisted. Then felt his shoulders sag. Even Pikachu seemed to be eyeing him witheringly. "Ok." he took a deep breath, "I told him I didn't want him here."

"Ash!" Delia looked shocked. "Why did you say such a thing?"

"You know we don't get on!"

"That's not how I remember it-"

"Well that's how it is! And I just got back from some really long travels and find he's living in my house. And now I don't know what to think-"

"Ash," Delia's face softened into understanding, "she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, I should have known this'd all be strange for you."

Ash felt his own anger die. "It's ok, mom. I'm just tired, that's all."

"We can talk about this tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. But as he went to bed, waving goodnight to Tracey, and receiving a kiss from his mother, he couldn't help but pause on the landing, and sight the room which Gary was presumably staying in. He glared at the door, as if that might ease his mind.

It did no such thing.

So he just went to bed.

&&&

Notes: reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** many thanks for reviews on the first chapter; particularly the ShiShi yahoo group who probably gave the most feedback -sends many hugs- :) Does anyone protest my angry Ash? I hope not. I have fun writing him.

**Chapter 2**

"I suppose cocoa could be considered deadly, yes,"

Ash nodded, mildly assured that Tracey had not been completely brainwashed just yet. "See, I knew you'd see sense."

"-but I don't see how this has anything to do with Gary." Tracey was regarding him with a kind, almost pitying smile, like maybe he was insane, and needed to be dealt with gently.

_He _was insane? He wasn't the one falling victim to Gary's strange, pally facade!

Ash blew out an exasperated sigh, turned away and folded his arms. The two of them were in Ash's bedroom. It was late morning, and Ash was having a hard time stomaching the idea of having breakfast with Gary Oak.

"Ash-" Tracey started, apologetic.

"It's just _weird_, that's all. And why can't you say why he's here? Don't I have a right to know?"

Tracey seemed to hesitate, his eyes searching around the room for a short moment, before he spoke quietly; "really, it's not my place to say anything. If you want to ask anyone, ask your mom. Or Gary himself-"

Ash scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Come on, why do you hate him so much?"

Ash bristled at the remark, and looked at Tracey with surprise. "I don't hate him! Well...I mean, not really. It's just, he's so mean to me! He teases me!"

"Hmm." Tracey looked thoughtful. "He's been fine with me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ash asked, wondering whether Tracey had always been such an awful judge of character.

Tracey shrugged, "It's just how it is. He's never been mean to me. But I guess I've not known him so long as you, have I?"

"No," Ash said haltingly, "That's true." and he remembered, through a brief flash in his minds eye, days when he was very young, and playing out till late in the evening sun And Gary was there too. They'd been friends once.

That was the strange thing.

"So you've always been like this, then?" Tracey was grinning.

"Wha...oh." Ash didn't know what to say. "Hated each other, you mean?"

Tracey rolled his eyes, vaguely amused, "Hated. If you like,"

"Um. Yeah."

Ash wasn't sure why he said that, but it seemed the easy option. He didn't want to confuse himself with the strange fact that he and Gary had once been such great friends. And now it seemed so easy to dismiss all of that, and think of it as a nonexistent time in his young, clearly stupid life.

Because there was no way, not now, that he would ever be great friends with Gary Oak.

"Well," Tracey stretched and stood up, "as much as I'd love to hear more about yours and Gary's legendry rivalry, my stomach is telling me it's breakfast time."

"But I don't want to go down there."

"Would you prefer to starve up here?"

"Yes," Ash said firmly. "And then he'll be sorry. Sorry for making me starve to _death_."

Tracey sighed. "I'm sure that's exactly what he wants, Ash." he extended his arm; "C'mon. Don't be melodramatic."

Ash, feeling vindicated, but also unable to bear a noisy stomach rumble, allowed himself to be hoisted up by Tracey.

They walked down the stairs, followed by a sleepy, yawning Pikachu. When they reached the bottom Ash peered cautiously into the kitchen, and just as he had dreaded, Gary was there, sitting at the table and eating his breakfast with intent.

Delia was washing up, her back turned to all of them.

"Morning Gary, Mrs Ketchum," Tracey beamed, entering the kitchen with a glow.

Ash followed, a dismal contrast; "morning," he mumbled, and took a seat at the table, as far away as he could manage from Gary, which just happened to be a few mere inches. Ash wondered why his mother couldn't get a bigger breakfast table.

"Morning boys." Delia said, "Late risers, today, aren't we?"

"Well. I was tired." Ash ventured a gaze at Gary. Gary hadn't looked up from his breakfast; clearly he was still sulking after last nights confrontation.

"You're going to see Professor Oak today, aren't you?" Delia asked, as she placed a plate of breakfast before both Ash and Tracey.

At this, Gary looked up from his food, his eyes alight with interest. He addressed Tracey; "Great. I've got the coolest thing to show you,"

"Sounds good," Tracey smiled at him, "I've told Ash about all the great stuff there too."

"He's been before," Gary said coldly. And he went back to studying his breakfast, like it might be some interesting new species of Pokemon.

"Yeah, but I want to go again. Professor Oak is my friend." Ash said smoothly, proud that he was keeping his temper. He stabbed a fork into a piece of bacon and munched on it ferociously.

Delia, who had just finished washing up a few pots, turned to the table with a beaming flourish; "Well boys, I'll be back in a minute. Just realised I left Mimey with the boiler. He gets a bit intimidated by it, poor thing."

Then she dashed off.

There was a tiny silence, then;

"Well I'm sure that's what gramps would_ want_ you to think," Gary said lazily, but kept his gaze on his breakfast. He wasn't really eating it, just twirling a fork redundantly around a piece of waffle.

"He'd make me think what?" Ash asked, wondering whether there was a slim chance Gary might suffer death by waffle.

"Think that you and he are friends, of course," Gary finally locked eyes with Ash, and his mouth quivered into a smirk. He stabbed the fork into a piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth.

Ash was silently fuming. And wondered it there was any chance Gary might suffer death by bacon, as well as waffle. Either were good; Ash wasn't particularly fussy about it.

"Guys," Tracey said meekly. "Can't you get along for breakfast time? It's my favourite time. You wouldn't want to ruin that for me, would you? Not my favourite time?"

Both Gary and Ash turned to Tracey. Ash felt a little guilty; not wanting to put Tracey in such an awkward position.

"I'm sorry, Tracey," Gary said, and Ash looked back at him, mouth slightly ajar.

Gary seemed to catch his gaping, so he flashed him a glare; "what's wrong, Ashy? Did someone break your jaw?"

Ash clamped his mouth shut, feeling stupid. He glowered at Gary. Then said, without averting narrowed eyes from his rival;

"I'm sorry too, Tracey."

"Well. Glad that's all cleared up then." Tracey said in a weak voice.

There was an uneasy silence, in which all that could be heard was the occasional squeaking of Tracey's plate, as he munched self consciously on breakfast. Ash had found himself in a pointless staring contest with Gary, and be damned if he was going to look away first.

Finally, Gary blinked away.

Ash felt elated, privately congratulating himself on his superior staring skills. Yes, he was the _King_ of staring. He allowed himself a smug smile.

Gary stood up. "I'm going out now," he announced, and took his plate to the sink.

"Where to?" Tracey enquired around a mouthful of toast. "Aren't you coming with us to the lab?"

"Maybe in a bit." Gary put a pot of tea on the table, "It's still hot, if you want some," his eyes flickered over to Ash, "If of course you can handle drinking it."

Ash tensed, but felt Tracey's hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as I know you didn't make it." he said instead, quite calmly.

Gary shrugged; "well then, I guess you can't drink it." then he stalked out of the kitchen, his face unreadable.

Ash swallowed down his toast, until sure Gary had left the house. "Did he make the tea?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Tracey sighed. "And no, he hasn't poisoned it. I saw your mom drinking some earlier."

"I wasn't thinking that." Ash said sulkily, stabbing his fork into a waffle. "I mean, does he do _everything_ round here or something?"

"Well, he made breakfast."

"He-he did?"

"Yeah. He likes to cook. And you're mom likes to be cooked for. He says he's doing it just to pay your mom for the lodgings, but I think he actually likes cooking."

"Perfect." Ash rested his head heavily on his hand. "My mom has replaced me. With my rival."

"That's not the case at all," and Tracey sounded so sure of himself that Ash stared at him.

"How can you know? He sounds like the perfect son to me." he said sourly.

"Well it's not true." Tracey frowned. "Your mom is not Gary's mother,"

"Thank _god._" Ash grimaced, imagining the trauma he might suffer if he found he might be related to Gary.

Tracy seemed to take Ash's words with a trace of disdain. "Gary is only here for a little while, anyway. He'll be setting off pretty soon, I think"

_Good riddance_ was all Ash could think, but he thought better of voicing it. For some reason Tracey seemed to have gone cold with him. He finished up his breakfast quietly, and then he and Tracey stepped outside into the late morning sun.

The grass smelt fresh with the remains of rain, and Ash took in a deep breath, reminded of how glad he was to be back home. In the vast ranch, close to Professor Oaks lab, a small group of Ponyta were cantering about, whinnying hyperactively.

"Professor Oak's place is getting bigger," Tracey explained, as the two of them walked, "He'll have to extend it soon, and I'll be helping out with catching some of the wilder Pokemon."

"Do you think we can help?" Ash asked, excited at the prospect.

"I don't see why not. The professor says he needs all the help he can get."

The two turned into the professors lab entrance, and Ash was hit with a wave of nostalgia; reminded of younger days when he'd first set out from Pallet town. And when he'd first gotten his Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed to remember too, as it almost danced about the lab, cheeks fizzling electricity.

"My, Ash, you've certainly grown!"

Ash looked ahead to see Professor Oak beaming at him; a little older in the face, but still the same old professor.

Ash grinned broadly; "professor!" he ran forward to meet him. "I got back last night! I'm taking a vacation-"

"Yes, Gary told me all about it," Oak was still grinning, but Ash felt his own dissolve.

"Oh, he did?" he asked waspishly.

"Yes, and I've heard plenty from your mother, too. About how far you've progressed in the leagues."

Ash felt bashful. "I've not done that well." he insisted.

Tracey gave him a sharp poke in the shoulder; "Don't listen, professor. He's got a permanent inferiority complex. He's really pretty amazing at this whole Pokemon Master thing."

"I don't think so," Ash grimaced in the vague direction of the professor. "I've lost more battles than I've won,"

"Ah, but that's all part of the process." Oak said sombrely. "Losing is just as important as the winning."

Ash smiled dully; Professor Oak had always been excellent at putting the harshest reality's into the nicest of words; such as the idea that he might be a perfectly terrible Pokemon trainer.

"Aw Gramps. You just say that to make him feel better about being such a loser."

Ash was dismayed to see Gary peering into the room; looking quite smug. And Gary was supremely excellent at just telling it like it was, no matter how brutal and soul destroying it might be for the poor listener, who always just happened to be Ash.

"Gary," Professor Oak's voice was only faintly stern. "Be nice."

"I am." Gary insisted, then gave Tracey a wave; apparently deciding that Ash might be invisible. "I mean, I'm_ trying_ to be. But it's hard when this things attacking me all the time!"

Professor Oak chuckled as he turned back to his grandson. "It just really likes you."

As Ash neared the desk, he peered round it to see his Muk had attached itself lovingly about Gary's legs. Gary looked like maybe this was a regular occurrence.

"I think it has security issues," he frowned.

"I thought you weren't coming to the lab," Ash said, unable to keep in a snigger.

"I said I might," Gary glowered, trying to pry the Muk off of him. "Why do you have this Pokemon, anyway, gramps?"

"It's _mine._" Ash corrected.

Muk, having apparently realised Ash was there, slowly uncoiled itself from Gary and trailed over to him.

"Well that explains a lot." Gary watched on with vague amusement.

"Ugh, no, not today!" Ash backed off, almost staggering into Tracey. "Things really haven't changed round here, have they?" he mumbled, as Professor Oak coaxed the Muk back with some food.

"Well, things have been very busy, recently. Your mother probably mentioned the fete, amongst other things."

"Yeah, I was thinking about entering Pikachu." Ash said.

Gary snorted. "Good luck with that."

"What? I don't see you entering."

"I never said I wasn't." Gary said, and then he turned to Tracey, hopeful; "do you want to see something really cool?"

"Sure!"

Ash watched blankly as both Tracey and Gary disappeared into the back of the room. He felt a little left out. He wanted to see something really cool, too.

"Go with them if you like," Professor Oak seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'll make us all some tea and then you can tell me about your Pokemon adventures. I trust Brock and Misty will be along soon?"

"They should be here tomorrow." and how glad Ash was of that. At last; a couple of people who wouldn't get sucked into Gary's weird nice-guy act.

He entered the back of the lab; which was essentially a library of big, thick books, piled up to precariously great heights. Amongst the mountains of hardbacks sat both Tracey and Gary. Gary was pointing at some picture in an old yellowed book, and Tracey was looking at it with brilliant enthusiasm.

Ash stalked forwards, annoyed.

"So what's this really cool thing?" he asked moodily.

Both Gary and Tracey looked up, wearing completely contrasting expressions.

"Oh its brilliant-"

"It's nothing," Gary interrupted, and he went to close the book. Tracey stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

"No, let Ash see."

Grudgingly, Gary sat back, and Ash knelt down by the book and looked at the picture.

"See, it's an Areodactyl," Tracey explained. "Of course it's supposed to be extinct, but if we find a DNA sample you might technically be able to clone it."

"That doesn't sound very likely." Ash said, but did secretly concede that the Areodactyl was very cool.

"Of course it's not very likely," Ash could tell, without even looking up, that Gary was sneering, "but that doesn't mean it's impossible. You could find a DNA sample if you looked hard enough. _I'm_ going to."

Ash turned away from the book, "You could be digging forever and never find anything."

Gary rolled his eyes; "Well isn't that the loser attitude? Of course it'll be hard to find," he added, ignoring Ash's glare, "But when I do, Professor Oak will be able to clone it, and then I'll have my own Areodactyl. I'd like to see you and your little Pikachu beat me then."

Pikachu, who had been peering at the Areodactyl picture with curiosity, gave an insulted squeak, it's cheeks fizzling haphazardly.

"By the time you get that prehistoric Pokemon I'll have won the league." Ash said fiercely.

Gary scoffed. "Whatever." he crawled forwards and closed the book before Tracey could stop him this time, then hugged it against his chest, smirking at Ash as he did.

Tracey sighed; "can't you two have one nice little conversation?"

"I don't think they can,"

Everyone turned to see Professor Oak, holding a tray before them.

"Oh, thank you." Tracey looked relieved. "It's nice to have an adult round here. A wizened, clever, mature adult."

"I am all those things and more," Gary said with great insistence. He took a cup from the tray and then leant back on the floor and opened the old book again, away from anyone else's line of vision.

Ash scowled as he took his own cup, knowing that Gary was only reading the book to spite him.

"When you're mature, never mind wizened, the world will probably implode." he said grouchily.

Gary blinked at him over his book. "Touchy, touchy." he was grinning nastily. "And I suppose you know everything there is to know about maturity?"

"_I_ know a thing or two," Tracey snapped an agitated interruption. "And this is the thing- you two are definitely not it."

"What's the "or two"?" Gary asked, innocently curious.

"The what?"

"You said a thing _or two._" Gary shrugged. "I just wanted to know what that one was."

Tracey grimaced, "You are not funny. In fact you're just _unbearable._"

Ash nodded his furious agreement, but was dismayed to see Tracey was smirking at Gary, and Gary didn't look insulted at all. He disappeared behind his stupid old book.

"Well, I do try," he said aloofly.

Ash peered round the lab room, not wanting to have to look at the annoying boy sat so near to him. He cast around for something to say; it shouldn't have been hard, he'd not seen the Professor for so long, yet now he couldn't think of a single subject of interest.

Tracey was now wandering about the lab, and putting various books under his arm. It seemed like it might be something he did regularly.

Ash wished Tracey could be a bit less like book-dork Gary, and help him out of an awkward silence.

Eventually, he blurted; "Professor, I don't think it's possible to clone an Areodactyl."

Gary's book twitched in his hands, but he didn't say anything.

Professor Oak looked taken off-guard for a short second, "well, it would be extremely difficult, I can grant you that."

"Very difficult." Ash nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Were you interested in finding a sample?" professor Oak asked with apparent interest.

"No, he's not," Gary suddenly spoke up, looking fierce. He had slammed his book face up on his lap, "But _I _am! And I'll find a sample!"

Professor Oak seemed to spare Gary a short look of surprise, "Ah, so that's what you've been locking yourself in this room for," he eyed the book. "Gary, you never said you were interested,"

"Are you kidding?" Tracey piped up, from the other side of the room, "he doesn't shut up about it. Any fossils, for that matter."

Ash thought he saw Gary blush, but he was quick to duck back behind his book.

"So? They're interesting." Gary sounded surly. Ash wondered why he had to get so upset about such a stupid thing.

"Well I'm glad you think that," Professor Oak took a sip of his tea. "My, this tastes quite pleasant."

Gary peeked from behind his book, staring up at Professor Oak through wide eyes. Ash thought he looked terribly juvenile. "You are?"

"Of course!" Professor Oak laughed. "Fossil study is very important work. It really helps in advancing our knowledge of Pokemon."

In his mind, Ash pulled a face. But he supposed Professor Oak _had _to be nice and agreeable with Gary. He was his grandson, after all.

Satisfied by the tragic logic in this fact, Ash spoke: "yes, but it _is_ still really hard to find any samples, isn't?"

"Well. You certainly need to have a lot of patience and endurance."

Ash silently laughed. Gary certainly didn't strike him as the sort to possess either of these qualities.

Professor Oak, tragically, didn't seem to agree; "if you head up to Mount Moon, I hear there's been some fossil sightings up there."

Gary looked excited, and slammed his book shut suddenly. "Is that right? That's not even very far away!"

"I heard Mount Moon is an endangered Pokemon area." Tracey said. "I thought you weren't supposed to go digging up there, Professor?"

"Not inside the mountain," Oak explained. "But just on the outskirts, on the actual Mountain itself, there is supposedly fossil fragments. As long as you're careful not to disturb the Pokemon which dwell inside, I'm sure it'll be quite safe."

"Well, I know there's only a few Zubat and Paras in there, anyway." Gary said dismissively.

"There's more than that!" Ash said with great insistence, and was grateful when both Tracey and Professor Oak backed him up.

"I hear there's Clefairy up there," Tracey said.

The Professor nodded. "Indeed there is. You don't want to go destroying their habitat, Gary. There's plenty of rare Pokemon down there."

"Ok." Gary looked vaguely apologetic, and that sort of surprised Ash. He watched, weary, as his rival stood up. "I'll probably head towards Mount Moon then. See if I can find anything round there."

Ash was slightly confused when Gary whistled.

And then, a heap of previously very unalive books seemed to shuffle into motion. Ash startled, then saw the little head of an Eevee pushing it's way out of the hardbacks. It wriggled free and than rushed to Gary's side. He bent down slightly and it hopped onto his shoulder.

Ash had not seen Gary's Eevee, nor any of his other probable Pokemon since they'd returned. It also occurred to him that the two of them had not had a Pokemon fight yet. By his side, Pikachu was gazing at the Eevee, interested. Ash wondered whether to offer up a battle.

"Your not going to Mount Moon _now_, are you?" Tracey enquired, apparently not thrilled by the idea.

"No," Gary half-grinned, "don't you know I'm on vacation?"

"You could've fooled me," Tracey bit back, but was smiling, "I hardly ever see you without a book in front of your face."

"Knowledge is power," Gary announced to no-one in particular. But then he looked at Ash, "I guess you've got a few million books to read, Ashy. Fill all that empty grey matter."

"Hey-" Ash stood up, riled.

"Now, now." Professor Oak raised his arms, signalling calm.

Ash didn't think he could comply, however. "I think you should go to Mount Moon! You said you'd be leaving in a few days anyway."

"Did I?" Gary was still smirking, but for some reason it looked much less assured to Ash.

Then for some reason Tracey looked nervous. "Hey, I-"

"I don't believe I said anything of the sort." Gary scowled.

"Why don't you _all_ go take a trip to Mount Moon?" Professor Oak suggested, clearly keen to diffuse the atmosphere. "In a day or so, when Misty and Brock come back. If the weathers nice it'll be a great trip. And Ash, you might catch some new Pokemon, and Gary, you could try digging for that fossil?"

Neither Ash or Gary said anything.

"I think that's a brilliant plan." Tracey said, casting the Professor a grateful smile. "We could have a picnic. And I can sketch. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to draw a Clefairy."

Gary looked at Tracey with a tight smile. "Yeah. That sounds good. Can I keep another picture if you draw more than one?"

"Sure."

Ash looked between Gary and Tracey, once more aghast at their awful fledgling and clearly twisted friendship.

"Can't I have a picture too?" he asked plaintively.

"Of course." Tracey was flattered.

Ash felt nicely pleased with himself, and as they exited Professor Oaks lab, he was eager to keep Tracey interested in a conversation about his earlier experience up on Mount Moon, and how he'd actually seen the proper Moon Stone and gotten to witness a Clefairy dance. Tracey was soon "oohing" and "aahing" with great intrigue.

And Ash thought he sounded much more impressed than he had done when Gary had shown him the Areodactyl picture.

Over his shoulder, Gary didn't seem to have noticed anyway. He was talking with Professor Oak, a determined look on his face.

Ash thought Gary could at least have the common decency to be _jealous_.

But Gary left the lab at a leisurely pace, and even stopped to play about with Eevee, who was skipping around his feet like a little dog, running in wild little circles and tripping over itself.

"We didn't hear much from Professor Oak." Ash said aloud, suddenly realising how brief their visit to the lab had been, and now he felt a little bad for not taking the time to ask how the professor had been doing.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Tracey was hopping about the wet grass, looking almost like Gary's riotous Eevee. "He's pretty busy right now. Plus I think he knew it'd be difficult talking to you when Gary was there," he said in a vaguely quieter voice.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well, he, unlike your mom, knows that you and Gary can't stand each other."

"When did he know that?" Ash felt genuinely surprised.

"Well, I suppose it helps that he has a grandson named Gary who can't stand you." Tracey said slowly, as though he might be talking to a very stupid person.

Ash clipped him about the ear, "Ok, ok. I get it." then he hesitated; "So. Gary's actually told Professor Oak that he can't stand me?"

Tracey shrugged, seeming more interested in seeing how many times he could spin round on one leg. "I guess he has."

"Oh." oddly, Ash felt a bit hollow.

He glanced back at Gary; who was still a fair way behind them, out of ear shot, at least. He was bent down and patting his Eevee on the head. Ash caught unintelligible words silently rolling from his mouth, before the Eevee sprang up into his arms, and Gary placed it on his shoulder.

He stood up and met Ash's gaze.

Ash turned away quickly, hurrying to catch up with a ridiculously twirling Tracey.

"Well I can't stand him, either." he said loudly, yet knew Tracey wasn't listening.

"D'ya think I'll see a Clefairy?" Tracey replied instead. And he halted in his twirling, staggering a little on his feet.

"Mm. Maybe."

"I hope so. I've never drawn one, yet,"

Ash watched Tracey twirl about a little more with disinterest. "I can't wait for Brock and Misty to come."

"Oh, me neither. I've not seen them for ages." Tracey fell on the grass ungracefully. "How are they, Ash?"

"Good," Ash smiled, and joined him on the grass. Even though it was very damp, he wasn't much bothered. Pikachu snuggled playfully onto his lap and he stroked it absently. "We've all got better with our Pokemon recently."

"I still need to see all your new Pokemon, Ash." Tracey reminded. "What about your Charizard. How is it getting on?"

"Better." Ash lied badly. The small silence which followed pushed his conscience into telling the truth; "Actually, not so good. It still doesn't listen to me."

Tracey was sympathetic. "Hey, don't worry. It'll come around soon."

"Who'll come around? And don't you know that sitting on wet grass will give you piles?"

Ash glared up at Gary. "Nice of you to join us."

"My pleasure." Gary sneered, arms crossed. "But as much as it'll break your heart, I really can't stop."

"I think it's broken." Ash lamented.

Tracey laughed; "so, are you up for Mount Moon, Gary?"

"Yeah," Gary seemed to become enthused. "I'm gonna go pack some equipment up now. Gramps was giving me a list of all the stuff I'll need. And there's _a lot._"

"I thought as much." Tracey nodded. "I think Brock and Misty will be joining us too."

Gary narrowed his eyes, and bit his lip, as though trying to imagine something. "Oh...do you mean the old gym leaders? Pewter City and..."

"Cerulean City. That's Misty."

Gary pulled a face. "_Her_?"

"Yes, her." Ash said, defensive. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Gary's lip curled into nasty amusement. "No. Not at all." then he looked at Tracey, his face arranged much more pleasantly. "I'll see you later. It looks like it might rain soon." then he turned on his heel and headed back to Ash's house.

Ash wanted to yell something nasty after him.

Instead he looked up at the sky and said very petulantly; "it's not going to rain."

88

It did rain, about ten minutes later. Ash decided that the weather had also conspired against him, and had been lured into Gary's deceptive acts of friendliness along with everyone else in the world.

He tried not to be too bitter about it as he stared out the window, watching the rain stream against the pane. He couldn't have been doing a good job of it, though;

"Ash, dear. You know your face might stay like that if you stare at the window long enough."

Ash turned begrudgingly away from the window, offering his mother a faint and very forced smile.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be outside today." he said glumly.

"It's nice weather for water Pokemon." Tracey said distantly. He was far too busy engaging in a stupid childish game of cards with Gary to apparently pay Ash any attention at all.

Not that Tracey hadn't asked him to play...

But Ash really didn't like cards. And also he was quite sure Gary was cheating.

"Damn it!" Tracey cursed, slamming his cards down. "You beat me again!"

Gary grinned broadly, his winning cards laid out tidily before him. He was also, much to Ash's frustration, flicking through the pages of that old book he'd been showing Tracey at the lab.

Because of course wonderful Gary could thrash Tracey in a card game _and_ study challenging Pokemon history at the same time.

Ash wished this nightmare would end.

"I swear he cheats." Tracey directed to Delia, who was smiling her amusement from the settee, reading some romance novel.

"Can I help that I'm so amazingly talented?" Gary asked. And then, peering at the book; "ooh. Did you know that Kabutops fossils are meant to be at Mount Moon?"

"Really?" Delia seemed interested. "Oh I'd love to go to Mount Moon. It seems like it would be so romantic at night time."

"I'm going, Mrs Ketchum." Gary said brightly. "I'm digging for fossils."

"Really?" Delia was impressed.

Ash grinded his teeth. "_I've _already been, and I saw Clefairy's. Don't you remember me telling you, mom?"

"Oh yes. I remember now,"

Ash felt deflated and rather let down. He wondered whether his mom was thinking of getting rid of him, and replacing him with her newfound angel Gary.

"I don't see why you'd waste time looking for stupid Clefairy's," Gary said. He was looking at Ash, amused. "When there's so many undiscovered fossils out there."

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Delia beat him to it;

"Oh, I don't know about that." she said pleasantly. "I think the idea of seeing all the Clefairy's is wonderful."

Ash silently high-fived. Yes; mom was officially super again.

"I'd like to see them too," Tracey was pondering. "I'd love to draw them."

Ash high-fived again. Super Tracey! And super mom! Things couldn't get much better!

"Well I don't think they're very special at all." Gary said, clearly unimpressed. He had gone back to reading his book.

"Have you _seen_ one?" Ash asked, challenging.

Gary tilted his head back up to meet Ash's expression. "Yes. I've seen them in books."

"I don't mean like that." Ash shook his head.

"Same difference." Gary turned back to his book.

"No it's not!" Ash felt very adamant all of a sudden. "It's totally different! When you actually meet them, they're more...more-"

"Pink?" Gary asked, vaguely sarcastic.

"_No_," Ash glared. "No. They're more..mystical."

"But more pink as well, I bet?"

Ash bit his tongue, determined not to be baited; "I guess they would be more pink, yeah."

"I'd imagine they're lovely." Delia seemed to have not caught the rising animosity between the two boys. "Oh, I do hope you get to draw a picture of one, Tracey."

"I can try." Tracey edged round to get a look at Gary's stupid, needlessly big book. "Hey, maybe you two can catch a Clefairy? You are Pokemon trainers, after all."

"If I see one, I'll catch it for you." Gary looked at Delia with a strangely warm smile.

"Well thank you, Gary," she looked charmed.

Ash fumed inwardly. "I can catch you one too, mom. And it'll be better."

"Will it be pinker?" Gary queried, but Ash could see the playing jeer behind his innocent question.

Ash was tempted to respond, but it was getting to be tiresome fighting this losing battle. Clearly both his mom and Tracey had fallen in love with Gary, or something to that disturbing effect. And now, starved of familiar Gary-bashers, Ash decided the only thing he could do to keep his sanity was to count down the hours, minutes, seconds, until Brock and Misty finally arrived.

He never thought he could possibly miss Misty and Brock in a mere couple of days, but now here he was, desperately missing them.

"Ash, didn't I warn you your face might end up staying that way?"

Ash blinked out of his morose trance, "ugh. Yeah, I know, mom"

"Maybe it'd be an improvement," Gary said snidely, but he was standing up and walking toward the stairway before Ash could gather an angry retort. "I'm going to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Night," both Tracey and Delia chorused in sweet unison, and Ash thought they were mad.

He listened until Gary's padding feet had faded into nothing, and then he stared at his mother expectantly. She was reading her book, oblivious.

"_Well_?" he said loudly.

"Well what, dear?" Delia did not look up.

"Well- what was all that about?" Ash felt exasperated. "He just insulted me and you didn't say anything! You just said _night _to him!"

"Oh," Delia put her book down. "I'm sorry dear. This book is quite engrossing, you know."

Ash huffed, feeling that wasn't the case at all. "It was pretty hard not to hear. And I thought you were going to tell me about all this today? About why Gary's actually here? You said you would."

Delia's smile seemed to thin out. "Ash...I don't think...I don't think It's my place to tell you these things..."

"That's what Tracey said!"

"Well it's true." Delia amended. "It's really not our business to tell you. I'm sure Gary will, though," she hesitated, "if he feels he can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash demanded.

"Exactly what I told you, Ash," and for the first time, Delia's face flashed into severity. Ash was strangely reminded of Tracey's unusual coldness earlier at breakfast time.

Just what was up with everyone, anyway?

Folding his arms, Ash turned away from both his mother and Tracey. "Well, maybe I will ask him, then."

There was a sudden rap on the door, and Delia looked puzzled as she got up to answer it.

"I'm not expecting visitors this late..."

Ash and Tracey listened from the living room, but the voices were low behind the door, and they couldn't tell who they were. A moment later, the door reopened, and Delia looked a little flushed.

"Ash! You might have told me your friends were stopping over tonight!"

And then, peering behind his mother, Ash saw both Brock and Misty standing there. Never before had he been so grateful to see them.

"Brock, Misty!" he gushed, rushing to meet them.

And then troubles concerning Gary Oak didn't seem very big at all.

888

more notes then I shut up-promise!:

I think the Areodactyl/mount moon stuff may be a bit inaccurate. I can't recall what happened in the ep Aerodactyl first appeared in and as a result I've decided to kick it out of the canon of my fic. Yep. I'm that bad a fan. What can I say, it's been a few years since I saw those original Kanto eps. :S and try and keep in mind it's AU, and hopefully it'll work out :) reviews would be nice too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **chapter features- Pyjamas! Lasagne! And other stuff all in one little package!

and yay, thanks for your nice reviews! -is drowned in exclamation marks-

**Chapter 3**

It was one way or the other.

That was how Ash liked to see things, anyway.

People either really loved Gary, or they really hated him. And now, with much needed friends Misty and Brock finally back in his company, Ash would confidently assess that they both hated Gary. Probably.

"Gary's staying here?" Misty didn't sound too pleased, and that was a good, comforting sign. She looked startled as she shifted in her sleeping bag. "Why?"

"That's the annoying thing. Nobody will tell me," Ash didn't bother to be subtle about his glare in Tracey's direction.

They were all sleeping downstairs for the night. Mrs Ketchum had spent a good portion of the evening trying and failing to set up temperamental camper beds. In the end both Brock and Misty had insisted they didn't mind sleeping on couches and random pillows, and Ash had been insistent in joining them.

Because he thought that if he didn't join them, and spill all his suspicions and torments regarding Gary Oak, he was going to implode in his own frustration.

Tracey plumped up a pillow with some exasperation; "He's really quite a nice boy, you know."

Misty, to Ash's satisfaction, seemed scandalised by the idea. But Brock didn't.

"I can't say I really know him,"

Brock was a nice guy, Ash decided mournfully. But with niceness came crippling naivety. Ash decided to pity him for his lack of wariness when it came to Gary.

"You do know he's a jerk, though," Misty pointed out. "Remember all the times he's insulted Ash? And how big headed he is?"

Tracey looked surprised; "is he?"

"Of course." there was fierce indignance in Misty's voice, and Ash felt like he was being defended by some ginger-haired, night-gown clad saint.

"Well, maybe he's a little confident." Tracey said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"_Over_confident, you mean." Misty corrected. "This must be terrible for you, Ash."

"Yeah," Ash grinned weakly, and thought he would never ever badmouth nightgown clad saint Misty again.

"But he's.." Tracey fidgeted in a short pause, looking uneasily between Ash, Misty and Brock. "Look, he's just a kid. You guys be nice to him, ok?"

"I've never had a problem with him," Misty said slowly, as though considering Tracey's words with great caution. "As long as he never says anything bad to me, I can be alright with him,"

Ash turned to her; "You _will_ stick up for me though, if he calls me?"

"Of course," Misty rolled her eyes, but Ash didn't care. He was just glad she was on his side, more or less.

Tracey seemed to perk up; "Oh, and we're planning a trip to Mount Moon, too."

"Really?" Misty seemed to adore the idea. Ash wished it'd all been his idea.

"Yeah, Gary's really eager to go digging for fossils, and Professor Oak suggested we all take a trip there."

Misty looked interested. And Ash wished Tracey would stop making Gary sound so wonderful.

"When are we going?" Misty asked.

"_Whenever_, according to Gary." Ash spoke sourly.

"Tomorrow, if the weathers nice." Tracey added.

Ash tossed around in his sleeping bag, facing away from everyone.

It wasn't that he was a little disappointed. Well, actually he was. Disappointed that nobody seemed all that fussed about Gary. It seemed only Misty was offering him any sort of sympathy, after all.

He shut his eyes, listening to Brock; who sounded enthused about the trip to Mount Moon.

Ash sighed with intentional vigour. At this rate, Gary's growing fanclub would be set for world domination.

8

He must have overlay. Because when he woke up there were Misty and Tracey talking animatedly at the breakfast table, and his mother filling in every now and then and almost force feeding her unique brand of burnt bacon into their mouths.

"Honestly, you're all so thin! Do you not eat when you're on your Pokemon travels?"

Ash rolled over from his cramped sleeping position on the floor. By his side he heard Pikachu give a low yawn, and when he blinked up he saw Brock was just waking up from the settee, stretching.

"Something smells good," he said, and Delia rushed him a plate of bacon.

"Do you want some bacon, Ash?" she asked.

"Mm. Yeah." Ash nodded, yawning widely as he sat up. He looked around, sight foggy with sleep, and saw Togepi prancing about. Past him, Ash looked out the window and noticed the rain beating down. His face fell. "Aw. We can't go to Mount Moon!"

"Great deduction, genius!" Misty scowled from the kitchen. "Don't you think we'd be waking you up and dragging you outside by now if that was the case?"

Ash muttered, much too groggy to want to get into arguments with Misty. He accepted a plate of bacon with dull thanks, and was half through it when Gary came down the stairs, looking as menacing and aloof as always. And in pyjamas much too big for him.

"Morning," he muttered to the room, sounding as sluggish as Ash felt. Nether the less, Ash watched guardedly as Gary wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes and looking grumpy.

When he entered the kitchen, noticing both Brock and Misty for the first time, he was vaguely startled, then said;

"You never said they were coming this early."

Seeing as neither Tracey or Delia responded, Ash supposed Gary was talking to him. Though he wished Gary would pay him the common decency of looking at him when he was talking to him.

Ash opened his mouth to explain, but was beaten to it by Brock.

"Misty's sisters went on holiday earlier than expected so we decided to head out early. We probably should have let everyone know in advance, though."

Gary looked like he was going to say something, but Delia was quick to pull him to her own attention.

"Would you like some bacon, dear?"she asked, and had shoved the plate into his hands before he could reply anyway. "Eat up, and you might put some weight on that scrawny skeleton of yours. You're practically falling out of your pyjamas!"

Ash watched as Gary sat at the table next to Tracey, and poked at his breakfast unenthusiastically. He did look very thin; and then Ash realised he had always been very thin. But the nine times too large pyjamas did little to help.

"Can I help that Tracey is a little on the podgy side?" Gary asked, and was rewarded with a playful poke in the side.

"Hey, you needed pyjama's, I was just doing you a service." Tracey said.

"Why are you wearing Tracey's pyjama's?" Ash asked, wondering if there was some secret-pyjama-swapping-club he had not been invited to.

"All mine are dirty," Gary replied simply, and didn't seem to want to elaborate, as he took a big bite of his bacon.

"Haven't you ever used a _washer_?" Misty asked, faintly incredulous. Up to this point, she had been occasionally watching Gary with an air of diplomacy. Ash felt vaguely betrayed; she should be beating him up by now. Defending Ash's _honour_!

Gary quirked an eyebrow at Misty, as though noticing her for the first time. He smirked; "I've heard of a washer, yeah." then he went back to his food, infuriatingly enigmatic. And with stupid bed hair.

Misty didn't seem keen to probe the subject, which infuriated Ash all the more.

He _needed_ to know about the pyjamas!

"So," he stood and wandered into the kitchen in what he hoped was an extremely casual, not-at-all-thinking-about-pyjamas manner. "Why can't you wash your own pyjama's, Gary?"

Gary blinked up at Ash, giving him an odd look. "Because I'm not at home right now, and Tracey said I could borrow his until your mom gets mine clean. And why are you walking around with your nose in the air?"

Ash inwardly cringed. _Much too casual._

"Oh, so you've taken to using my mom as a _maid_, now?" he asked, hoping he'd be backed up by saviours Misty and Brock.

It disconcerted him to see they both looked as blank as Gary himself.

"Ash," Delia turned to him, annoyed. But she was looking at his plate; "don't leave the rinds! It's a waste."

Ash sighed. "Yes mom." he mumbled. He watched on, feeling like he'd lost some odd battle, as both Tracey and Brock began chattering. And Brock offered Gary a piece of his toast, and the insufferable brat took it with a deviously meek- "thanks," which clearly had dark undertones.

"It's a shame we can't go to Mount Moon today," Misty spoke up, peering out the window.

Gary turned an interested gaze to her; "you knew about Mount Moon?"

"Yes. Ash told me." Misty said, looking a little frosty.

"Oh. You like Mount Moon, then."

"It's nice." Misty was still ice-cold. And Ash was incredibly comforted to know she had not engaged in the unnatural Gary-love. Yet. He quickly sat next to her.

"Yeah, it is a shame we can't go today. I hope it clears up soon. I want to go as soon as possible."

"Well it'd better clear up," Delia said. "The Pokemon fete will be a complete disaster, otherwise."

"I was helping gramps the other day." Gary said through a yawn; he stretched and Ash saw bony arms peer through the ridiculously long pyjama sleeves. "He's pretty stressed out, I think."

"He is?" Delia looked concerned. "Oh, and I didn't even notice!"

"Don't worry about it, Mrs Ketchum," Gary said dismissively. He stood and took his plate to the sink. "Gramps is funny. He likes people to think he's in control. But I think he's probably going crazy inside." he turned and grinned at Delia, and she smiled back at him in what could only be described as some hideously fond, maternal way.

She ruffled a hand over his already terribly messy hair. "Well, who knows-it-all?"

Gary shrugged, nonchalant. "I think we're pretty similar like that."

Ash wanted to laugh, or perhaps proclaim; _preposterous_! Because no_ way_ could Gary even consider himself in the same league as the great Professor Oak! The only way he could even excuse his association was because he was related, and even there, Ash was dubious...

"I can see the similarities." Tracey was nodding his agreement, and Ash wanted to stab him a little bit with a spork.

Gary seemed to bow his head at the remark. What? Was he embarrassed or something? Ash puzzled over the sight. He wasn't used to seeing his rival wear such an alien expression.

"No need to be modest, Gary." Tracey smirked.

Gary smirked back, and then turned away, catching Ash's slightly gaping look.

"Hey, nice pj's, Ashy."

Ash flushed. And suddenly he was terribly aware that he had bed hair. And he was wearing _Pikachu_ printed pyjamas. He looked totally stupid.

"Don't worry about it," Gary brushed past Ash, and slapped a hand briefly on his shoulder. Ash cringed and wanted to die. "Some people go for the innocent baby look."

Ash couldn't even bare to glare as Gary sauntered off, apparently able to look perfectly cool with bed hair and stupid, too-big pyjamas.

Ash _wished_ he could be the same.

He was blushing furiously as he left the table, ignoring Misty, Brock and Tracey's questioning exchanges. His mom, oblivious as ever, cast him a beaming smile;

"Oh, it's nice that Gary likes your pyjama's. Maybe you could lend him some of yours, instead of Tracey's?"

"No. Gary's too tall," Misty said at once, as though an expert on the matter of Gary's clothes. "Ash is short, and stocky."

"Stocky?" Ash was offended. "I'm not stocky."

Misty cast him a pitiful look. "You are, Ash. And that's not a bad thing, anyway. You shouldn't complain. When you get older you'll be strong and fit and..." she cut off, apparently aware that everyone, including a mortified Ash, had ears. Her face reddened; "Er, never mind. Forget I said any of that."

Ash decided he would forget it. At once.

"Mom. Am I really stocky?" he asked instead, feeling depressed.

"You're just built that way, dear." Delia pinched his cheek. "Another slice of bacon?" she presented a plate before him.

"Um. No thanks."

Ash wandered listlessly back into the living room, wondering if stocky was simply a polite term for fat. He sat down on the settee, and blankly watched the TV. He was mildly comforted by the fact that Gary had disappeared upstairs, and when Misty came into the room, still munching on toast, Ash looked at her darkly;

"_You _did I great job of sticking up for me,"

"Huh?" Misty looked at Ash in some surprise. She sat down and then spoke coldly; "I don't know what you're talking about, Ash. You were the one who was trying to start an argument. As far as I could see."

"What?" Ash felt like he might have been slapped round the face, "didn't you hear? He's using my mom as a maid! Getting her to wash his clothes! And he made fun of my pyjamas!"

Misty just stared at him. "You're as immature as Gary himself sometimes. Did you know that?"

Ash flared up; "I'm nothing like him!"

"Please," Misty rolled her eyes. Then looked about the room with vague concern. "Hey, has anyone seen Togepi?" she called into the kitchen. "Togepi? It'd better not have wandered too far."

"Maybe it wandered into the egg whisk," Ash remarked offhandedly, and Misty batted him with little restraint round the head.

"Just because you're in a mood about Gary, there's no need to take it out on me!" she hissed.

"I'm not in a mood about Gary. I'm in a mood about you! And I thought you'd stick up for me. Maybe I thought too much of you!"

Misty's face flashed into upset, but she didn't say anything. Instead she turned to the television set. But Ash could see she wasn't really watching it. She seemed to be brewing in some kind of woman-fury.

The thickening atmosphere was broken a little bit when Tracey and Brock entered the room, both seeming much too bright for Ash's sulky liking.

"Have any of you two seen Togepi?" Misty enquired cooly.

"Nope," Brock shook his head. "You should probably keep a better eye on it,"

Ash nodded in whole-hearted agreement. Plus he was extremely annoyed with Misty right now. "Yeah. Why don't you take better care of your Pokemon?"

Ash was saved a further woman-fury whack on the head when Togepi's voice suddenly sounded from somewhere near the bottom of the stairs;

"Toge-toge-priiii!"

"Oh. A Togepi."

Everyone blinked up to see Gary stood by the Pokemon, badly fitting pyjamas now replaced with normal everyday clothes. He bent down and picked the little egg Pokemon up. Ash noticed Misty seem to start; but she didn't say anything.

"This is a rare Pokemon, isn't it?" Gary held Togepi at arms length, eyeing it critically, "Misty, I underestimate you and your Pokemon catching skills."

"Lots of people do," Misty glanced obviously at Ash.

Gary looked between them with amused interest;

"Ooh. Am I sensing tension over there?"

"_No_." Ash almost spat, "the only tension I can feel is coming from over there,"

Gary grinned, "yeah, I am a great pulsating aura of tension, aren't I?" he replaced a wriggling Togepi on the ground, and watched for a short moment as it toddled about. "You should keep a better eye on your Pokemon, Misty,"

Misty's eyes widened, perhaps unsure whether to take the comment as advice or criticism. Ash thought she should take it as criticism, and perhaps deliver a blow of her unique woman fury to Gary while she was at it.

Instead she scooped Togepi up in her lap, "I'll bear that in mind,"

"I was just telling her the same thing," Brock said with a faint grin, and Ash realised that was exactly the case.

Still, Gary saying it...he made it seem muchmore...much more..._meaner_.

Gary wandered fully into the living room, and seemed to hesitate before taking a seat next to Brock.

"So you're the Pewter city gym leader,"

"That's right. Well, actually it's my dad's right now. He's been back for a while."

"Oh, yeah I remember now." Gary nodded, and leant back on his chair, "There were many bratty little kids. Many."

Ash thought Brock should maybe punch Gary for that.

But Brock grinned; "yeah, my many brothers and sisters. Couldn't live without them, though."

Gary half-smiled back.

"I _do_ remember battling you," Brock continued, apparently unable to resist interaction with the devil's child. "You were very good, weren't you? You took out my Onix pretty quickly."

"I just chose Pokemon that's work well against rock," Gary shrugged, and Ash wanted to strangle him and his egotistical shrugging.

"What did you use?" Tracey asked, unreasonably interested.

"A Squirtle, of course. Everyone knows that water is super effective against rock types." then he looked over at Ash, a deeply indulgent grin on his face. "Well, _some_ of us know, at least."

Ash fumed. "I _do _know that!"

"Oh?" Gary raised his eyebrows. "What did you use?"

"I used my Pikachu." Ash said proudly, but couldn't ignore the startled amusement which crossed Gary's face;

"You used _Pikachu_?" he asked, sparing the Pikachu in question a wide eyed stare. "did that actually work?"

Ash opened his mouth; he badly wanted to say yes.

But he could recall the truth only too clearly. His and Brock's battle had been marred by sprinklers, and bad luck in general for the Pewter city gym leader. It wouldn't have been a fair win, Ash had decided. And then he'd chosen the moral ground and chose not to win, anyway.

And now, when he looked at an expectant Gary, he felt his shoulders slump at bit. He didn't feel like he could recite that battle to his rival now. And he had a feeling Gary wasn't the type to take into account such moral points as a fair win and how important it was to be a good loser anyway.

But Ash was saved the awkward task of explaining such things to Gary;

"Ash won fair and square." Brock said in a firm voice.

Ash blinked up at his friend, and smiled thankfully.

"Must've been a fluke." Gary concluded at once.

Ash thought he might kill Gary.

Tracey laughed loudly, and Ash knew it was to dispel almost definite bloodshed that was about to occur. "You know, I'd really like to see everyone's Pokemon." he alternated a glance between Ash and Gary. "Maybe if you want to show them sometime, I can sketch them? I bet you've got plenty of rare ones."

"You know all of mine are at Gramps," Gary said. "You can help yourself,"

Tracey seemed to glow; "Thanks!"

Ash got up, wearily putting a hand up to his still-unruly bed hair. "I'm going to get changed."

Making the excuse, he rushed upstairs and quickly changed from his Pikachu printed pajamas, all the while wondering about these strange new revelations in his life. Like, since when had Tracey become such a fanboy for Gary? And since when did Misty even consider a bit of Gary's advice? And since when did Brock offer toast? And sit next to people? And talk?

Knowing he was being unforgivably irrational, but really not caring at all, Ash stormed back downstairs, and spoke defiantly to the room;

"You can sketch my Pokemon anytime you want, Tracey!"

Tracey blinked up; "Er, thanks Ash."

Ash nodded, and forced a weak smile. But he knew his cheeks were burning. Around him everyone was staring at him as though he might have lost his mind, and Ash thought that maybe he had.

He knew the culprit, of course; Gary was leant on his chair, looking cocksure as ever, a thin arm rested over Brock's chair head, as though he might be his best _friend,_ and he was listening to Brocks and Tracey's conversation with some ominous kind of amusement.

Ash just wanted to push him off that- _his_ chair, and remind him just whose house, whose _friends,_ these were.

He did none of these things. Instead he sat quietly on the floor and scowled when Togepi jumped clumsily into his lap.

"Boys, Misty," Delia entered the room dressed in a raincoat. "I'm going over to Professor Oak's to help with the fete organising, ok? Oh, and make sure Mimey doesn't go into the kitchen for a little while. He's had another incident with the washer."

Gary sighed pitifully; "does that mean I have to wait another week for my pyjamas?"

Delia smiled; "afraid so,"

Ash couldn't be bothered to wave his mother off, and listened to the door click shut with a faint sense of _good riddance. _He'd had quite enough of his mother's fawning over Gary for one morning.

He sat for a little while, like he might be a part of the scenery in some hideous play. Brock and Tracey were talked loudly now, laughing and sharing in an elaborate joke involving a Slowpoke and a Magikarp. Misty seemed to be watched the television properly , and was oblivious to anyone around her. Including her Togepi.

Togepi was currently sitting in Ash's lap, and Ash thought for a small moment about the little egg Pokemon. Hating himself for it, the Pokemon only served to remind him of Gary, who'd apparently been impressed by it.

Ash frowned at the egg Pokemon. It wasn't really that impressive.

Remembering his rival, Ash glanced up to him. Gary was sitting there, looking smugly contented. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to Brock and Tracey's conversation anymore, though;

"Why don't you take a picture? It won't get up and punch your loser face." Gary's face had twisted into nastiness.

Ash quickly looked away, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

"Don't be rude, Gary." Tracey spoke in a startlingly parental tone. Ash was even more surprised when Gary seemed to listen to him.

"Sorry, Tracey." he mumbled.

"You shouldn't apologise to me. Apologise to Ash."

Ash looked at Gary, for one tiny moment maybe he'd thought he was in a strange alternate universe, because he almost expected an apology.

"I'm not apologising to _him,"_ Gary scowled, arms folded.

"Fine. I wouldn't accept your apology anyway." Ash snapped back. And folded his arms as well.

"_Fine,_" Gary echoed.

Tracey cleared his throat; "why don't we do some research? You know, for when we go to Mount Moon? We could find out where to look for Clefairy's, and fossils."

Gary seemed to straighten up in his chair, and he looked bright; "great idea! I know where there's supposed to have been actual Kabuto sightings. Even though some people say it's a rumour, I think maybe-"

"Ok," Tracey grinned, "so you can sort out where we camp out, right?"

"Of course." Gary looked very pleased. "And gramps has given me a load of advice on where to look,"

"I could use my Onix," Brock suggested helpfully, for no reason Ash could fathom.

Gary stared at Brock. "That would be- is that alright?" he looked like he might burst with excitement.

Ash wanted to grin, but managed to set his face sternly.

Brock didn't hold back, he was grinning at the sight of Ash's had-too-much-sugar-in-his-tea rival. "Of course. If it makes it any easier."

Gary opened his mouth, like he might want to say something; maybe a rare _thanks?_ Ash thought, spitefully. But instead he just leant back in his chair and shut his eyes.

"It's going to be great," he said, putting his hands behind his head; and Ash was given an unnecessary glimpse of pale torso beneath his top.

He really _was _thin.

"Let's look at the book," Brock reached over Gary and pulled up the old book that seemed to fascinate everybody in the world these days, except Ash, of course.

He watched with despondence as Brock seemed to ape Tracey's reaction, back at the lab, with lots of oohing and aahing at various pictures.

But Gary seemed more hesitant to chip in with various comments, unlike he had at the lab. Then Ash remembered that this was Brock, not Tracey, the ultimate Gary-fanboy. And Brock had more sense than to fall for Gary's unspeakable charms.

"Wow. This one looks pretty impressive. Imagine being able to find that fossil." Brock pointed out, as Ash dreaded to guess, the infamous Areodactyl picture.

"Oh, that's the one I want to find," Gary said up at once. He leant over Brock's shoulder; "If I find that," he pointed out something which Ash couldn't see from his vantage point on the floor, "I can clone the Areodactyl!"

"That would be awesome," Brock seemed to be in genuine awe. "I didn't even know you could find fossils on Mount Moon! Or even clone them!"

"Well you can," Gary nodded proudly. "Gramps says it's possible."

"But not very easy," Tracey interjected kindly.

Gary cast him a determined look; "don't you think I can do it, Tracey?"

"I'm not saying that," Tracey was diplomatic, "but you know professor Oak says it'll be hard. I don't want you to get your hopes up too high, expecting to find something straight away."

"Aw, its nice you have such confidence in me," Gary said with sweet sarcasm. He leant back on his chair once again, but was disturbed by Togepi, who jumped from nowhere onto his lap.

Ash stared blankly at his own lap, where Togepi was supposed to have been.

Gary jumped, "gah-!" then composed himself with annoyance. "Misty! Keep your sinfully cute Pokemon under control!"

Misty glanced round from watching the television. She smirked; "sinfully cute? I'm not the one with an _Eevee_,"

Gary looked solemn. "I'll have you know my Eevee has the sweet exterior of a button, but the cold blooded heart of a killer,"

Eevee squeaked from behind the couch, peering at it's trainer through wide eyes.

"Right," Misty said, "cold blooded killer, huh?"

"It is." Gary insisted. "I'd like to see your little egg beat it in a Pokemon battle."

Ash felt mildly enraged; because Gary was supposed to be challenging _him_ to a Pokemon battle, not _Misty._

"Togepi's a baby!" Misty cried, and she crawled forwards and pulled Togepi protectively from Gary's lap. "It's just not strong enough to fight yet,"

Gary eyed the Togepi, unconvinced, "I don't know. It has a mad glint in it's eye. I think maybe it's evil. Or very damaged in some way."

"Stop it." Misty batted him about the head. Not very hard, and Gary laughed as he warded her off with his arms.

"Ok, I'm sorry." he smirked.

Misty seemed to accept the apology, as she settled back onto the floor, tending to her Togepi.

"Why don't you enter it at the fete?"

Misty blinked up at Gary, then seemed inspired by the idea. "I might do, actually. It'd stand a much better chance than Psyduck."

"I like Psyduck." Ash put in, wanting to be a necessary part of this conversation.

Misty spared him a cool glance, "would you like to have it?"

"No," Ash replied a little too quickly, and Misty glared at him. Clearing his throat, and avoiding her wrath, Ash looked at Tracey, "is this Pokemon fete a big thing, then? I've never heard anything about it before."

Gary scoffed, but Ash ignored it.

"Yeah, it's pretty popular," Tracey nodded, "But not usually held around these regions. Which is probably why you've never heard of it. Professor Oak was nominated to hold it this year. It's such a big thing, so you can imagine he's under a lot of pressure to get it right."

Ash wanted to ask what the Pokemon fete actually was, but didn't want to be scoffed at once again by Gary. He was saved the trouble, anyway;

"So what actually happens at a Pokemon fete?" Brock asked, perfectly curious.

This time Gary did not scoff.

"Oh, it's brilliant," Tracey enthused. "It's like a convention. People from all different regions, _internationally_, come to show off their Pokemon. It's not just about the competition, though. It's about meeting all these people from different places."

"Sounds good," Ash said, then realised he'd probably given away that he'd known nothing about Pokemon fetes in the first place.

He didn't want to know Gary's smarmy reaction.

"Your Togepi might do well," Gary said, completely bypassing his usual taunt-ashy-boy-until-he-falls-into-fitful-rage motif. Clearly he was planning something altogether much darker.

"Do you think?" Misty looked at her Pokemon hopefully. "I've never really thought Togepi was exceptional. Although I know I've never seen one anywhere else."

"Yeah," Gary nodded. "It's really rare."

"I'm going to enter Pikachu." Ash declared, remembering his brief pondering on the matter back at the Poke centre, with Nurse Joy.

Pikachu, who had been nibbling on toast, peered up at Ash with bright curiosity. "Pika?"

"I still think that's a stupid idea,"

Ash glared up at Gary. "Why?"

"Your Pikachu seems to be used mainly for battling," Gary said, very matter-of fact. "If you start entering at fetes it'll just become a pet. And then it won't want to battle anymore."

"Well I don't use my Pokemon just for battling," Ash countered at once, "they're my _friends_ too."

Gary snorted.

"Unlike yours," Ash continued, not at all deterred. "Which you probably treat like slaves or something." Ash wasn't sure he really believed that, and on a begrudging level, he absolutely _knew_ it wasn't true, anyway.

Gary happened to be a pretty good trainer, after all.

Still, the comment served well to rile Gary up; his sneer fell from his face, resolving into anger; "You don't know a thing about how I look after my Pokemon!" he tensed, like he might spring from the chair onto Ash at any moment.

Ash held his ground. "No I don't! And you don't know anything about how I look after mine! So don't assume you do!"

"I'm making an educated guess!" then Gary glared at Pikachu. "Besides, you treat that thing like a little pet anyway. Who am I to advise you? Go ahead, enter it in the stupid fete!"

Ash stood up, feeling uncommonly tall before Gary; who still sat in his chair. Gary looked up at him, unfazed.

"What? Do you want to battle me with your electric rat?"

"No," Ash said through gritted teeth, "I want to thump you!"

"Ash!" Misty was horrified. She dragged him backwards by his jacket, and Ash stumbled, but kept a steady glare on Gary. Gary was sneering at him.

"Get off, Misty!" Ash tugged her hand away from him. "He's calling my Pokemon! He called Pikachu!"

"He's just being an idiot," Misty snapped.

Gary's face creased into annoyance, but he was silenced by Tracey, who placed a hand firmly across his chest.

"We are _going_ to get along." he said very crossly. "And we are going to have a good time. Tomorrow we are going to Mount Moon and it'll be great, and everyone will get along there as well. Even if it means I have to kill all of you. Ok?"

Everyone stared at Tracey.

"Ok." Ash said meekly, suddenly feeling his anger dissipate. He sat back down on the floor.

"Good. Because I don't like sounding like that,"

"I don't like you sounding like that, either." Gary blinked at Tracey, notably startled.

There was an uneasy silence, in which Ash found himself unwillingly agreeing with Gary.

Then, when it seemed the silence wouldn't end, Brock spoke up in a light voice; "Who would like to try my speciality dish?"

"Speciality dish?" Misty asked warily.

"Lasagne!" Brock said, as though it was the most obvious answer ever. "My lasagne is the best there is. I defy any of you to challenge me."

"You cook?" Gary looked interested.

Brock nodded; "so, is this a challenger to my second-to-none lasagne making skills?"

Gary grinned. "Perhaps."

Ash watched dissolutely as Gary and Brock went into the kitchen. The time was 1.07pm. The time recorded when Brock had officially been won over by the mad, inexplicable wave of Gary-love.

Ash turned to Misty, his last lifeline to remaining sanity. She was looking past him and grinning at both Brock and Gary.

_No...not Misty too..._

"So Ash, tell me about the Clefairy's." and Tracey had sat himself before him, allowing no room for lame protests of- _I can't. I need to keep an eye on Gary and make sure he's not poisoning the lasagne..._

So Ash talked for quite a while, with more fake enthusiasm than was needed; about such things as the Clefairy dance, the entire moon stone saga, and other pretty, shiny, mysterious stuff. It wasn't that the experience hadn't been great. It really had, and he'd meant it earlier when he'd described it as something...indescribable.

But now, when he was busy looking past Tracey's shoulder through into the kitchen, trying to catch a glimpse of either Gary or Brock, to check Brock was still alive, he really couldn't summon up memories of Clefairies and magical beings with all that much heart at all.

He needed to see what Gary was up to.

"You'll see all this tomorrow, when we go up there," Ash finished up, and Tracey didn't seem to care. He was like some kid on a sugar rush. He spilled his excited thoughts on Misty, who just nodded along and looked a bit amused.

Ash went into the kitchen to be confronted with the ridiculous and just plain wrong sight of Gary with flour-hair and Brock with egg, quite literally, on his face.

"Um. You've got some on you." Ash said unhelpfully.

Gary, who was busy with poisoning the lasagne, probably, gave Ash a bored glance. "What are you doing in here? We're nearly finished."

Ash frowned at his rival, but found it hard to act all tense and serious when Gary looked like some bizarre piece of candy dipped in powder.

"You should have worn an apron." Ash said. And then wondered why he was cursed with such an incompetent brain.

Gary stared at him, and his mouth seemed to tremble. Then he laughed.

"You're so weird, Ash."

Ash grumbled, but didn't really feel vindicated at all. He could only watch on as Gary bent to open the oven. A brilliant waft of cooking floated about Ash's nose. And his stomach grumbled.

Ash damned it. Even his poor insides had fallen for Gary.

"Here," Gary turned back to Ash and handed him the lasagne. It was golden brown and looked heavenly. Ash was starving. "Careful, it's hot." Gary warned, not exactly concerned, more as though he was talking to a stupid child.

Ash took it carefully. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah," Brock nodded. "It looks great, doesn't it? We both made it." he slapped Gary briefly on the back. "A secret chef in the making."

Gary half-smiled. "You're not bad, either." he said, before turning back to Ash, face set into a frown. "Take it in to the others. And make sure you save some for your mom."

Ash did as he was told, quite resignedly. What was the use, anymore? He couldn't fight it; clearly Gary had been created to be adored. It sort of explained the entourage of cheerleaders he always took around with him. Speaking of, where were they these days, anyway?...

"Oh, that smells wonderful!" Misty said, sighting the Amazing Lasagne at once.

Ash placed it on the table, and watched on as Misty and Tracey tucked in.

Gary and Brock joined them shortly. Brock still looked a bit eggy, and Misty was quick to point it out. Tracey laughed very loudly at Gary's floury attire. Gary looked sour at the jeering, but tucked into the lasagne with a smug face;

"So, am I King Of Lasagne, or what?"

"It's very nice," Tracey conceded. "But, ah, didn't you get a little help?"

Gary smirked at Brock. "Just a bit. He opened the oven door for me."

"Hey," and Brock whacked Gary about the head, _affectionately. _

Ash curled his lip and looked down at his own plate of lasagne. It seemed his appetite had run away.

"Chu!" Pikachu was eating lasagne too. And was enjoying it.

Ash grinded his teeth.

"You are my new best friend." Gary declared, apparently talking about Brock. "You're mad on fossils, you have an Onix that'll dig for fossils, and you can cook! Can I keep you in a pokeball, please?" he looked at Brock through shiny eyes.

Brock laughed, quite bashful.

"I am heartbroken! I thought_ I _was your best friend!" Tracey said, but he was laughing.

Ash couldn't believe his two good friends were having a vague tug-of-war, no matter how jokingly, over one Gary Oak.

"Are you ok, Ash? You do know that forks aren't breakable?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked down at his fork, and saw his knuckles had whitened considerably around it. "Uh. Oh yeah." he spared Misty a sheepish look, then glanced back between Brock and Tracey, where Gary was clearly the orbit of their world. They were laughing at something he'd just said.

To top the insanity off, Pikachu had gone for another slice of the Amazing Lasagne.

Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Argh!" he got up, simultaneously almost crashing against the table.

Everyone blinked up at him. Misty looked concerned. "What's wrong, Ash?" she asked cautiously.

"What's wrong? I...I don't...why are you all being nice to _him_?" he pointed at Gary, who in turn looked angry.

"Why do you have such a _problem_ with it?" And then he was standing too, level with Ash.

"I don't have a problem with it. I have a problem with you!"

"What? I'm just making lasagne! And you're being a little freak as usual!"

"I'm not!" Ash cried indignantly. "I know what you're really like! You can quit this nice guy act!"

"I'm not acting like anything!" Gary looked furious.

"Yeah you are! You're nice to everyone except me!" Ash had blurted before he could stop himself.

Gary seemed to blink out of his rage for a bleak second; his mouth gaped into some confused sort shock as Ash continued;

"You pretend to be all nice to my friends," he gestured loosely around the table. "Making them lasagne...but you're just using them...or something. If you were acting normal you'd be just as mean and nasty to them as you always are to me!"

Everyone, Ash barely noticed, had stopped eating, and all eyes were alternating between he and Gary. Ash was too angry to care;

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell you're doing here, anyway?"

Gary lunged up, but Tracey hissed a warning which seemed to stop him.

"Ash-" Brock said.

"Stop it! I've had enough of it!" Ash lurched away from the table and ran to the door. He lingered long enough to hear Tracey scolding Gary, before he twisted the handle and bolted out the door.

The rain hit him like a grateful shower; washing away all the boiling rage he's been building up in the house. He ran across the soggy grass for a good few lengths, and didn't stop until he reached the slight shelter of a tree.

He leant against it and thought about how much he hated Gary right now. How he could hardly bear to look at him, and how the rain was horribly wet, and sliding down his back, making him shiver...

He sneezed.

"You idiot, Ash!"

Ash looked up, and Misty was standing there under an enormous, pink umbrella. She looked livid.

"Mi...Misty," Ash stammered his surprise, but Misty cut him off, briefly whacking the umbrella around his head.

"Get under here. You'll catch pneumonia!"

Reluctantly defeated, Ash joined her under the umbrella, then felt her hand dig severely into his arm.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she demanded. "Just storming out like that? And over what? Some stupid, insignificant_ lasagne_..."

"It wasn't about lasagne!"

"And then all that stuff about Gary using us?"

"You _know_ what he's like! Can't you remember how mean he was to me?"

"Tracey is talking to Gary. He can keep him in line," Misty snapped, and she tugged him back toward the house. "Come on. You're going to be ill."

Ash sniffed, and hated that Misty was probably right. "I can't help that it's raining. Blame Gary. He said it would."

Misty snorted. "Sure. Let's blame Gary for everything. And have a let's-be-immature-little-boys-day, while we're at it."

"It's not just me-"

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Misty interrupted sharply. "You two are as bad as each other! Honestly, I don't know whose worse. So I'm _trying,_ with really nonexistent success, not to get involved."

"But you're _my_ friend, not his!"

At this, Misty's face softened into sympathy, "I know that. But for the sake of keeping the peace, I don't want to take sides. You can understand that can't you? Please, at least _try_ to understand?"

Misty's eyes were beseeching, and Ash found he couldn't say anything against her. He shook his head, and felt very stupid. And very wet.

"Yeah. I can try," he said quietly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though, does it?"

Misty perked up. "that's the spirit."

They jogged the rest of the way back to the house, and by the time Ash had entered, he deeply regretted all his storming-out-into-the-rain dramatics.

Brock and Tracey were looking at him with uneasy smiles, and Gary wasn't looking at him at all. He was staring at the floor, looking very sullen indeed.

"C'mon, you're going to get changed and have a bath." Misty shoved Ash out of the room and directed him upstairs.

Ash felt too soggy to disagree. He was only comforted by Pikachu, who jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled him comfortably. Faithful even to the incurably wet. Ash adored his Pikachu.

Following an attack of sneezes, and Misty's fierce voice sounding from downstairs, demanding he hurry up and take a hot bath, Ash did as he was told. And as he began to relax in a pool of bubbles, he could hear faint voices down stairs; mostly Tracey and Misty, who sounded excitable and jumpy. Brock's voice occasionally interjected. But Ash heard nothing from Gary.

Sniffling, and feeling rather sorry for himself, Ash wished he hadn't lost his temper like that.

He also wished he hadn't gotten so wound up about Gary.

And he also wished, for what seemed the millionth time, that Gary wasn't staying at his house in the first place.

Childish, probably. But soaking into a prune in the bath, Ash began counting the various ways Gary might suffer death by rubber duck.

888

more notes: Review, please? They equal joy and love. Apologies to Ash fans. (It's my new tag line, don't cha know...) He will calm down a bit. I definitely promise. Definitely. ;)

side note; in terms of family situations- anime/manga/game; I tend to prefer Toshihiro Ono's manga-verse. Cos I find it funny that Ash might have a crush on Gary's sister May XD oh, and she'll be making an appearance some time in the fic too ;) also, I heard that Gary's parents were supposed to have died in a car crash?

And again, many more thanks for reviews! You are all very nice with your comments! And yes; dorkiness= sexiness/ first season is full of WIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: I write another chapter at last! This features; Card Games, Giant Tentacools and Snotty Ash. :P

**Chapter 4**

The fanclub was growing to frightening degrees, Ash was already beginning to see.

He crept downstairs, his hair still dripping with the remnants of bathwater, and he entered the lounge to witness Gary and Misty. Laughing. Together. Tracey and Brock were laughing too, but they didn't count anymore. They'd already been looped into Gary's club.

But Misty...

Ash was disappointed. He'd thought she was stronger than that.

Everyone was so busy being entertained by Ash's demonic rival, that they had yet to notice Ash himself, and so he stepped a little more into the room and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty turned away from Gary, which was good, and her face hovered between amusement and concern.

Then she burst into laughter.

"What?" Ash's arms fell, almost unconsciously around himself, into a hug. Even though he wasn't wearing the Pikachu printed pyjamas anymore, he was still quite aware that he was the only one wearing pyjamas right now. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," Misty said between poorly concealed giggles. And Tracey and Brock had started laughing too.

Ash felt his cheeks heat up even more when he saw Gary was struggling to hide his own grin.

"_What_?" he repeated.

"Oh nothing," Misty hopped over, and then waved a hand over his head. "You just look a bit like an ice-cream."

Ash stared blankly, and then saw the blob of suds she'd scooped from his hair into her hand. "Oh." he muttered, quite mortified.

He was almost thankful for his second attack of sneezes that night, because it saved him from a particularly embarrassed silence.

"Your mom is going to kill you," Tracey was shaking his head. "You shouldn't have gone out in the rain like that."

Ash shuffled onto the couch, sitting near to Brock. He avoided looking at anyone, but mostly Gary.

"I was angry." Ash felt Misty sit to his side, and he heard her sigh. But she didn't say anything else. He sneezed again, and was handed a box of tissues by Tracey. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And don't pass your germs onto me either."

"It's your turn," Gary's voice was spiky and almost self-conscious, and Ash blinked up to see he was looking at Misty.

Ash watched, confused for a bare second, before Misty sat on the floor by a bunch of playing cards.

"Oh, but you keep beating me," Misty peered at her cards.

"It's because he's such a good _liar_,"

Ash stared wide-eyed at Tracey, who for a moment looked like he might be bad-mouthing Gary. Blasphemous.

Ash scratched his head. "What...what do you mean..."

"Cheat, we're playing Cheat." Tracey explained. And then it all made sense. Sadly. "You bluff your way through the game, basically lying about every card you put down to win."

"Oh." Ash sniffled. He watched the card game unfold with a morbid sort of interest. He didn't like to see Misty being entertained like that; her face crinkling with occasional amusement, and all because of Gary.

"See. You beat me again." Misty frowned as she folded her last card. "I give up. It's a stupid game, anyway."

Ash wanted to agree, but bit his lip. And then he sneezed again.

"It's _boring,_" Gary corrected Misty. "Not stupid. 'Cos I keep beating everyone."

"That just proves what a devious liar you are," Misty pointed out, her glare was light. "It's nothing to brag about,"

"I beat you a couple of times," Brock addressed Gary. Although most of his attention seemed to be spared for some health programme for Pokemon on the TV.

Gary began dealing out cards again; "That's because you're the guy with the amazing Onix. And your amazing Onix is going to help me dig for my Areodactyl. Remember."

Ash narrowed his eyes. Gary was a little user, alright. No question there.

"Oh. So you let me win?" Brock grinned.

"Of course," Gary said proudly. But Brock's knowing face destroyed any such pretences.

And Tracey voiced it; "yeah right. You're such a cheat, Gary." he shoved him gently in the side.

Gary's grin was quite understated in response, and he didn't bother shoving Tracey back. Instead, without much warning, he turned an expectant look on Ash.

"Well?"

Ash was confused; "well what?"

"It's your turn,"

Ash stared blankly at the floor, where a hand of cards had been dealt to him. He alternated a look between those cards and Gary's face a couple of times, wondering about where his vocal chords had gotten off to.

"_Well_?" Gary repeated, needlessly irritated.

Gathering the cards into his hands, Ash studied a jumble of suits and numbers, not really taking them in at all. "I didn't know I was playing," he mumbled.

"I assumed from where you were sitting," Gary's voice was deceptively patient, "that you were pretty eager to play,"

Ash blinked about him, and realised, unconsciously, that he'd somehow weeded himself between Gary and Misty on the floor. His crossed legs so close that his knees almost touched both Gary and Misty's.

He shifted back a bit, embarrassed.

"Well. I just really like card games."

He ignored questioning gazes from both sides; Misty and Gary, and instead tried to look interested in his cards. He was quite aware of the potentially awkward silence looming over him. This, coupled with a smarmy look from Gary, which Ash was almost certain existed in that moment, was unbearable.

He cleared his throat, and looked up from his cards. "I...I haven't really played this game before."

It was probably a different way of saying _I am a moron,_ Ash knew, and he let his eyes fall into little slits of despair, awaiting the spiteful laughter.

Instead, an annoyed sigh; "I thought you _liked_ card games,"

Ash blinked open his eyes properly, the hand which brushed very briefly over his own startled him.

Gary was leaning over, looking at Ash's cards with an irritated face. His hand was hovering over them indecisively, and Ash was aware of the disconcerting touch of fingers on his for the tiniest second, as two cards were plucked from his hand.

"Look," Gary still looked irritated as he moved back, flashing the cards to Ash and no-one else. "You can play these. Two fives," he announced, before pressing them face down on the floor.

"But they're not-"

"Shut up!" Gary snapped, and then rolled his eyes quite dramatically. "God, Ash. You really have no idea, do you?"

Misty, Brock and Tracey laughed, but Misty had the decency to look a bit regretful when she caught Ash's pout.

Ash sulked. "I can't help it. I've never played this stupid game."

"You're right," Misty nodded, her smile still threatening to fall into laughter, "it is a very stupid game. Don't worry about it, Ash."

Gary had folded his arms and was shaking his head. " I guess the concept is a little too hard for poor Ashy to get, huh? Do you have problems grasping the rules of Snap, too?"

"_No_," Ash glared.

Gary just turned back to his own playing cards, and Ash noticed the small smile fighting to get on his face.

"I'm not playing anymore, anyway," Misty announced.

Ash was glad; "me neither. Because it's _stupid._" he glared a bit more at Gary; but it was redundant since Gary was looking at Misty.

"Why?" he asked her, looking quite petulant. "Are you a bad loser, Misty?"

"No," Misty snorted. "I've got bigger more important worries, right now. Like where I'm supposed to be sleeping tonight."

"Why is that a worry?" Ash wondered dully.

"Because!" and Misty's eyes widened significantly, although the room was too dim for him to know if she was actually blushing.

Ash was always confused by Misty. Girls in general, really.

Then he caught the playing smirk which had crossed Gary's face, and Misty's scowl in his direction.

Misty. Gary. They both confused Ash.

"Don't worry, Misty," Tracey said, not looking confused at all, "I'm moving out pretty soon. You can take my room."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll share with one of the boys, if that's ok?" Tracey's eyes fell equally between Ash, Brock and Gary.

"You can share with me, Tracey," Gary spoke so quickly that Ash had barely the time to contemplate the question himself. He also noticed Gary's attention was still fixed solely on his cards, and his expression had drained into something like embarrassment.

"Then I'll share with Ash," Brock said.

Ash nodded absently, too busy observing Gary's embarrassment.

"Ok, that's great." a kind smile tugged at Tracey's mouth, and Ash watched with unwarranted interest as the elder boy sat at Gary's side, cross legged.

Gary seemed to notice the gesture, and he looked up and gave Tracey a very short, almost curt nod. His smile was brief and appreciative.

Ash still found those expressions odd on his rival. Unnatural, even. These strange, modest and meek exchanges, which mostly came up between Gary and Tracey. Often with his mom; Delia, recently with Brock, and much more recently, to Ash's horror, with Misty as well.

Now, when he gazed between them, he saw Gary hand out some more cards to both Tracey and Misty. Misty took hers with a light sigh.

Ash stared at her. "I thought you didn't want to play anymore?"

"I don't want to play," Misty agreed with a firm nod, then a vague, determined look crossed her face when she looked at Gary, "but I do think I have to prove I'm not a loser. Bad, or otherwise."

Gary grinned at her.

Ash leant back, distancing himself from the card game. He noticed the grins came in almost equal amounts from both sides; and Gary seemed expert at saying an amusing thing at just the right moment. So amusing that it caused Misty to snort laughter in a very undignified manner.

Still, it was a manner which Ash had never seen Misty express with himself.

Ash made a subtle face at Gary. His comment hadn't even been very amusing. Something about battling with the wrong sort of Pokemon. And anyway, he was probably only doing it to distract Misty from the game, so that he could win for the millionth completely unimportant time.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Misty scolded, proving Ash's own suspicions correct.

Misty pressed a couple of cards face down on the floor, and Ash decided to ignore the light smile she offered Gary.

"Am not," he said with insistence. "Just making conversation." and he put his own remaining cards down with a great flourish. "Two 6 of spades, and I believe I win."

Misty gave him a weary look, then; "Cheat! I call cheat on you!"

Gary pretended to be offended; "You're calling me a cheat?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright," Gary's face was mischievous, and he lifted the cards, and they revealed two 6 of spades.

Misty made a short sound of exasperation.

"See. I don't always lie." Gary looked pleased with himself.

"You..." Misty's face twitched; she was frustrated and angry. Ash could identify with that pretty well. Then she leant forward and poked him with an insistent finger in the chest; "You're still a liar, and that's nothing to feel good about,"

Gary just smirked and stuck his tongue out. "You're still a bad loser, too."

Misty huffed, but it wasn't mean-spirited, Ash could see. It made him feel a bit odd. Planted a strange, dense feeling in the back of his stomach.

He did his best to ignore it, and when Misty moved away from the card game, onto the couch, Ash was mildly comforted.

Tension relaxed inside of him, and for about half a minute he thought that maybe this wasn't so bad. He, and his friends- Brock, Misty and Tracey. All sitting in a room with his rival Gary. Maybe he could learn to cope with that...

"What happened to your Pikachu pyjamas?"

"huh?" Ash turned to Gary.

"What happened to your Pikachu pyjamas? You know, the pyjamas with Pikachu's on them. Pikachu pyjamas." Gary repeated, and though he looked serious, there was something snide in his voice.

Ash knew he was being wound up.

"I'm not wearing them tonight."

"Aw. Why not? They looked so cute on you as well."

"Shut-"

"No arguing!" Tracey interrupted, before anyone could say anything else. "I thought I warned you about that," his gaze fell tellingly on Gary.

Gary shrugged. "I was just saying how cute the pyjamas looked. I wasn't arguing."

"I know what you were doing," Tracey shook his head, but his eyes were shining unmistakable amusement. "C'mon," he suddenly tugged Gary up by the arm. "Why don't you go make some of that cocoa that Ash's mom is always raving on about. Show Misty and Brock how good it is?"

"Uh, ok." Gary's smile was awkward, and his gaze lingered on Tracey. "Are you coming too?"

"Of course, you simpleton." Tracey kept a hold on Gary's arm as they wandered into the kitchen.

Ash titled his head in vague intrigue as they disappeared. He just couldn't work it out; why Tracey seemed to be able to put up with Gary, and even more unusually, why Gary seemed so compliant to obey.

"Is the cocoa as nice as the lasagne?" Brock wondered, sounding hopeful.

Ash, being the only one in the room to have tried the cocoa, supposed it was his duty to respond.

"It's not that great." he said.

Well. Nobody had told him it was his duty to respond truthfully.

He sneezed loudly, and the foggy feeling at the back of his head, which had been gradually growing all through the evening, seemed to act as some cruel kind of karma to his little white lies.

He stared at the stack of playing cards, there on the floor. Lying was nothing to feel good about, he remembered.

Misty settled back on the couch, and yawned. "You're going to have the flu tomorrow. I bet you my Psyduck."

"I don't want your Psyduck," Ash said, between a sniffle.

"Why? Psyducks are full of character," Tracey entered the room holding a tray of mugs. He gave one to Ash, and Ash took it with a deliberately weary gait. "That'll help your cold,"

"Why does everyone think I'm going to get a cold?" Ash sneezed again.

Nobody bothered to justify the point.

Gary entered looking subdued and less cocksure than Ash remembered, or perhaps had imagined. He sat on the floor next to Tracey, and looked at him as though he might be seeking reassurance about something.

Ash thought it was weird, but wasn't given the time to ponder on it too long.

"Psyduck's are actually pretty powerful. They just need to be given a lot of time and patience to reach their full potential." Gary said. "Mine evolved into Golduck because I kept it in my squad long enough,"

"Wow, it evolved into Golduck?" Misty looked at Gary, her eyes wide and unashamedly impressed. "I love Golduck's."

"Yes. They are powerful," Gary conceded.

"Not just that, they're cute too."

"Oh. Um. Well. I suppose." Gary raised an eyebrow at her, and his lips did a terrible job of hiding a grin.

Misty saw it; "what? They _are _cute! Like Tentacool. Tentacool are cute too!"

Gary looked less amused, more confused now, and frowned; "Tentacool? You mean the jellyfish Pokemon? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Misty nodded, defiant.

Ash could recognise, could _empathise_, with Gary's bewilderment in that moment. Misty's affection for the jellyfish Pokemon had always struck him rather odd anyway.

"It's true," he said to Gary, "she has a weird obsession with them,"

Gary turned to Ash, and for a tiny second their eyes locked and they both seemed to share in that common emotion. It was a small and ultimately meaningless emotion, too. A silly shared acknowledgement that Tentacool were definitely _not _cute. But it was there, and in the moment Ash rather enjoyed feeling...agreeable with Gary.

"Well. That _is _weird." Gary said finally. He looked back at Misty, and his smile was amused and a little bit nasty. "Heh. You're weird."

Ash was surprised to find himself snorting his own amusement, but the quick glare Misty fixed him was more than enough to make him catch his breath and settle a sombre look on his face.

"Sorry," he murmured, still feeling the laughter fluttering somewhere at the back of his throat. He chanced a sideways look at Gary, but Gary had turned his attention back to the playing cards, and was shuffling them with a serious face.

"It makes sense though, I guess," he said, adopting a tone which matched his expression. And then Ash remembered that this was Gary; unbearable know-it-all and show-off extrodinaire. "I mean, you're the Cerulean City Gym Leader. I suppose it helps you, having an obsession with Tentacool."

"It's not an obsession!" Misty looked mortified.

"Right. Ok." Gary sounded anything but convinced.

Misty's face began to redden. "It's _not_!" she leant forwards and shoved Gary in the chest. "Shut _up,_"

Gary laughed, and it was good humoured, and somehow it fascinated Ash into some sort of mild shock.

He wasn't really used to Gary's laugh. Well, he was. But he was used to a different kind. Spiteful. Prickly. Not very nice.

This laugh was just a laugh. It looked easy and compliant on Gary's face. It made Gary look, much to Ash's reluctance, alright. _Alright_.

Huh. Ash backtracked on the thought, and tugged a hand through his wet hair. That strange, dense feeling somewhere near the pit of his stomach returned when he saw Gary and Misty share in a friendly smile.

"This cocoa's nice," Brock said conversationally.

"Is it?" Misty tipped her cup to her nose, her eyes narrowed. She took a little sip. "Hm. It's ok. I've had better,"

"So have I," Ash said, inconsequentially.

Gary looked at him; "You still have suds in your hair."

"I just washed it,"

"You don't wash it very well, do you? Poor Ashy, finds it hard to clean himself properly too."

"Shut up!" Ash heard himself snap. God. Why did he have to lose it like that? And again?

"Going to run out into the rain again?" Gary asked, eyes shining with something like malice.

"No," Ash hissed, and after a moment he pulled the deck of cards from Gary's grip. "Just shut up and let's play,"

"Uh. Ok."

Ash cared to notice, and be inexplicably pleased by the fact that Gary sounded a bit taken aback by that. Chancing a sideways glance at his rival, he also saw another interesting expression; like the carpet had been pulled out from beneath him, and suddenly the tables were turned.

Heh. Ash grinned to himself. The game was on now.

He began dealing the cards, and Misty gave him a poke in the shoulder;

"What are we playing?"

"Cheat?" Ash levelled Gary's gaze.

Gary didn't reply but just nodded, a grin on his face. "Ok, Ashy. Look forward to beating you and your soapy hair."

Teeth gritted and almost ignorant of the other three players, Ash focussed all his mind on beating Gary. He wasn't sure why it mattered. He wasn't sure why he cared. Maybe it compensated for that fact that neither of them had yet to battle properly, with their Pokemon. This was the warm-up match, the practise before the big leagues...

"I win," Gary said, gathering the cards up quickly.

"Wha...no-" Ash stared at his fairly large hand of cards, and then at Gary's, which was empty. "Oh."

He looked round sheepishly, and saw that both Misty and Brock had almost cleaned up too. Only Tracey looked like he might have the potential to lose rather badly.

"I'm rubbish at this game," Tracey muttered, not making Ash feel better in the slightest.

"Poor Tracey. Don't worry. I'm backing you," Gary said, edging a bit closer to Tracey, and leaning over his shoulder to glance at his hand. "Wow. You really are rubbish, aren't you?"

Tracey winced. So did Ash.

He couldn't believe he was losing so horribly. He watched on as Misty came in a proud second, and as predicted Brock came in third.

"Come on, Ash. You can beat him," Misty said, leaning back against the couch. "Just keep a poker face. That's the secret."

Ash had thought, up until now, that his poker faces were pretty good. Evidentially not, at least according to Gary's judgement; who had just so happened to declare Ash "Cheat" at all the right moments. It had been damn near annoying; Ash had never realised his face could be so hopeless at telling a good lie.

And Tracey just happened to be the most Happiest Person In The World. No wonder he was so bad at this terribly misjudged game. Anyone with any sense of conscience would be hopeless at it.

It was Ash's excuse when he finally did lose, and rather spectacularly, too.

"You can't blame a _good conscious_ on totally sucking at a card game," Gary said, voice muffled by the crunching of biscuit. He'd gotten bored part way through the game and had rampaged Ash's kitchen, until he'd found something sweet to eat. He'd made quick work of the cookies.

_My favourites_, Ash thought mournfully.

"Well. It's a stupid game, anyway. And it just goes to show, you have to be a real mean kinda guy to be any good at it." Ash glared in a very unsubtle way at Gary.

Gary just laughed. "Is that right? I guess Misty's pretty high on the "mean" list, then?"

Misty squirmed near to Ash, and her face blushed furious red. "I'm not mean at all!"

"No? Just temperamental then?"

"Just...no! I'm not mean, I'm not temperamental! Why can't you shut up?"

"I'm sorry," through his grin, Gary looked anything but sorry. "I would offer you a cookie along with my apology, but I'm all out." he offered her the empty cookie packet instead.

Misty chucked it back in his face. "Jerk,"

"Aw, you're mean." Gary's indifferent grin didn't alter, and he gave Tracey a nudge in the elbow. "I always thought you were much too nice for your own good."

"That's what you think?" Tracey regarded him, sceptical.

Gary seemed to think for a second. "No," then he shrugged. "Actually I just think you suck really bad at card games."

Tracey grimaced, and then scuffed Gary's hair up roughly.

"Don't take it to heart," Gary attempted to resist, albeit very feebly in Ash's view, "Least you know you and Ash have something in common. You two can lament on your really bad suckiness together. Won't that be fun?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'd love to join in. You know I'd never pass up a chance to join in conversations that include Ash and his suckiness."

"I've never played before," Ash felt he needed to defend himself at some point. Although right now his head felt fuzzy, and his nose was all blocked.

"Never had beginners luck?" Gary asked, looking at him with terrible mock pity. "Aw, poor snotty Ashy."

Ash wasn't given the frame of time needed to fully process what "snotty" alluded to, before he felt a tissue being shoved in his hand.

"Oh my god, Ash. You're going to have the worst cold." Misty looked scarily like his mother. All disapproving like that.

He wiped his nose with what he hoped was a discreet air. Still, it was a little late now. Gary had probably seen a string of snot hanging out of his nostril, or something disgusting. And oh...he really was beginning to feel a bit...ill.

"Mime!"

Ash shuddered a bit when the odd pink mime Pokemon entered the lounge, with a grin which teetered on the edge of deranged happiness and just plain crazy.

Everyone else turned to face it.

"Aw, he's been sweeping. He's such a good Mr Mime, isn't he?" Misty cooed.

"It's insane, that's what it is." Gary said, looking rather put out. "The other day I left some ultra balls on the floor, I turn my back and the next minute it's trying to hoover them all up."

Ash felt a grimace of empathy peer on his face. He'd lost count of the amount of times Mr Mime had mistook his face for a dirty piece of carpet.

"I think he's cute!" Misty defended.

Gary rolled his eyes, "You think strange jellyfish Pokemon are cute."

"Every Pokemon is cute in it's own way, I think," Brock put in, sounding diplomatic.

"What," Gary snorted, "Even Staryu and Starmie? Who don't have a face?"

Ash was not surprised when Misty's already flushed face turned a deep shade of beetroot.

"Staryu and Starmie are adorable," she said through grinding teeth, "just cos you can't see their expressions, doesn't mean they're not."

Gary blinked. "But, but they're _stars. _Stars. That's it. Just weird stars with jewels on them. How can you even know if they're happy or not?"

"I can! A really good trainer can tell how they're Pokemon are feeling just by their actions!"

"Actions?" Gary seemed to be struggling to suppress a snigger. "So like, if it's happy it stands up a bit straighter than usual?"

"You're stupid and not funny." Misty snapped.

Ash bit his lip. He'd thought it was funny. Just a little bit. He'd never really understood Misty's strange affinity for Staryu and Starmie, anyway. Even though he could appreciate that they were perfectly capable and good battlers, he'd never got his head round how anyone could be so endeared to them.

They were just weird stars, after all. With jewels on them.

Well, Ash had never much understood how Tentacool managed to be cute, either. Each to their own, he guessed.

"Well, each to their own." Gary shrugged. And Ash was almost visibly startled by it.

"Mime-Mime-Mime!" Mr Mime swept into the middle of the group, waving his broom.

"No you don't," Gary scooped up his cards, and offered the Pokemon a glare. "Go clean up something else. Something that needs cleaning." he paused for a moment, "Ash would be a good start."

"I had a bath-"

"I'll sort him out. I think he just needs a taste of my Pokemon food to settle him down," Brock scooped Mr Mime up, who struggled a little, but then seemed quelled by Brock's disturbingly maternal tones of voice. He headed out the room, upstairs.

Gary titled his head, interested.

"He's pining for his brothers and sisters, I think," Tracey said in explanation. "Needs something to mollycoddle in the meantime."

"Oh,"

"You'd think he'd be relieved. Not having a load of kids hanging around to look out for all day," Misty said. "I know I'm always glad to get away from my sisters."

"But you don't get on," Ash pointed out.

"Yeah. But, I-"

"I can understand him missing them," Gary said, in a cold voice. He wasn't looking at anyone, only at some loose cards he'd begun shuffling. "Even if you don't get on you'd still miss them."

"Well, of course I miss them," Misty said hastily. "I mean, they're my sisters,"

"Well then," Gary sounded nothing if not a bit colder.

Ash was intrigued and puzzled by it all, and he was also acutely aware of the awkward tension that seemed to have drifted about them.

Tracey cleared his throat and said softly; "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired and if we're going to Mount Moon tomorrow we'll need an early night."

Gary looked up at him; "you're sleeping in my room?"

Tracey nodded. "You coming?"

Gary hesitated; "In a bit. Night Tracey."

"Night," Tracey waved round to the rest of them, and Ash felt mildly alarmed when Misty gripped his shoulder and announced she was going to bed too.

"Now?" he asked dumbly. He also wanted to add that he thought she was being rather inconsiderate, leaving him alone with Gary of all people. And also adding a mix of awkwardness to the atmosphere. No good could come of it, for certain.

"Well you should come too." Misty said casually. "And please wipe your nose. You're like a disgusting dripping tap."

Near to him, Ash heard Gary snigger softly.

He shot him a glare, which was lost on Gary since his head was bent and he was glancing over Ash's cards.

"I'll be up in a minute. Got to finish this," he indicated the cup of cocoa, and instantly wondered if his reasoning for staying up a little later could get any more ridiculous. "And, um, I have to wait up for mom. She's not back yet."

"I can wait up." Gary said. "I'm not sleepy,"

"I'm not either,"

"But you're snotty,"

"She's _my_ mom," Ash folded his arms.

"She's my host,"

Misty sighed; "ok, guys. I'm going to bed. Someone tell your mom...whoever's up...we've sorted out whose sleeping where."

"Fine." Ash kept a glare fixed on Gary.

"Misty," Gary said to her back as she neared the door, "You should know that Tracey has strange and unusual sleeping habits. His bed might be full of questionable stuff. Just letting you know. So you're prepared." he beamed in what he probably thought was a helpful, reassuring manner.

"Er, ok, Gary. Thanks." Misty looked slightly terrified as she descended the staircase.

Ash blinked at Gary. "Questionable stuff?"

"I don't know. Tracey is weird. You probably knew that." Gary said offhandedly. His attention still seemed only to be spared for the cards littered on the floor between them. "Wow, Ashy. You really _do_ suck," he picked up Ash's remaining cards, a thin smirk was prickling his lips. "Really, badly, amazingly suck. That's over half the pack you had there."

Ash's scowl was half-hearted. It was hard to scowl when you had such a terrible thumping in the back of your head and just wanted to go to sleep. "Do you have to rub it in,"

"Definitely." Gary nodded, annoyingly bright. Shuffling the cards back into a neat pack, he looked up at Ash finally. "Misty's right,"

Ash blinked. "Huh?"

"You really are gonna have a cold tomorrow."

"Won't," Ash had snapped, rather childishly, before he could stop himself. As he said it, he could feel a sneeze tickling at his nose. He staved it off; not very well.

"Hah. Will."

Ash grunted, not wanting to concede that he might be right.

"Well, look on the bright side,"

"What?"

"You won't be getting Misty's Psyduck anytime soon."

Despite himself, Ash grinned. Startlingly, Gary grinned back, and Ash was reminded of a little earlier, when they'd shared a brief smile.

"That's true," Ash felt himself nod. Seeing Gary grinning, it was almost disorienting to his senses. But then maybe that was the flu.

_No._ He definitely wasn't getting the flu!

Then Gary's amused expression collapsed into a familiar offhand iciness. As though he'd caught himself doing something indecent and wrong. Ash was almost, he was, disappointed by it. He'd liked the grin. A bit.

Before he could think any more on it, Gary spoke, his voice soft and slightly murmured;

"Did you mean what you said before?" it was almost like it might have pained him to say it. He wasn't looking at Ash.

Ash was taken aback, he'd not expected such a sharp turnabout of conversation. As if such a complicated thing as conversation had ever occurred between them.

"What I said before?" Ash spoke slowly. He caught the embarrassed annoyance flash on Gary's face when he looked up at him.

"Yeah. What you said, you said you thought I use them. Use your friends."

"Oh," Ash swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably. He'd been angry, he'd not liked the pasta as much as everyone else, he'd had a rotten day, he'd been annoyed at Gary It wasn't anything new. But what he'd said?

Loathe to admit, he wasn't sure if it was true at all. Probably...it wasn't true.

What the hell did he know about Gary Oak, anyway?

As these past couple of days seemed to have proven, not a lot, really.

He glanced at Gary, and at the same time Gary raised his head to look at him, and their eyes were locked. Then a flash of something other than what Ash was used to seeing in his rivals eyes. There was no glare, no cocky self-assurance there. It was just a look, and in it Ash saw an unmistakable trace of vulnerability.

Like a shocked shiver up Ash's back, it was a disconcerting sight. And he watched as Gary tipped his head back down, and though it was dark in the room, he knew Gary's face had flushed pink.

Ash cleared his throat; "No. I...I don't think you're using them." he paused, as Gary looked back at him, his expression blank, "I think I was just really angry. Just saying stuff I didn't mean. You know?"

There was another pause between them, a silence which wasn't half so uncomfortable as before, and then Gary nodded his head slightly. His lips curved up a tiny bit. His eyes still looked a bit unsure.

"Yeah, I know."

Ash felt himself smiling too. And it was probably the best either of them were going to get to an apology.

Well. It was something, at least.

Something...Ash hesitated. Gary was still looking at him, and for once, his expression wasn't that of guarded hostility, or twisted into a unpleasant smirk. Maybe...maybe Ash could ask him now. Why he was staying here?

He didn't have to demand to know, not when they were sitting here like this, and were both smiling. At _each other._ He could ask...Gary would tell him, and then Ash's mind would be at rest at last...

"Gary, why-"

Gary leant back, and stretched his arms, and the small moment of understanding between them was lifted. Jerkily, Ash leant back too. He'd been unaware of the small gap between them, and now he was, and with it he was suddenly very embarrassed.

Maybe Gary was too, because he took a moment to collect himself, his eyes wandering all about the room, but never on Ash.

"Well, Ashy," he finally spoke through a poorly disguised yawn. "I'm going to bed now,"

"I thought you weren't sleepy?"

"Wasn't. Am now." Gary shrugged, and stood up with a stretch. He walked to the door, and faltered for a moment, before looked over his shoulder at Ash. "Um. Don't get your snotty tissues all over the place. It's pretty disgusting."

"Haha. Funny." Ash called after him, and didn't feel half so annoyed as he probably should have been.

He looked at the floor, where the playing cards had been tidily stacked. And nearby, was his cup of cocoa. It was almost empty. He downed the rest in one and it was as annoyingly nice as the last time he'd tried it.

Well. At least it wasn't choking him anymore.

888

"Ash, when you wake up saying- 'but by bant boo bow boo bount boon,', do you seriously think I'm not going to tell you that you are most definitely not going to Mount Moon today?"

Misty had been right about her bet, anyway.

At least Ash wasn't owed her Psyduck., though the thought was barely comforting.

Ash flopped back against his pillow, feeling like a corpse that had been indecently removed from it's coffin. He was so cold. And tired. And his head hurt so much. and his nose was all blocked...

"Honestly. I can't believe you managed to catch cold like that! What were you thinking, going out in the rain? I'll make you a hot drink. You liked Gary's cocoa, didn't you? I must get the recipe for that off him."

And his mom was still raving on about his arch rival Gary Oak. And so what if his cocoa was alright, it didn't mean Gary was alright, even though he'd been kind of alright last night, and his eyes had looked scared.

"Cocoa, Ash, dear? And don't get out of bed!"

"By bon't bant boboa!"

"Sorry, dear. I don't understand what you mean."

Ash had a feeling she understood perfectly well. But he was left to protest feebly in the tangle of his covers as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ash didn't really give time for his conscience to catch up with him. To think about how disappointed everyone else might be that they'd cancelled the trip to Mount Moon due to his terrible cold. And anyway, he was much too feverish for a good part of the morning; having weird dreams, or perhaps hallucinations, about giant Tentacools. And Misty was there, and she was telling him to hug one, only he didn't want to. Then Gary came and teased him, and said it was easy, and he was hugging all the Tentacools and Misty was cheering for him.

Urgh. It was some kind of messed up nightmare.

At some point during the morning his mom must have left him the godforsaken cup of cocoa, because he'd drank it up all too eagerly, and had also decided it was the most perfect drink in the world. An ideal gift for those giant Tentacools, which were still bothering him for that hug.

Only Pikachu, _faithful_ Pikachu, seemed inclined to stick by an hallucinating Ash Ketchum. Although it didn't seem to be lost on the electric mouse that flu might be contagious, and it was hesitant about sitting anywhere too near to it's owner.

It was quite insulting, actually. And somewhere in Ash's dreams, he made a petty, mental note never to visit any of his friends when they were on their fluey death bed ever again.

A little later, when Ash's brain seemed to be clearing up a bit, there was a short rap on the door.

"Are you awake?" Brock's voice.

Ash peeked from under the covers, squinting against the light of the room. "Yes,"

"Ok to come in?"

"Yes. Wait-, you're not a giant Tentacool, are you?"

"Erm. No?"

"And you don't want a hug?"

"Definitely not, Ash,"

"Oh good. Come in then."

Brock edged into the room, looking a little wary. "Giant Tentacles? Hugs?"

Ash shook his head, and felt a little dizzy for it. "Never mind. Look, I'm sorry about Mount Moon. If I didn't have a cold-"

"Don't worry about it," Brock said easily, "we've got all the holidays to go there."

"Is everyone mad?"

"No," Brock said with an assurance Ash couldn't really convince himself of. Brock seemed to gather that; "well, um. Tracey was a little disappointed, and Gary was sulking a bit. They'll be fine, though."

Ash gathered the duvet round himself, and bits of shredded tissue fluttered to the ground. He felt pathetic, and his conscience was stinging into being. He remembered Gary's excited face. He'd never seen that look on him before.

"Everyone was really looking forward to it, weren't they?" he muttered quietly. "Then I was stupid and went running into the rain."

"Hey," Brock extended a hand and patted Ash on the shoulder. "Don't go feeling bad about it all. And anyway, I thought you did great last night. Putting up with Gary. Is that some kind of record for you two?"

"For what?" Ash was confused.

"For staying in a room together and having a halfway civil conversation."

"I-we weren't-," Ash wrapped the duvet around him more, "We were just playing cards. And anyway, he's still mean."

Brock just smiled, and Ash felt a little patronised.

"What?"

"Nothing," Brock shook his head, but his smile remained. "I have to go now. I said I'd help out at the lab. You know, with the fete and everything. Feel better soon, okay?"

"Yeah,"

Ash slumped back into his sheets. His cold was still raw, and his head was still thumping like some strange muffled disco, but other than that he was feeling better. At least he'd not mistaken Brock for some giant Tentacool.

It was a good start. And Brock hadn't been angry. Not that he'd ever expected him to be. He was Brock, and Brock was nice. No, he needn't worry about Brock. It was Gary he needed to watch out for.

Gary was the only thing that made Ash apprehensive as he placed his bare feet on the carpet, testing his flued up sense of balance as he gathered the duvet about himself.

He's going to be a jerk about it, Ash thought with doomed resignation. He's going to say stuff. Stuff that won't be very nice.

And since when had it ever been any different?

Oddly, or perhaps not so oddly, Ash was comforted by that fact. It was true, Gary was never nice to Ash _usually_, so it wasn't like he had anything to lose.

Or was it more the fact that he wanted something to gain?

And still. There was last night. Last night when Gary had smiled, and Ash had smiled too. And if it was just a snapshot of a moment, anyone could have been forgiven for thinking they were best friends.

And Gary didn't look half so cocky when he just _smiled._

Ash shuffled forwards in his duvet, somehow encouraged to keep moving.

He spared himself a short glance in the mirror, and then wished he hadn't. He looked like a milk bottle with a mop of black hair. Bits of tissue clung to his shirt and hair, and his nose was bright and brazen against his peaky skin.

He groaned. Oh, for the fun Gary was going to have when he saw him like this.

8

"Well. Hello there, Ash. What's all this talk of 'Bout Boon'? I don't believe I've heard of this strange place you speak of."

"Hello, Tracey," Ash smiled weakly, not sure whether or not to be relieved at the sight of Tracey, alone in the lounge, sketching Gary's Eevee. "Listen, I'm sorry it got cancelled-"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Tracey waved it off with his pencil.

Feeling a little more confident, Ash scanned around curiously; "er, where's Gary? And Misty?"

Tracey didn't look up from his frantic sketching; "in there," he jerked his head to the kitchen.

"In there?" Ash repeated, feeling quite worried.

It was a horrible thought. Why were Misty and Gary in there? All alone and together?

"Yep. In there. That place. The kitchen." Tracey seemed to be quite ignorant of any mild panic attacks he might be burdening Ash with. Oblivious happy sketcher that he was.

Ash attempted to arrange his duvet around himself a little better, but gave up when he almost stumbled backwards. Tossing it off, he took a deep, bracing breath and strode into the kitchen.

He was greeted with the terrible and unnatural sight of Gary and Misty standing together and talking.

"You're some kind of retarded Rattata," Gary was saying, a nasty look on his face.

Ash was horrified.

He stormed across the kitchen and placed himself dutifully between Misty and Gary, his hand twitching into a fist which was only too eager to connect with Gary's face;

"What did you say to her?"

"No, it's ok, Ash," Misty said between giggles, "we're playing a game."

"Game?" Ash stared between them.

"Yeah. Pokemon impressions. He's trying to guess what Pokemon I am." then Misty pulled a strange face. To be fair to Gary, she did look a bit like some sort of retarded Pokemon. But perhaps not a Rattata.

"You look more like a Nidoran gone wrong," he suggested.

Misty's face fell, and her hands went on her hips. "I was trying to be a Dewgong. It wasn't _that_ hard."

"Oh." Ash felt his shoulders slump a bit. It didn't have much to do with his flu, he realised. He turned to see Gary staring at him. "Erm. Morning."

"Or afternoon. Hello, Death. Did you have a safe journey from the Underworld?"

"Gary. Stop it," Misty shoved Gary's shoulder, in an amiable way. Ash thought she might as well not have shoved him at all, for how feeble it was.

Gary laughed.

And it didn't seem to have the desired effect either. Ash decided Misty wasn't very good with her shoving techniques.

"Aw, and you're not wearing the Pikachu Pyjamas. Didn't I say they look adorable on you?"

Ash thought, if only he didn't feel so weak and flu-like, he might thump Gary. Last nights smiling and such be damned.

"Ash," Misty quickly spoke up, and her hands almost rested on his shoulders, but at the last moment moved away. Then there was clear embarrassment on her face, and Gary sniggered next to her. She stamped briefly on his foot, and he cursed and hopped away.

Misty cleared her throat, as if nothing had happened, "Ash," she repeated. "You really do look like death. I think you should go back to bed. Your mom said that if you-"

"I'm feeling better," Ash batted away her concern, watching with incredulity as Gary pulled a pack of cookies from the cupboard and began munching on them. "Why are you eating them?" Ash demanded.

"I'm hungry," Gary shrugged. "Hey, what was all that talk about giant Tentacools?"

"Huh...what?" Ash hoped his peaky skin didn't give away the terrible blush which was burning his face.

"Giant Tentacools. You were talking about some. I've never seen any before." Gary was looking at Ash with something like suspicion. "You said you hugged one too. I think you made it up. You couldn't hug one. It'd probably sting you-"

"How do you know about it?" Ash asked in a rush, not bothering to mention that it had all been a bizarre hallucination. As if he needed to feel anymore foolish.

Gary turned his attention back to the cookies, seeming bored. "When I gave you the cocoa drink. That's what you were saying."

"Mom gave me the cocoa drink." Ash corrected.

"No, I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Unless I wandered into a room which looked amazingly similar to yours and there was a stupid kid in there who looked incredibly like you. A snotty, very stupid kid."

"Well. Maybe." Ash didn't like to think Gary had been in his room. Besides the fact that Ash was all flued up and had been talking nonsense, he just didn't like the idea anyway.

Gary hadn't been in his room since they were little kids. Very little. And then they had got on alright, and had been friends.

Now was different, and they weren't friends. And Ash didn't think Gary should have any reason, or any right to go in that room anymore.

Even to bring him wonderfully perfect cups of cocoa.

Ash cringed, remembering that part of his hallucination a little more clearly. He hoped, and then guessed, that Gary had not heard that part. Thank god.

"Giant Tentacools," Gary was shaking his head, amused. "The lengths you go to, just to impress me, Ashy."

"What! I wasn't trying to impress you!"

"Sure,"

"It sounds like a lovely hallucination." Misty said, though she was looking at Ash as though he might be a little disturbed. She hesitated, then grabbed him by the elbow. "If you won't go to bed, you could at least sit down." she smiled at him, and the smile looked like one of the many she'd shared with Gary last night.

Ash grimaced. It was downright rude that Gary insisted on plaguing his thoughts, even when he wasn't actively speaking, or even _there._

Misty didn't catch his disdain, as she led him into the lounge. "It's kind of worked out well that we aren't going to Mount Moon today. I think we're going to go help Professor Oak on the ranch. Mrs Ketchum was saying how busy it is right now."

Ash sat at the edge of the couch and looked at Misty. Past her shoulder he saw Gary still loitering in the kitchen, probably flushing out another stash of cookies. Ash blinked back to Misty. "Can I be of help?" he asked, feeling uselessly cold-filled.

"Probably not." Tracey grinned, and chucked a box of tissues on his lap. "You can just sit there and think about what you did."

He knew Tracey was joking, but Ash stared down at his lap anyway, feeling a little redundant.

"I'm sorry, guys. Really I am."

"And so you should be," Gary entered the room, and Eevee sprang up from it's pose in front of Tracey, to greet it's master. Tracy made a weak noise of annoyance.

"Don't be sad. You can draw me instead." Gary stood in front of Tracey, looking ridiculously proud. "C'mon. I can strike a pose."

"You're not a Pokemon." Tracey pointed out.

"But I'm nice to look at," Gary said, as though it was all the validation he needed.

Tracey half heartedly flung his sketchpad at Gary, catching the side of his shoulder. "You're horrible to look at. Your hair would probably take up most of the paper."

"If not that, his big head," Misty put in slyly.

"I'm upset," Gary didn't sound upset at all as he sat, cross legged on the floor and began flicking through the sketchpad.

Ash absently stared at the sketchpad, and found himself considering Gary's hair. It wasn't _that_ big. Well, maybe it was. But Ash thought it was kind of alright on him anyway. It suited him.

Ash brushed a hand through his own hair, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Ash, sure you're alright?" Misty sounded concerned. "I think maybe you should go to bed. I could make you something hot to eat if you like?"

"It's ok, Misty," Ash smiled his gratitude, but secretly he was finding Misty's concern a little grating now. "I think I'll be fine for Mount Moon, tomorrow. If everyone's up for that?" his gaze rested, somewhat expectant on Gary.

Gary didn't look up from the sketchpad. Maybe he was too deeply engrossed.

"Well will you, indeed?"

Ash turned, and Delia was standing behind him, a light frown on her face. Behind her was Brock and Professor Oak.

"Didn't hear you come in, mom."

"Well here we are. And you should be in bed."

"I told him," Misty said, sounding alarmingly like a student desperate to please her teacher.

"Well, we're off to round up Ponyta. We could use a little help." Professor Oak said. "They're a bit frisky."

"Ponyta?" Misty's eyes lit up. "Oh, they're so beautiful,"

"Can I come?" Ash looked at his mother, knowing it was a hopeless case. Gary had stood up, and was handing Tracey back his sketchpad. Tracey's face was a creased smile. It was an expression Tracey seemed to share with Gary a lot, Ash noticed.

Another of those infuriating things Ash couldn't fathom.

Ash was briefly reminded of last night. He'd been so close. Almost asked Gary why...

"You're staying here, Ash. And no arguments."

Ash pouted, but even as he did, found himself sneezing.

"Here," as he passed, Gary threw a loose tissue in Ash's direction. "And don't start going on about giant Tentacools,"

Delia raised an eyebrow at Ash, and he looked away quickly.

With everyone gone, Ash was alone in the house; save Pikachu and Gary's Eevee, who were both small and agreeable Pokemon and seemed to get along very well. Ash watched them for a little bit; until his attention was drawn to the window where brilliant sun was glaring through the netted curtains, scattering tiny little dots all across the couch like golden beetles. Ash leant back, the permanent dull thumping cold in the back of his head easing up a little bit.

Through the glare of the window, he could make out the little dots which were his mother, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty and Gary, all headed to the lab. It was hard to determine who some of them were, but Professor Oak was relatively easy, with his white coat flapping out against the wind. Gary was even easier; Ash could recognise the cocky stance, even without the added definition which was the older boys spiky brown hair.

The sun was lulling and warm on Ash's skin, and his cold was tugging at his senses, pulling them away. He was tired, and needed to sleep. Even though he wanted to be at the lab, and the ranch, with the Ponyta, where everyone else was.

But still. He was so tired.

888

More Notes: This chapter was going to be longer, but I figure it was long enough as it was. Stuff I intended to put in this chapter will be in the next. If anyone doesn't mind added length, please let me know! Also, please, please, please leave a review! Even if it's just one word, it's at least an acknowledgement that people are reading this, and I can gather it you're enjoying it or not. So Review! Tis good karma! -shiny puppy eyes-


	5. Chapter 5

Notes- this chapter features: Frisky Ponyta! Salivating Arcanine! Black Eyes! Snorlax Boxers!

**Chapter 5 **

"Gary saved Brock's _life_?" _I won't believe it._ Ash had added, in his thoughts.

Misty was beaming at him, and nodding a bit too enthusiastically.

Ash's head was foggy and thick with sleep. He had been sleeping through much of the day, and both Pikachu and Eevee were curled on his lap. Through the window the sky was dimming to the dull pinkish colour of evening.

And Gary had _saved Brock's life._

Ash considered asking the reason why, or even how, as he levered himself up a bit more on the couch.

For a while, probably before he'd fallen asleep, he'd heard voices outside the house, shouting and laughing, and it had all sounded like too much fun. Like the laughter was deliberately trying to torment him. Then he'd had a long and dreamless sleep, which was probably a good sign, since it hadn't involved giant Tentacools.

Then Misty had burst in, woke him up with a gentle nudge, and announced that Gary had saved Brock's life.

Still processing it all, he squinted at Misty through baffled eyes; "Gary saved Brock's life?" he repeated, wondering if he said it a few more times it might all evaporate into a bad dream.

"Yes," Misty nodded with more enthusiasm, "There were a load of Tauros, and they were all running towards us, and they caught up to Brock. Then Gary sent out his Arcanine and it chased them all away,"

Ash rubbed his eyes and blinked away the last of his sleep. "Oh," was all he could think to say.

Then the door burst open again, and Tracey was standing there grinning.

"We caught one, finally! The Professor got it!" he was waving a pokeball in the air.

Misty grinned back, and Ash felt strangely misplaced between them.

"Oh, Ash you're awake," Tracey seemed to notice him with a wave, "how are you feeling?"

"Confused," Ash stated, honestly.

"No more giant Tentacools?" from behind Tracey, Gary peeked in, a smirk on his face. Then he looked at Misty; "has he told you? We caught one at last."

"Yep," Misty smiled at him. And Gary was smiling back. "Do you need some help?"

"We've still got four more to round up,"

Ash watched as both Tracey and Gary left, and then Misty stood to follow.

"I want to come too," he said, and was standing up before she could say otherwise.

A brief clouding sensation passed over his head, and he knew his cold was still there, a nasty reminder.

"Ash, you're sick," Misty began to protest.

"I feel much better," he insisted, and was already walking toward the door. He felt Misty at his side, giving him a concerned look.

"You know your mom is going to kill you? Either that or the cold,"

Ash shrugged, then turned properly to Misty; "did he really save Brock?

"I told you."

Ash looked ahead, where Gary and Tracey were already running out onto the ranch. A little way ahead were three other little figures; Professor Oak, Delia and Brock, all trying to round up braying and frantic Ponyta.

"Well, Gary didn't technically save him then, did he? Arcanine did the saving."

Misty blinked at Ash, rather bemused. "I guess. But it's his Arcanine."

Ash managed to suppress a rather petulant scowl. He couldn't let childish spite get the better of him now. And he wanted to be out here, with everyone else, and get on with having the fun he knew he'd been missing through the better part of the day.

They reached the fence which held in the disobedient Ponyta, and there on the field Ash could make out everyone's figures, which looked small and drowned in the vastness which was the ranch.

A little nearer than everyone else, and then Ash realised they were walking towards him, Gary was talking to Brock, and Brock was laughing at him, or with him. Whatever. They were both laughing, and Ash was beginning to get a headache.

"I could've saved him," he mumbled. "Brock, I mean,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I wouldn't have used a Pokemon, either. I would have saved him _myself._"

Misty sighed; "I'm sure you would have, Ash." she didn't sound impressed. "And you would have gotten horribly mauled in the process,"

Ash bit back a snappy reply. He didn't want to argue with Misty; and when he turned back to the field he saw that Brock and Gary had reached them.

Brock's appearance was dishevelled and his hair was spikier than usual. Gary, in a contrast which seemed only to exist to annoy Ash, was all perfect and spotless. And his usually pale cheeks were tinged with the tiniest bit of pink.

As Brock blew out an exhausted sigh, he turned to Ash, eyebrows raised.

"Ash? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I tried suggesting that. It was a futile effort." Misty said, her voice heavy.

"I wanted to come help,"

"How can you help?" Gary asked, like he was pretending to be curious, "I don't see what good you could be,"

Almost unconsciously, Ash clenched his fists. It was what he always did when Gary riled him like that, he was beginning to realise. Like some sort of instinctive act. The ferocious dig of nail in his own palm was almost satisfactory, like maybe he was projecting that angry pain onto his rival, even though he knew it was having no effect whatsoever.

In fact, rather as Ash had come to expect, Gary just smirked at him.

Even worse, Misty said something, and her voice was sweet and teasing, and she was talking to Gary;

"Caught anymore yet?"

"Not yet, those Ponyta are demonic." and Gary was smiling back at Misty, and it wasn't a very innocent smile either. Because Ash had gotten to know Gary's smiles by now, and he could almost split them into two distinct categories; Deeply Angelic or, and this being the most common, Deeply Obscene.

Right now, Gary was smiling at Misty, and if it had been directed at himself, Ash knew he would have been blushing bright red. Obscene didn't quite cover it.

"Not so demonic as the Tauros," Misty laughed girlishly. Ash was bewildered by it. Misty didn't laugh like that.

"They're probably my Tauros," Ash decided to point out, wanting to remind everyone of all the Tauros he's caught, that one time...

"That explains a lot. They were very, very deranged." Gary said sombrely.

Misty laughed again.

"Ash, your mom won't be too happy you're outside," Brock's voice sounded distant and unimportant.

Ash was too busy being perplexed by Misty, who continued to laugh girlishly and smile too much at his arch rival.

"Hey, you should remember that time the Tauros _saved _us all from Team Rocket,"

Gary turned to Ash, and the Deeply Obscene smile was gone, replaced with something like tentative interest. "I remember. But so what? Team Rocket are not exactly known for their success rate."

Ash couldn't argue with that, much to his chagrin.

The silence which lingered about them seemed to agree with Gary.

Misty's laugh was embarrassed; "well, Ash has a point. The Tauros did save us that time,"

"They also nearly trampled Brock," Gary added. His smirk was deep and looked like it might become permanent if it was given the chance.

That instinctive feeling in Ash's clenched fists returned, and they twitched some sort of anticipation. He wasn't sure what it was, but the hotness simmering around his head was definitely not a good feeling.

"Uh," he took a moment to take in Brock; who looked fine, really. Certainly not as though he'd suffered some near death experience. It had probably all been exaggerated. Ash knew Gary best for his bragging, and Misty had probably got caught up in the excitement of it all. It comforted him mildly, but he asked anyway; "...are you alright, Brock?"

Brock laughed; "fine, of course,"

Ash felt a little more assured, but Gary was still smirking, and there was nothing to be done about that.

He turned away in time to see Tracey running towards them, face flushed a brilliant red, waving two pokeballs in his hands.

"Look! Two more! We got em!"

Tracey clambered over the fence, and took a moment to regard Ash. "Don't you remember? You have a cold. And also, your mom is going to kill you,"

Ash grinned weakly. "I feel much better, thanks."

Tracey shook his head, but a faint smile was visible there. When he turned to face Gary the smile seemed to glow, and then Gary smiled back, and it was like the one he had shared so briefly with Ash last night, only magnified a few thousand times.

For a moment, Ash wondered what made Tracey so special.

"Two down, two to go," Gary grinned as Tracey threw the pokeballs to his chest. He pocketed them both.

"Professor says we'll have to put them in the separate PC, so we know who needs training and all that," Tracey said.

Gary rolled his eyes. "I know that. I've been helping out at the lab long enough, stupid,"

Tracey pulled a face at him, and Gary stuck his tongue out and then hopped over the fence into the field with ease.

"Are you coming with us this time?" his face was bright and maybe a bit hopeful when he looked at Misty.

Ash was bemused by it, and Misty laughed another of those weird laughs.

"I don't think so! Didn't you see? I nearly got mauled last time,"

Gary shrugged it off; "Don't worry. If you can catch a Tauros you'll have no problem with a Ponyta. They're pretty tame in comparison."

Misty looked doubtfully out at the field. In the fair distance was Professor Oak and Delia; chasing around the final two tiring Pokemon.

"Come on," Gary said, and he held out a hand, which seemed to indicate Misty's. "If you come with, I'll let you admire my beautiful Arcanine,"

Ash felt his stomach twist, and decided that Gary was just a rude and immodest little brat. Because clearly, Arcanine was a word which meant something else entirely. Something vulgar and inappropriate, and nothing to do with fire Pokemon at all.

"Well, ok," Misty stepped forward, hesitant.

And then Ash's nausea was replaced with deep, furious scandal, when Misty seemed to accept the atrocious chat-up line, and her hand met Gary's. He led her, with a grin which might have been encouragement, but Ash also liked to imagine as Smug Jerk, onto the field.

Gary turned round once to settle eyes on Tracey; "are you coming? Or do you want me to pick up all the extra brownie points from Gramps?"

Considering Tracey was such a fawn for Professor Oak, and everything he stood for, and also the fact that Tracey seemed to be Gary's Best Friend Ever these days, Ash was not surprised when Tracey jumped back over the fence, a determined look on his face.

"No way," and he linked hands with Misty as well.

Of course, Tracey's hand didn't count.

Swallowing down his sickness, Ash watched the three of them run off, looped together by swinging hands. Ash tried not to think of Misty and Gary playing cards, and their smiles, and other stuff which seemed to hurt his stomach. He turned to Brock.

"Aren't you going, too?"

"Nah," Brock shook his head. He was leant, looking casual and carefree on the fence. A million mind sets away from Ash's own tormented mind. "I think I've suffered enough near-death experiences today."

Ash didn't want to think about that, of all things. He pulled a sour face.

"So, is Gary's Arcanine really that great?"

Brock looked at Ash for a moment, then laughed. "Well, I guess so. It's a pretty high level, if that's what you mean."

"Oh. And it really saved your life?"

"Maybe a little," Brock smiled a bit. "But it really wasn't all that spectacular."

"That's good." Ash said, with the enthusiasm of doorstop.

He couldn't help but stare at what was happening in the field before him. Though their figures were all small and not at all detailed when they were so far off, it still somehow upset Ash to see Misty shrieking loudly, as a wily Ponyta brushed past her. Gary was shouting something to her, and she was laughing back at him. Then Gary caught a hold, finally, of one of the Ponyta, and Tracey cheered.

"Do you think Misty likes Gary?"

Ash had asked the question in a rush; and not really given himself time to think on the consequences, nor whether he really believed it himself.

Now he'd said it, it seemed that little bit more real. More frightening, even. He watched as Gary gave Misty a leg up onto the Ponyta, and she was giggling.

Brock sounded thoughtful in his reply; "I don't think so." he paused, and then; "I know Tracey likes him,"

Ash wasn't surprised by that at all. "Yeah. That's pretty obvious, isn't it."

"Is it?" Brock looked at Ash now, his brow raised.

"Either that, or the normal thing to do round here is to treat Gary like some sort of God. He loves him almost as much as Professor Oak."

Brock laughed loudly.

Ash continued: "you like him too, don't you?"

"He's ok. I don't really know him that well." Brock looked at Ash with interest. "Does it, um, bother you?"

Ash shook his head, and heard himself sigh, heavy and weary; "What's it got to do with me, anyway? Obviously though, there's something you lot see in Gary that I really don't."

"What do you see?"

"A self-conceited jerk."

Brock laughed again, tossing his head back. "Maybe you're right. There's certainly a bit of that in him."

"A bit of? I'd say a lot of."

"Well. A lot of, then." Brock amended. "But hey, he cooks a mean lasagne."

"I could cook lasagne," Ash insisted. "And it'd be better too." he watched as Misty and Tracey rode around on the wild Ponyta, and Gary stood in the middle, laughing.

A little way off were the Professor and Delia, and when Delia caught sight of Ash, she gave him a wave which might have also suggested she was going to give him a lecture a little later on. Ash winced, and waved meekly back.

"Which do you prefer? Death by cold or death by angry maternal instincts?" Brock was joking, but Ash found himself contemplating his own preference with a bleak seriousness.

They watched as the two Ponyta came cantering toward them; and Misty's shrieks of terror almost drowned out Tracey's laughter. Behind them was a large, brilliant spark of orange and yellow, bounding across the field with great ease. It took Ash a moment to realise it was an Arcanine.

"Idiot!" Misty scowled, clutching tight to her Pontya as it halted by the fence, it's hooves pawing at the ground. "Why'd he get the damn Arcanine out? He knew it'd freak out the Ponyta!"

"It got them moving though!" Tracey was laughing, and he fell from his Ponyta with a yelp before it cantered away again. He cursed and rubbed his rear rather pitifully.

"One-nil to me,"

Gary came into sight, and he offered Tracey a hand up with a smug smile.

Tracey shook his head as he accepted it. "No way. You didn't catch that Ponyta. That's Misty's,"

"I did catch it," Gary said, grinning deviously. "I was just being a gentleman, giving it to the lady," he looked at Misty, who was still clutching tight to her rogue Ponyta, as though her life depended on it. "Heh. Nice riding back there."

Despite her terror, Misty managed to pull off an impressively venomous glare.

"You...that stupid Arcanine! Don't ever do that again! Idiot!"

"What?" Gary was innocent. "Don't you like my Arcanine?"

"No!" Misty snapped, and Ash felt victorious.

"Aw," Gary was disappointed, but Ash knew he was feigning it. "You said it was wonderful, too,"

"Well I changed my mind. Quite dramatically. It's a wild and demented beast which shouldn't be let within a 1000 mile radius of mankind."

"He likes to chase Ponyta." Gary shrugged. He stepped up to Misty's Ponyta, which was jumping about unsteadily. "A lift down, madam?" he raised a hand to Misty's.

She took it in a clumsy hold, and almost fell into Gary's arms, all shaky and white. The Ponyta had cantered off before anyone could stop it.

"Hah. That's nil-nil again." Tracey said joyously.

Gary waved after it. "Farewell, noble Ponyta. May we see you again, when you've become less wimpy."

"Urgh." Misty groaned, resting heavily against Gary's shoulder. "I hate you. And I feel sick."

Gary grinned, "That's what all the girls say,"

And Ash noticed, with terrible distress, that Gary's arm was supporting the small of Misty's back.

"Here, let me help you." Ash stepped forwards, and made a show of pulling Misty away from Gary's hold.

Misty moaned a bit more. "Just let me sit down." she wavered, and both Ash and Gary guided her to the ground. Ash let his hand linger a little longer on her shoulder.

"Well," Gary didn't seem fussed, anyway. "I guess rounding up the Ponyta didn't work out." he was looking at the field in some amusement; "we should leave them for Gramps and Mrs Ketchum to round up."

Both the Professor and Delia were leaping about for a Ponyta, and after one near miss ended up falling into a heap on top of each other.

Gary grinned more widely; "I don't think they'll complain. They like the company."

Ash saw the Professor help his mother back to her feet, and they were both laughing. Then his view of them was blocked by the blur of vivid orange and yellow, and Gary's Arcanine came into sight.

It was so swift in it's step, and so graceful with it, that for a second Ash was almost awed by it, and could have completely understood certain peoples gushing words. It really was quite beautiful.

Misty let out a little scream; "Oh no! It's coming straight for us!"

Gary laughed, and Ash stared at him, annoyed. But as he stared his annoyance faded a little. And it wasn't like there had been any point to it, anyway. Gary wasn't even looking at him.

That was ok too, though. Because Ash was given the moment to look at Gary properly. Whose face was always a little paler than everyone else's, and whose hair was that reddish burnt brown, and seemed to look intentional even though it was so messy. _Artful._ Wasn't that the word he'd used?

As a warm breeze rushed round them, Ash saw the hair, artful or spiky, or whatever it was supposed to be, whip about with it. And the pale complexion which met his skin, a shocking contrast to dark hair and eyes. And suddenly Ash was looking at his rival from an altogether more different perspective.

Ash quickly turned away, mortified that his mind might have betrayed him like that. He was gratefully distracted by the big, hairy, salivating sight of Arcanine, who looked much less graceful close up, and more like an enormous dopey dog.

"Urgh. It's drooling all over me!" Misty staggered from under the Arcanine's great, hulking body and knocked into Ash.

"Hey, you'll hurt his feelings!" Gary stroked a hand over the beasts muzzle. It nudged against Gary with such enthusiasm that he almost fell backwards.

"Oh, it's magnificent." Tracey said, and he'd already gotten his sketchbook out, and was drawing frantically.

"My Charizard's pretty magnificent, isn't it?" Ash looked at both Brock and Misty, desperate for confident confirmation.

"Of course it is." Misty said, looking at Arcanine with perfect disdain. "It's a lot more magnificent than that hairy thing."

Gary leered at her, "oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Gary wasn't looking at Misty anymore; "Hey, Ashy. Why don't we have a little battle? Your Charizard and my Arcanine? And see whose is most magnificent?"

Ash felt the pit of his stomach drop."I can't." he said, and was more furious that of all Pokemon Gary could have picked for a battle, he'd chosen Ash's infamously unruly Charizard.

And there was no point hiding it from Gary, who would be a nuisance and probably pester him, or no doubt new best friends Tracey and Brock for the truth anyway. Ash deliberated for a second, feeling Gary's gaze on him, as well as everyone else's, who already knew.

He looked at Gary; who seemed more curious than impatient.

Ash closed his eyes for a tiny second. In his head, he recalled Gary smiling last night, and it had been friendly and...nice. Ash had smiled too.

It couldn't be so bad.

He opened his eyes and looked at Gary with a brave face; "I can't let my Charizard battle with you. It won't obey me."

For a moment, Ash held his breath, wondering if he'd just made the most awful confession of his life. He'd just given a pretty big pile of fuel to Gary's never ending fire of taunts against him.

But Gary just blinked at him, his face rather blank.

And then Ash felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, supportive. "Don't worry, Ash. It'll listen to you one of these days, I know it."

Misty. She was shockingly supportive when she wanted to be, Ash dimly noticed. But he was still trying to decipher Gary's reaction, which had now been blocked by Tracey.

"C'mon. We can't be having Pokemon Battles, anyway. You do still have that flu thing, remember. Which makes you hallucinate weird stuff, like giant Tentacools."

Ash allowed himself to be led toward the lab.

"What? Hallucinations?" Gary sounded disappointed. "Oh, and I thought you were telling the truth, Ashy!" his laugh was faintly malicious, but Ash was not bothered by it.

If anything, he was more relieved. Gary had not said a single nasty word about Charizard.

That was strange.

"Hah. Ashy dreams of hugging giant Tentacools. This is priceless stuff. I need to write it all down."

"Shut up," Misty said, somewhere near to Ash's side. "And can't you control that rabid beast?"

Ahead of them, Arcanine was running about in deranged circles, panting and barking madly.

"It's his walkies. He likes to walk." Gary said, and he sided up to Misty, just so Ash could see him out of the corner of his eye.

8

Inside the lab, everything felt warm and cosy, and Ash was exhausted as he dumped himself on a plushy couch. He was reminded, as everyone else had been reminding him, that he was still rather sick, and the dull thumping in the back of his head seemed to have returned with a vengeance.

Misty sat near to him on the couch, and flicked the television on.

Tracey, Brock and Gary stood by a PC, and Ash watched them for a little while, but mostly Gary, who looked warm and content between the two older boys, as he began loading Ponyta data into the PC. He was typing stuff on the keyboard with the eager professionalism of someone who was trying to impress a favourite teacher.

Well, it seemed to be working. Brock and Tracey looked suitably impressed, anyway.

"Ash, you really should have stayed at home today. You do look awful."

"Huh?" Ash blinked back at Misty. "Oh. Well. I feel alright."

But he knew Misty wasn't to be fooled. She just gave him a look which reminded him too much of his mother, who was all he really didn't need to think about right now, considering the lecture he was definitely going to get.

"Gary showed me how to sort out the data,"

Ash saw Misty was looking past him, to where Gary was still busy impressing Tracey and Brock with his stupid dorkiness.

Of course, there were other people besides his mother, who Ash really didn't want to think about either.

"He's pretty good at it. He knows where all the Pokemon are stored and what all their status is," Misty continued gushing, and Ash was strongly reminded of Tracey.

"It shouldn't be a surprise," he said. "His grandfather is Professor _Oak, _you know," he stared, as Gary pointed out something else on the computer monitor, and both Brock and Tracey seemed to be engrossed by it. It was like the Areodactyl thing all over again.

"Maybe he'll show you how it all works, if you ask him," Misty said, and her face was sympathetic.

Ash pulled a face in horrific realisation. Did she think he was _jealous?_ Jealous that Tracey and Brock seemed to garner all of Wonder Boy Gary's attention?

He scoffed loudly. "I don't think so." he shifted on the couch and folded his arms. Then, in a lower voice; "Don't see why they all like him so much, anyway,"

Misty didn't say anything, which was much more alarming to Ash. He'd hoped she'd be there to offer horrible words about one Gary Oak. To make Ash feel a little better about himself. Now though, she just looked uncomfortable.

She might have opened her mouth to say something, but such little wonders were destroyed when Tracey, Brock and Gary decided to join them. Brock and Gary were smiling between themselves, as though they were the only ones in on a filthy joke.

"Oh, I wish your Arcanine would sit still," Tracey peered out the window, sketchpad in hand. "He keeps disappearing."

Tracey gushed a bit longer about Arcanine, and other things which might have been related to Gary, although Ash couldn't be sure because he chose to turn his brain off at a certain point. Instead he started thinking and worrying about what Misty had said. Or might have said.

"...so that's what I'm going to do. And you can battle me then. Right, Ashy?"

"Huh?" it took Ash a while to realise Gary was talking to him. He was sat on a chair opposite, taking off his boots.

"You can be battle me after I get the Areodactyl. Then we can determine forever who is the best trainer ever in the world. Ever."

"I don't think it'll be that decisive," Brock took a seat next to Gary, looking doubtful.

"Why not? And you should be rooting for me. You're helping me find the Areodactyl, remember?"

Brock didn't respond at once; he was looking somewhere round Gary's feet, and then pulled a face of concern.

"What?" Gary looked insulted. "Are my feet that terrible?"

"No, not that," Brock shook his head, and pointed at the slip of skin exposed on the boys bare leg. There was a nasty looking gash there; which was dark with dried blood.

"Oh," Gary looked at it and then seemed to remember something. "Must have been when those Tauros attacked. They got in the way a bit."

"It must have hurt," Brock looked rather incredulous. "I didn't think they got you,"

Tracey came over too, concerned; "That looks painful. Wait a minute,"

Gary just shrugged, and seemed rather unfazed by the attention. "Ow," then he winced, as Tracey placed a wet cloth over it.

Ash felt something tighten in his gut.

He remembered thinking it was nothing; that Brock hadn't really been in any danger from the Tauros at all. And that Gary was just a braggart. Him and his stupid Arcanine. But that gash looked nasty, and maybe the Tauros could have really hurt him...

"Ow! You're making it worse!"

"Shut up, stupid. It might get infected," Tracey scolded as he kept wrapping the cloth tight round his leg. "You should have said something,"

Gary pulled his leg away from Tracey in annoyance. He folded his arms petulantly. "It's not as bad as it looks. It didn't even hurt very much." he looked more embarrassed than angry, and as Tracey moved toward him, Gary held up an arm in warning. "It's _fine,_"

"Well, ok." Tracey gave him an odd look.

Gary glared, and then he stood up. "See? I can walk and everything. It's like some kind of miracle has happened."

"Haha." Tracey did not look amused. He shoved Gary lightly in the side.

Ash just stared as Gary smirked over his shoulder. It was unfair. Why did Gary do stupid things which he wasn't supposed to do? Like save Brock from the Tauros, and end up hurting his leg and making Ash feel completely terrible about it, for no reason at all?

And it wasn't even a bad wound. Gary was fine and smirking and sarcastic. It was nothing to worry about.

And Ash wasn't worried, really.

The door opened, and Professor Oak and Delia entered, rosy cheeked and windswept. Victorious between them, they held the pokeballs which contained the last two Ponyta.

"It took a long time, but it was worth it," Delia wiped an arm over her brow. Then she looked at Ash. "I'm too tired to even begin to wonder why you're not in bed. So I'll save it for later, alright, dear?" she half slumped on a nearby chair and closed her eyes.

Ash nodded frantically. His insides slackened their relief.

"Look, gramps. I sustained an injury out there. Aren't I brave?" Gary was lifting his leg up to the Professor, the sarcasm still evident in his voice.

"Oh. That does look rather nasty," the Professor didn't seem to catch it. "Have you cleaned it up properly?"

Gary frowned. "What am I? Five years old?" he turned and watched as the Professor began tapping in data for the Ponyta, and Ash found himself watching Gary. He looked immersed by whatever the Professor was doing. Like he was the only thing that really existed in the room, and everyone else had disappeared. Nobody else grabbed Gary's attention like that, Ash knew.

"You're not five, I know," the Professor sounded vaguely apologetic, his attention all for the computer screen. He patted Gary absently on the head.

Gary grimaced, unamused.

The Professor turned away from the monitor; "Delia, looks like we have all the Ponyta rounded up. If you'd like, tomorrow we can start the training,"

"Oh, of course," Delia said. "the fete is barely two weeks away. We have so little time left,"

"What are you training the Ponyta for?" Misty asked.

"They're going to be leading a parade at the fete. We've got to get them all ready for it in less than two weeks, now,"

"I would help, but since I'm a useless cripple now there just isn't any point," Gary said morosely. "Also, I really need to go to Mount Moon."

"But if you're a cripple how will you get there?" Brock wondered.

"Ah, that's where your Amazing Onix comes in." Gary swung over the couch near to Misty. "The Onix will take me there. It's big and strong. I'm sure it could manage my weight,"

"Not if it's carrying the weight of your ego," Misty sniped, and she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow. Why do you abuse me like this?"

Misty blinked at him, solemn. "Two words; Demented. Arcanine."

"Aw," Gary's face fell in mock pity, "You're not still sore about that, are you?"

"In more ways than one,"

Gary spared her a smirk, and then, without given warning, reached out and clasped her hand in his.

"Misty, please accept my most humble of apologies,"

Misty's eyes were wide and startled by the gesture, and Ash supposed his own expression was much the same. Then Misty's brow rose suspiciously. Ash wondered why she didn't let go of his hand too. "Ok, I accept your shameless apology!"

Gary seemed pleased. "And please accept a free ride on my beautiful Arcanine."

Misty's face twisted into slight horror. "I don't think so." but even as she said it, she couldn't seem to help the smile which was trembling to reach her lips. Then Gary tipped his head, and Ash watched as he gave Misty a faint kiss on the hand.

And Misty, no matter what she actually thought of Gary, could not feign the obvious blush which crossed her cheeks.

Ash was not so much horrified. Well, he was. But not in the way he thought he might be. Or probably should be.

Probably he should be horrified for Misty. Maybe feel sorry for her; because Gary's brutal flirting was anything but subtle. In fact it was terribly unsubtle. He might as well have worn a flashing flourescent sign round his neck saying something along the lines of _I love you Misty, wanna come make out with me hint hint wink wink. _

But he wasn't so much horrified by that. He'd always thought Gary would be that type, anyway. With the Obscene Grin and everything.

Instead there was something strange and indescribable in Ash's stomach, and he could definitely trace it back to last night, during the card game. When Misty and Gary had been smiling together, and Ash had felt like he needed to say something, or _do_ something, to stop all the smiling.

He felt like he needed to do it here, again. And as soon as possible, since Gary was grinning at Misty in that soft way now. The way Ash had noticed earlier on the ranch, when he'd noticed Gary's hair...

"Earth to Ash,"

Tracey's hand was waving before his eyes.

"What?" he said, with a little more irritation than he'd intended.

"Your Pikachu is here. And it looks distressed."

Ash batted away confusing thoughts about Gary and Misty, and the strange feeling inside of him vanished with them. He saw Pikachu standing in the doorway, on all fours and panting slightly.

"Pi! Pika Pi!"

Ash quirked his head at his Pikachu. He didn't understand everything his Pikachu said, although he knew certain words, and certain tones. He didn't need to consider this for long, and he sprung to his feet, a little against his better judgement, since the world slid a little out of focus.

"Careful, Ash. You're still sick." Misty's hand steadied him, on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I think it's serious," Ash followed Pikachu outside, and the electric rodent began running, back toward his house.

Ash heard his mother calling behind him, something about his cold, and how it was going to get worse. He ignored her and followed Pikachu into his house. For a long few moments, Ash couldn't understand what Pikachu was saying, or trying to show him. There was nothing there, the whole house was empty.

Then Pikachu prodded at an empty pokeball, and did an excellent impression of an Eevee. _Gary's _Eevee.

"Eevee? Eevee's gone?"

"What?"

Ash turned around, and Gary was standing there and he looked pale. He shoved Ash aside and bent down to the empty pokeball.

"Where is it?" he demanded, not looking at Ash.

"Pika," Pikachu looked very helpless, much how Ash felt. He stared at Gary's back, and wondered what to say.

"What's up?" Brock's voice was behind him. He guessed everyone else had caught up too.

"Gary's Eevee-"

"-It's missing," Gary finished rather savagely. He turned round to Ash, his eyes flashing accusation. "Where is it?"

"I-I don't know!"

Gary shook his head; "you were supposed to stay here, and now it's gone,"

Ash didn't like the angry upset which seemed to have crossed his rivals face. He also didn't like being accused of things which really weren't his problem;

"It's not my fault it's gone, I wasn't told to stay and look after your Pokemon!"

"If you'd have stayed here, like everyone _told_ you-"

"That's not fair," Ash clenched his fists, a familiar rage settling about his head. "And you don't know it's gone anywhere! Maybe it's still in the house!"

Gary seemed to dither in his anger for a moment, as though trying to ward off Ash's words.

"Well _fine_," then he stepped close to Ash, and his face was menacing. He thrust the empty pokeball in Ash's hand. "Why don't _you_ go find it? Or maybe you're too much of a_ loser _to do that?"

"I-I'm not a loser! You're the loser! You can't even keep your Eevee-"

"_Shut up_!" Gary sprang forward, and this time there was no Tracey there to hold him back. Ash wasn't prepared for the fist which connected with his chin. He stumbled back, and when he saw the sneer on his rivals face, he saw red and forgot everything else.

He forgot about how Gary had smiled at him after the card game; and had not been so bad all of the time, and hadn't mentioned anything about a hurt leg out on the ranch, or even how he made Ash's stomach feel strange sometimes when he did odd things. Ash forgot all of these things as he leapt forward and plunged a fist into Gary's stomach.

It meant nothing right now.

Gary staggered backwards, his face brief in shock, before recovering himself with a nasty snarl. He flung his fist into Ash's chest, and though it hurt, Ash was still too high on his own anger to really register the pain.

He aimed a sharp blow to Gary's face, but the taller boy dodged it, and Ash brushed only the outer side of his cheek. Gary hit back more successfully, and along with a stinging pain in his nose, Ash found his head falling into contact with the floor, and then Gary's weight crushing down into him.

Behind them, Ash was faintly aware of shrieking protests. Probably Misty.

The air was cut short in his chest, because Gary had pinned him so soundly, and there were little explosions of pain somewhere round the back of his head where it had hit the ground. He struggled, and fumbled with a fist, trying to grab at something which might help him.

Gary yelped when Ash caught the long chain of his pendant and gave it a sharp twist, curling it tight round his rivals neck. He intended to rip it off, and hoped it'd be painful too, but it wouldn't snap, and Gary grabbed his hand in his fist and pulled it away, gasping a bit.

His eyes were wide and for a moment might have looked frightened. It helped Ash to sustain what was left of the fighting spirit inside of him. The frightened eyes and the gasp somehow spurred him on. With his one free hand, the one which wasn't being held tight in Gary's own, Ash pulled back and landed a victorious right hook at one of those wide eyes.

Gary cried out and fell back at the same time Delia came in:

"Oh my God! What is going on here?"

The little glow of satisfaction in Ash's mind was quickly deflated by his mothers high voice. His guts sank in a growing sort of despair, and he lifted himself upright with a grimace. Pain thronged his side, and his nose felt warm.

Delia was glaring down at him, and her face was pale and alarmed.

Hands behind his back lifted him up, and Ash realised it was Misty. She looked pale too, and Ash felt her fraught grip stay on his jacket, as though he might leap into another unexpected attack at any moment.

Ash had no such inclination, even when he dared a look at Gary, who had already got to his feet and was managing to dust himself down with a deep air of arrogance, despite a glaringly obvious black eye. It might have been comical, in any other circumstance. Ash couldn't even bring himself to sneer at it.

Tracey was standing nearby, a hand faltering near to Gary, like it was unsure whether to touch him or not. In the end he just let it fall to his side, and he frowned.

"Well? Explain yourselves, please," Delia was looking between both of them now.

Ash muttered to the ground; "it was nothing,"

"It didn't look like nothing,"

A tiny silence, and then another meek voice; "It was nothing, Mrs Ketchum. Sorry we worried you."

Ash looked up, and saw Gary was staring across at him. His face was unreadable.

"Well," along with anger, there was a trace of despair in Delia's voice. She sighed and shook her head. "Clean yourself up, Ash. And go to bed. I don't even know why you got up today anyway, the state you're in,"

The comment stung, only because Gary had said it moments before the fight. It almost made it seem like she was on his side.

When he reached his bedroom, and spared a moment to wince at the bleeding nose reflected in the mirror, he realised his hands were still clenched into shaky fists. He uncurled them and the empty pokeball dropped onto his bed.

He remembered Gary's Eevee with a rush of sickness.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it, since footsteps padded up the stairs, seemed to hesitate on the landing, and then a soft voice in the hall.

For some reason Ash wasn't very comforted by the sound of Misty. And then he remembered her and Gary at the lab, and all the laughing.

"Go away," he snapped lamely.

"I'm not,"

Ash turned away from the door and slumped on his bed. "Fine. Don't."

A little sigh outside, and then; "fine. I won't."

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

Ash tossed on his bed, and stared hard at the wall. He could keep this up all night.

"Don't be stupid, Ash."

"Don't _you_ be stupid," Ash corrected, knowing he was being idiotically immature.

"Well I'm going to be, Ash Ketchum, whether you like it or not. I'm going to be very stupid and come marching into your room and talk some sense into your brainless head. Ok?" she paused, and then, "er, you're all dressed, aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"Good." then the door flung open. "Here I am, ready to talk to you," she spoke in a bracing voice, like she'd just entered the den of a savage lion. Her eyes scanned about the room somewhat apprehensively.

Ash blinked at her, confused, wondering what she expected to find.

"Well," he mumbled. "Here you are. So talk."

"Ah, yes. Here I am." Misty shifted, and her posture was all awkward and shy. Ash couldn't really recognise it on her. It was almost like Gary pretending he was modest and nice and not a total jerk. That just wouldn't be right.

"Um. Are you going to talk?"

"Yes." Misty nodded at once, then crept in that non-Misty-like way to the edge of Ash's bed. She seemed to stare at it for the longest second, and for a moment Ash thought she'd become victim to some sort of paralysis.

Impatient, he patted the bed.

She sat and cleared her throat very loudly. Ash wasn't sure if she was blushing, her head was turned down and away from him.

"Ok," she spoke slowly. "I don't expect you to go down there and apologise to Gary-"

"-what?" Ash stared at her. "_Me_ apologise? He's the one who accused me - said it was my fault!"

Misty was looking at him tentatively, as though he might be that savage lion.

"Well, yes. But, you know, it sort of was, Ash." her voice was terribly meek. "I mean, you should have stayed in home. We all told you that. And then you hit him too-"

"I was angry! He made me angry like he always does!"

"Here, have a tissue,"

"What?" Ash snatched the tissue from Misty anyway, and wiped his nose. He tried to ignore her quelling look; that pitying expression she seemed to adopt when she knew he'd done something incredibly stupid, but just didn't have the heart to tell him. Ash hated that look, but only because it always worked.

Made him sigh and realise maybe he was wrong about things.

He half held his breath, hoping she was going to comfort him now, and tell him it was ok, and if Gary tried to kill him, she'd be there to provide bandages and plasters.

"You can be an idiot, Ash,"

Ash blinked at her, dimly insulted. "Thanks, Misty,"

Misty's face was soft though. She wasn't trying to be insulting, Ash realised. She was just being...well, Misty.

"Ash, I'm sure Eevee will turn up. And anyway, Gary knows you're sick. I can't imagine he'll stay angry at you. So don't worry,"

Ash frowned at her; "what makes you think I'm worried?"

Misty looked at him, and then sighed as though he'd maybe missed a glaringly obvious point.

"Nothing, never mind."

"And anyway, he's always angry at me. So it doesn't make a difference, does it." Ash decided, and wondered why he felt rather sad about that. "Maybe it's stuck in the laundry," he added, after a moment.

"What?"

"The Eevee. It might be stuck in the laundry. Pikachu got lost in there once."

Misty was doubtful; "do you even know where the laundry is?"

"I _know_. I do laundry sometimes. I mean, I would, if Mr Mime didn't get there first." he caught Misty's sceptical face, and then realise that laundry really wasn't the point of this conversation. "Um. And anyway, who leaves their Pokemon out of pokeballs? He should have kept it in one and this wouldn't have had to happen,"

"Says the person who let's a Pikachu sit on his head,"

Ash sniffed; "That's different. Pikachu's a special case."

"Eevee might be, too."

"You don't have to defend him. He can't hear you,"

Misty's eyes flashed something like upset, and then she tossed her head. Ash regretted what he'd said.

"He was being nice to you," he tried to explain, rather lamely.

Misty regarded him oddly.

"Yes. So?"

"Well, he-I don't know." Ash folded his arms stiffly. "He shouldn't do that being-nice thing. It's all wrong."

Misty shifted on the bed, seeming to find Ash's words amusing. "Well, he can be...he can be alright, I guess. Besides, he is, sort of...charming, in his way,"

It was like someone had put cottonwool in his ears, and Ash had misheard something.

That couldn't be right. Misty had said Gary was _charming._

He studied Misty's profile. Maybe she'd just gone temporarily insane. That was ok; it happened to the best of people. And Misty always was fairly unpredictable.

But Misty's temporarily insane face didn't alter, and when she glared at Ash she just said; "What? He is a bit.,"

"Oh," Ash heard his voice in his ears, weak and without real emotion. "Charming. You think he's charming,"

"So?" Misty looked prickled, as well as rather embarrassed. "I mean, I can sort of understand why people would like him,"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're admitting he's likeable."

"To _some _people." Misty reminded.

Ash shrugged. He couldn't see the difference. "Well. You really liked the lasagne."

"Actually, I thought it was a bit on the salty side." she spoke as though she might be confessing a terrible secret.

Strangely, it cheered Ash a little.

He wasn't sure why. It was a bizarre and stupid reason to be cheered. Misty had just confessed, as far as Ash could tell, that she thought Gary was Charming. And when she was supposed to be playing the part of comforting friend, telling him all the reasons why Gary Oak was definitely _not_ Charming, this really wasn't the greatest news in the world.

He smiled weakly at Misty anyway. "I'll make you a lasagne. And it'll be better. I told Brock I would."

"Great," Misty beamed. "Oh, you've still got a bit of blood there." she wiped his nose with what was left of the stained tissue, and her grin was a little coy.

"Thanks,"

888

The next day, the first thing Ash properly noticed when he went downstairs was Gary's black eye, which looked magnificent and fierce on his pale skin.

The second thing he noticed was his mother, who handed him a pile of unwashed laundry, her face sweet;

"Take those upstairs, honey. And then get to work on the rest, ok?"

"What?" Ash blinked at the dirty clothes.

"You might say 'what?' young man, but this is what you get for starting silly fights," Delia's face became a little more stern.

By her side, Gary was still there, all black eyed, only he wasn't smirking or sniggering like Ash would have expected. In fact he just looked gloomy.

"Do I have to?" he turned to her, "I still haven't found Eevee,"

"I know, dear." but Mrs Ketchum just gave him a sock she'd found on the floor. "Here," she smiled tightly. "Eevee will show up, I'm sure."

Gary didn't say anything else and went upstairs with a yawn.

Ash followed reluctantly, wondering about how long they'd last before one of them decided to shove the other in the washer.

8

Ash disliked Mr Mime just as much as the next person. And the Next Person happened to be Gary.

Gary always frowned or wrinkled his nose when Mr Mime came within vacuuming distance of his lower regions, and Ash was sympathetic to that cause.

Sitting by the laundry basket, he pulled out a plaid skirt, which he vaguely knew as Misty's, and folded it rather carelessly. He could have enjoyed this punishment; it wasn't too soul-destroying, and best of all Gary had been punished too. Clearly he wasn't Delia's complete Golden Boy, as Ash had initially thought.

But it had all turned out rubbish anyway. Because nothing was more punishing than spending the better part of the morning alone with Gary. Especially when you'd had a fist fight the night before.

"This pile is bottomless," Gary announced to the ceiling, face full of despair. "And I hate this,"

He pulled a crinkled set of yellow boxers from the pile, which almost made Ash blush. He was just thankful they were not the Snorlax ones.

He glanced at Gary, who was scowling at the door. Mr Mime was standing there, beaming.

"Go _away_," Gary chucked the boxers at the Pokemon's head. "If you want something to do, why not vacuum up all Ash's really bad clothes? Save us all an eyesore or two."

Ash sucked in a testy breath. He had to keep his temper, he had to stop curling his fingers into fists, and he had to stop buying embarrassing clothes.

He quickly stuffed the Psyduck print T-shirt to the bottom of the pile.

"This sucks," Gary carried on complaining, and he threw a t-shirt in the direction of his own careless pile.

Ash chanced a look at him. He'd not really looked at him for much of the morning. He'd just been afraid he'd be angry all over again, and want to punch his smarmy rivals face. Now though, he wasn't feeling that angry anymore, and Gary was leaning against the laundry basket, looking tired and neglected.

Something tugged at Ash, inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it made him wish Gary would speak to him just a bit more.

But Gary wouldn't even look at him.

It wasn't so much a step back, to square one. Because square one had never really existed anyway. This was just a step further into the nothing which was their nonexistent friendship. Just another nasty reinforcement to the fact that Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were never going to be friends.

It was almost worse. Because things seemed to have been going ok. Or as well as things could ever seem to go between them.

Like that few minutes after the card game.

"Misty has a lot of t shirts," Gary said. He was holding up a pink and yellow one, which Ash didn't really like.

Gary must've caught his reaction;

"You're one to talk. Your fashion sense is pretty nonexistent too."

"Hey," Ash glared, but the anger wasn't there. "I'll tell Misty you said that," he winced at his own childishness. And wished he was better at comebacks.

Gary looked at him, somewhere between very mild amusement and disgust on his face. "What do I care? Tell your friends what you like. I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better for it,"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"It doesn't matter," Gary shrugged. "You've already done a great job losing my Pokemon,"

"That wasn't my _fault_!" Ash whipped the next t shirt from the basket in a fury. "Anyway, your Eevee couldn't have been that fond of you, could it? To have run away or gotten lost or whatever's happened to it-"

"Don't say that about my Pokemon! You have _no idea_!" Gary shouted, and then stood up so close to Ash, he looked like he wanted to finish what they had started yesterday, and punch him in the face.

At the back of his mind, Ash decided his mom was insane. What was she thinking, putting them in the laundry room, all alone like this? Did she seriously not expect blood to be shed?

Now, he glowered at Gary and his breath was tight in his chest, almost anticipating another punch up.

Instead, Gary just levelled Ash's glare a moment longer, before collecting some Snorlax printed boxers in a vicious grip and chucking them on Ash's head.

"They _suit you_," he hissed, and then stomped out the room, door slamming behind him.

A moment later, Mr Mime peeped in, looking a little nervous. "Mime?"

Ash just scowled at it.

"Go _away_."

8

Misty was kind and assuring, even if she did happen to think Gary was charming.

"I know he's being unreasonable and immature and all those other things," she informed Ash in a conspirative voice as she made him soup. "Here, try it. Is it too hot? But did you know, he was looking for that Eevee all night?"

Ash spat the soup onto the table with a squeak. "Sorry, a little too hot," then he blinked. "_All_ night?"

"Yes," Misty wiped up the soup with a disdainful face. "I think he was looking on the ranch mainly. Your mom and the Professor had to coax him in this morning, to at least get a bit of sleep."

Ash nodded absently. Yes, Gary had looked tired, he remembered that.

"Can I have more salt," he asked the soup bowl. "I don't know why he's so upset though,"

"Wouldn't _you _be? Think about if it was Pikachu,"

"I wouldn't go blaming other people. Or punching them."

Misty looked like she might want to say something, but instead she just put the soup bowl in front of Ash.

"Make sure you drink it all. It'll clear up the rest of your flu in no time."

"Yes, mom."

"Anyway, It's not your fault." Brock chimed in. He was battling with Mr Mime to dry some pots. "You were sick, and you're not responsible for Eevee. You shouldn't feel guilty,"

"I _don't_," Ash insisted. "Can't you guys remember? He nearly broke my nose."

"You nearly strangled him," Brock pointed out. Stupid Brock. Who was supposed to be helpful and not say these kinds of things.

"He nearly crushed my skull,"

"You both nearly did a lot of things," Tracey said from the doorway, which was probably more a warning than anything else, since Gary entered the room a bare minute later and looked at Ash's soup with disinterest.

"Your mom has more laundry for us. Just so you know." he said.

"Oh," Ash said dismally.

The awkward atmosphere was broken only by Mr Mime, who buffeted Brock, attempting to snatch the pots away from him.

Brock cursed, and Gary looked at the Pokemon miserably; "maybe he sucked up my Eevee."

"You're being unreasonable," Misty snorted. "Mr Mime would never do such a thing,"

"No?" Gary glanced at her with little interest. He curled his lip at the sight of her Togepi. "It was your strange egg thing, wasn't it? I always knew it was evil."

"It is not," Misty said with stern assurance. And she hugged the little egg Pokemon tight to her chest, as if she didn't trust Gary's glare. Ash couldn't say he blamed her.

"I'd like some proof, please." Gary said. "Times and places. When is your Togepi available for a thorough interrogation?"

"When you learn and put into practise the word Sanity. Which will be never, just so you know,"

Ash noticed the small upturn of Gary's lips when he looked at Misty. It was a good thing, he supposed. He kind of liked Gary's smile.

"Misty, careful with your words. I've uncovered a few shocking and incriminating things in that laundry basket, you know."

Misty almost choked, and nearly dropped Togepi.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word," Gary promised.

"I'm not worried! There's nothing there-nothing to be-" she shot a scandalized look at Ash, then back at Gary; "Just _shut_ _up_!"

Gary sniggered. "Ok,"

Ash sat in his own faint confusion, wondering why Misty got so embarrassed about stupid things like clothes. He couldn't say he really cared very much about such things. Maybe Gary did, but he was a jerk so that didn't matter.

He finished up the rest of his soup alone, since Brock and Misty said something about going to help out at the lab, and Gary had spoken to Tracey in an impatient voice, demanding he come and see something with him.

He wasn't really listening when he opened the door into the hallway, but he caught himself just in time, when he noticed the two figures sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Gary's voice was soft and quiet; "...I doubt it...It was ready to evolve, too. If it's lost, I don't know what..." his words seemed to fade, and then Tracey, the taller boy, rested a hand on his shoulder with no hesitation at all.

"It's ok," he said. "it's ok,"

It took Ash a startled moment to realise Gary might be very upset. He seemed agitated as he drew a hand through his spiked hair, and he rubbed a hand briskly over eyes which might have been watery. Ash honestly couldn't tell.

"It's just...it's... it has no sense of direction,"

"I see," Tracey was smiling kindly.

"And I wanted to show it her...she'd be impressed."

"She will be, and you will get to show her,"

Gary seemed to return Tracey's small smile, and nodded very slightly. Then he placed his head in his hands, and his sigh was shaky.

And Ash just felt like he wasn't supposed to have seen that. And a strange dryness prickled the back of his throat, almost like a feeling of constriction.

He turned back into the lounge and stared at the blank screen of the television, where his reflection was lines of vague black shapes, and yet still seemed to give away his shock.

He had known Gary was upset. Of course he had.

Perhaps not _that _upset.

But there was other stuff too, which left Ash's mind swirling in speculation. Who was _she_? The person Gary wanted to impress?

It hardly beared thinking about, although Ash had a terrible feeling he knew exactly who it was.

When he looked out the window, she was there.

"Hey, Ash! Finished all your smelly laundry yet?" Misty waved at him, bright and framed by the gleaming sun behind her.

888

Notes: -cries- this chapter was slow-going, and there was much Trauma and Writers Block involved. The story will hopefully get into gear in the next chapter though, so please stick around! And there will be Other Character Appearances! And maybe Richie! -shudder- And OMG there will most definitely be Mount Moon! CLEFAIRIES YAY

And thanks so much for reviews on previous chapters, you guys. I am encouraged to carry on because of them, so_ please, please_ do review this if you can spare the time! Also I'm glad people don't seem to mind longer chapters, cos I'm afraid they're not gonna be getting any shorter :P

credit:

"Farewell, noble Ponyta..."- part of a quote taken from Toshihiro Ono's _Surfs Up_ _Pikachu_ ("farewell, noble Slowpoke"), The final volume in The Electric Tale Of Pikachu series. (Which everyone must go and read immediately, btw.) couldn't resist :P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter features: Laundry, Ponyta, Ponyta, Ponyta. And maybe more Ponyta. Not an obsession, seriously.

**Chapter 6**

Ash always enjoyed thinking about how much he didn't have anything in common with his rival.

He liked to think that he was the better trainer, that he cared much more about his Pokemon, and that he was going to become a Pokemon Master, and Gary definitely was not.

But when Gary came into the laundry room, he looked tired and absent, and Ash couldn't quite bring himself to think about those sorts of things.

"Just so you know, you punch like a total loser, too."

Well, maybe he _could _bring himself to think about those sorts of things. And a few more besides.

"I mean, what were you trying to do? Punch me or_ pet _me?"

Ash was doing his best, trying to keep his fists in check, but it was terribly hard.

He took his anger out on the laundry instead, and folded up a shirt in a vicious sort of way.

"I'm just saying, cos it's true," Gary continued, like maybe he thought Ash wanted to know more about how much he sucked at everything.

He definitely did not want to know, and right now he just felt sick and confused, wondering about how on earth he was supposed to cope with his unbearable rival.

The stupid jerk was confusing, because on the one hand, he was a jerk who Misty thought was charming, and then he was also that guy who sat at the bottom of stairs with Tracey and might have been crying.

Ash wasn't sure what to think about that.

"...next time, why don't you try aiming better?"

Ash whirled round in the instant; "would you like a next time _right now_? And I'm sorry I didn't punch you hard enough. _Seriously_, I _really_ am,"

In that moment he really meant it.

But Gary didn't take the bait. Instead, bizarrely, he just smiled. It wasn't exactly a nice smile, but Ash had never expected anything like that from him anyway. But still it was a neutral sort of smile, and maybe a bit tired.

Whatever it was, Gary didn't really look like he was up for another fight.

Ash wasn't either. And he remembered Tracey and the stairs.

"Ash? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked, and Gary looked impatient. "What is it?"

"Look, behind you," Gary pointed at a pile of dirty laundry, "it's moving,"

Ash turned to see it was; a strange wriggling pile of clothes, and with it a strange muffled noise.

"Does your laundry normally do that?" Gary looked concerned.

"No," Ash bent down and gave it a doubtful look. There was definitely something in there.

"Maybe you should poke it,"

"I'm not poking it. It might be dangerous."

Gary scoffed, but made no attempt to do any poking for himself, Ash noticed.

"Fine, we'll just sit and stare at it like morons," Gary sat near to Ash, cross legged. His mouth raised into a vague sneer; "it's probably all your clothes, trying to escape the fashion police."

"_Shut up."_

Apparently Gary didn't want to shut up, and he peered at the laundry basket apprehensively. "Maybe it's Mr Mime. He's probably been spying on us,"

"Why would Mr Mime be spying on us?"

Gary shrugged. "Probably sent by your mom, to make sure we don't kill each other. Or because it's evil. I think it's evil."

"I doubt it. Mr Mime wouldn't fit in the laundry basket."

Nobody said anything for a short while, and Ash felt weird and stupid just staring at the occasionally wriggling pile of laundry. He had a feeling Gary was smirking at him.

Then a realisation struck him all at once.

He sprung up and plunged a hand deep into the laundry.

Gary stared at him; "what are you doing?"

"I've just had an idea,"

"Small miracle." Gary rolled his eyes, and continued to stare at Ash as though he might be a little crazy.

Ash didn't care; he was too excited. He felt about the wriggling pile of laundry with eager fingers. Then there was a surprised squeak, and he felt something nip on his hand. He was too pleased to even curse about it, and he pulled his arm back out and revealed the frightened and dangling Pokemon on the end of it.

"Eevee?" Gary cried.

Eevee released a needle-sharp grip on Ash's finger and rushed headfirst into it's trainers chest.

Gary laughed and held the little Pokemon up, and Ash grinned at the sight. It was strange and nice to watch, and Ash only came back to himself when he realised Gary had stopped laughing.

But he was looking at Ash and his mouth had twisted into a weird shape. It took Ash a few seconds to realise he was smiling at him; properly smiling.

"Um. Thanks."

Ash smiled too; "it's not a problem. It happened to Pikachu once."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

The smiling was strange yet not so uncomfortable now. And Ash could recall the same sensation before, for that tiny moment during the card game.

"Hey, Ash, you're bleeding,"

Ash blinked dumbly down at his hand. He hadn't noticed it. "Oh, yeah."

"Are you..." Gary's hand wavered in the gap between them. Then he lowered it onto his lap, and looked awkward. "Um. Well."

Ash wasn't used to seeing his rival like that. It was amusing to watch. He also watched as Gary petted his Eevee.

And then Ash felt guilty.

He supposed he should have known all along; of course Gary cared about his Pokemon. But now he _really _knew. And he also knew a bit more about Gary. Gary did look very tired, but there was no hint that he might have been crying on the stairs earlier.

"Misty told me you were looking for it all night,"

"Huh?" Gary looked up at Ash.

"The Eevee. She said you were up all night looking for it,"

"Well, I..." Gary shook his head. And then he gave Ash an odd look; "How did your Pikachu get stuck in the laundry, anyway?"

"Er, Mr Mime. His cleaning sprees can be lethal."

"It figures."

"Why's that?" Ash tilted his head.

"Mr Mime really isevil, remember,"

Ash almost grinned; "can't say I agree completely, but it can be annoying,"

"Since when have you ever agreed with me about anything anyway, Ashy?"

"Good point," Ash felt Gary's gaze on his, uncertain and smiling a bit. He also saw the black eye with a new sense of clarity, and then he realised what that twinge in his stomach had been all about.

"You should get some sleep." he said.

"What?"

"Um." Ash wished he hadn't spoken, and maybe wished for a new brain. "I mean, um...you look tired."

"I'm not tired at all." as if to prove the point, Gary stood up. He didn't seem to catch Ash's embarrassment, and he looked past him to the laundry pile. "Look at this,"

Ash spun round, and felt his stomach sink when Gary held up the Snorlax boxers.

"They're very fetching,"

"Shut up," Ash could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

"No," Gary put the boxers experimentally round his waist. He pulled a face and then gave Ash an incredulous look. "You need to go shopping for clothes. Very soon. There has to be crimes against this sort of thing."

Ash wasn't sure whether to be furious or not.

"Blame my mom, she gets all my stuff,"

"I find it hard to believe that. Your mom always struck me as the nice, sensible type. Nothing on earth would possess her to waste money of these things,"

"Well you're very wrong then, aren't you?"

Gary shook his head; "I'm never very wrong. Ash, blaming your poor mother on your terrible fashion mistakes. Even I'm disappointed in you."

Ash dug a hand into the pile of dirty laundry, and chucked a t-shirt at Gary's head. "Didn't I tell you to shut up,"

Gary glared at him from under the shirt, then rolled his eyes to look at it properly; "what's this? Psyducks? Cute, Ash. Really cute. Like the Pikachu pyjamas-"

"Shut _up_!" Ash threw something else at him, someone's skirt. And then was struck with a moment of inspiration; "hey, who was the one wearing an _Hawaiian shirt_?_ Really_ fashionable."

"It takes a real man to pull off pink," Gary said, and Ash thought he managed to sound vaguely dignified, even from under a skirt and Psyduck t-shirt. Ash wanted to see if he was still grinning.

He reached forward and pulled the skirt off his head, and Gary's hair looked fluffy and static.

"You can laugh,"

Ash bit his lip, "Sorry,"

"I'm not," and then Gary lunged his arms into the pile of laundry behind him and dumped it all spectactularly on Ash's head.

Ash struggled to free himself, cursing and half-drowning in dirty clothes, before his eyes finally found Gary's laughing face. He tugged something from the pile and chucked it back at him.

"_You _can laugh too,"

Ash didn't really feel that angry about it all, even though he had dirty clothes all over him. He didn't really want to shout at Gary.

"Hey, you found something else too," Gary crawled forwards, until he was close enough for Ash to see the sharp indents of his neckline hovering near to him. It was almost uncomfortable, but much more interesting.

"What? What else have I found?" he attempted to bat something off his head in his temporary blindness, but was cut short by a hand on his wrist, and a poorly contained snigger;

"Keep still, stupid,"

Ash felt Gary's hand on his wrist for a few seconds more, although the warm sensation around it seemed to linger a little longer. He stared up at Gary, who was grinning victoriously at a set of blue pyjamas with a giant Snorlax stitched on the front.

"Are they _yours_?" he forgot his own embarrassment all at once.

Gary scowled; "Yes. What of it? You with the Pikachu ones," he appraised the Snorlax pyjamas. "I think they're clean."

"That's a good thing?" Ash was enjoying the fact that he had something to tease Gary about. It was a rare thing, after all.

Gary kept scowling. He was pretty good at it; he almost looked menacing. But the fluffed up hair really spoiled the overall effect.

"Of course it's a good thing. Haven't you seen me and Tracey's clothes? We don't get on very well."

Ash remembered Gary in Tracey's pyjamas in a flash. They had been far too big, and maybe they had looked a little ridiculous on him, although Ash had been too busy getting angry about the mere existence of his rival to even bother to laugh at him at the time.

That had been an opportunity missed, he reflected morosely.

Well, he could make up for it now.

"I guess these pyjamas will make you look cuter," he smirked.

For a second Gary's eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened. Then he snatched up some laundry and tossed it at Ash.

Ash caught some violet underwear full in the face; and he had a feeling it was his mothers.

"Very nice, Ash. You should wear them more often."

Ash gathered another clump of laundry and flung it back at the smug prat.

"_Ash_. You're asking for it,"

"Come on then," and he threw some more clothes.

It was funny, he was enjoying himself.

Gary's indignant protests were short lived, and soon they dissolved into laughter, and Ash found himself flooded in clothes and laughing too. The room was raining dirty laundry, and he and his rival were laughing, and it was all bizarre and hilarious at the same time.

"Boys? What's going on here?"

Delia's incredulous voice eventually stopped it all, and Ash turned round, clothes dangling all over him, feeling foolish.

"Uh. Hey mom. We were just..."

"What were you-" Delia's eyes scoured the room, "what were you _doing_?"

"Doing?" Ash stared blankly. "Er. We were doing..."

"Laundry," Gary supplied helpfully.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yes. I'll admit we're not very good at it."

"I can definitely see that," Delia's frown was turning into a smile. "I'm just glad you two haven't been trying to kill each other. I was sure that was what all the commotion was about,"

Gary shook his head. "I think death by laundry is a grim way to go. And look," he pulled away a heap of clothes to reveal Eevee. It was wagging it's tail excitedly, and didn't appear too distressed by it's ordeal. "A survivor!"

"Oh, you found it!"

"It was in the laundry basket. Your evil Mr Mime was being evil, and snatched it away. Cos it's evil."

"Mr Mime isn't evil," Delia said, but was smiling anyway. "I'm glad it's all ok, Gary,"

"Me too,"

And Ash knew he really meant it. Why else would he be happy, and laughing, and getting into stupid laundry fights, and even smiling at Ash, if he didn't?

It was almost like he could have forgotten the other fight.

"Mrs Ketchum?" Gary looked at Delia with eager eyes.

"Yes?"

"Since Mr Mime managed to get my poor defenceless Eevee stuck in the laundry, don't you think he should finish off the laundry? As a sort of punishment?"

Ash smirked, glad that Gary was a sly, despicable creature.

"Mr Mime won't think of laundry as a punishment. He likes it, you know."

"But look," Gary gestured around the room a little desperately. "We really, really suck at laundry. But especially Ash,"

"Hey," Ash chucked a sock at him.

In that moment he was also glad that his mother had a soft spot for Gary.

"Well, ok then. So long as you two don't get into anymore fights. Laundry, or otherwise."

"Promise, mom,"

And for a little time after, Ash felt like he could have kept that promise so easily.

8

"You've got blood on you,"

He was almost too distracted in his thoughts to notice Misty standing in front of him, at the bottom of the stairs. He followed her concerned gaze to his finger. He already knew about that. Gary had told him.

"Uh, yeah. I know."

"Did you two get into another fight?" Misty looked alarmed.

"No," Ash sat down, and absently stroked Pikachu. "I found Eevee. It was in the laundry."

"Great. Didn't I say everything would work out?"

"I don't remember,"

"Well I did." Misty shook her head. Then she peered out the window. "Oh, I think Tracey's burnt himself again,"

"What?"

"We're trying to train the Ponyta. It's not going very well." as if to demonstrate the point Misty lifted her knee and showed Ash a nasty graze. "That's just from their tails. It burnt me while it was running away."

Ash almost wished he was back upstairs, doing more laundry.

"Would you like more soup? You still look sick."

"Er-"

"I think you need more soup," Misty decided. She tugged him into the kitchen, and then spoke shadily as she began heating up the cooker. "So, what happened? Are you and Gary friends again?"

Ash pulled a face; "Again? That's like assuming we ever were friends in the first place,"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I mean have you made up? Apologised and stuff?"

Then Ash realised Gary had definitely not apologised at all. And then he remembered his nose still sort of stung, and yesterdays fight came to life in his mind. Gary had looked so angry, and he'd been unfair and nasty and horrible.

Gary had also cried on the stairs, and Misty didn't know about that.

"We kinda made up," he said. "I think we have,"

Misty sat opposite him, "well that's good, but your mom isn't that keen on you going to Mount Moon anymore. After the fight and everything."

"But I did laundry," Ash protested. "With _Gary,_"

"That doesn't prove anything." Misty pulled an unmarked envelope from her pocket, "that reminds me, where is the pain, anyway? I need to give him this,"

"What is it?"

"A letter. Professor Oak wanted me to give it to him. So, would you like soup?"

"Oh. Um. Ok."

"Hey, guys." Tracey entered the room, and looked red and dishevelled. He was nursing a streak of red on his arm. "Those Ponyta are a fire hazard," he grimaced as he ran it under the tap.

Misty shook her head. "That's what you get, sacrificing your arm for a sketchbook."

"It had to be done. But the main thing is my drawings survived."

"I hope you know you're crazy,"

Ash turned round, and Gary was leant in the doorway, arms folded and lazy smirk on his face. He might have looked cool if not for the underwear sat atop his head.

"Me crazy?" Tracey blinked at him; "says the person with the, um, interesting fashion accessory."

"Interesting? That's _my _underwear!" Misty looked aghast.

Gary looked at her; "What are you talking about?"

"My_ underwear_. It is on your _head._" Misty pronounced dangerously. Ash noticed her fists clenched into little balls.

"Oh. Uh. I'm very sorry. They fell there. Ash made them fall. I think you should talk to Ash about it." he pulled the underwear away and took a moment to examine it. "Don't worry, I think it's clean-"

"Don't look!"

"I think you're overreacting." Gary peered at soup she was stirring. "Oh, is this for poor, sick, frail Ash? The boy whose cold never ended?"

"I'm over it," Ash insisted, and straightened a bit more on the table when Gary looked at him. "it was Misty's idea-"

"-and a good idea, if you even _think _you'll be well enough for Mount Moon. And actually I don't even think you'll be going anyway," she glared obviously at Gary.

"I did _laundry_." he said with indignation. "With _Ash._"

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Can I assume Eevee is all well and present then?" Tracey smiled from behind them.

Gary nodded, then noticed Tracey's arm; "what happened to you? I leave you alone for like a few minutes and you're bleeding everywhere."

"Tracey is very attached to his drawings," Misty sniffed. "And anyway, doesn't somebody owe somebody else an apology?"

"I don't know what you mean," Gary said innocently.

"Yes you do. I think you should apologise right now," Misty wagged her spoon at him.

Ash felt himself swallow deeply. He wondered what an apology would sound like coming from Gary.

Gary seemed to consider Misty for a moment, and then he looked at the Togepi sat on the table near to Pikachu. He didn't even glance at Ash.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Misty."

"...What?" Misty blinked at him.

"I'm sorry for accusing your Togepi of stealing my Eevee. Obviously it was innocent, and it was all Mr Mime's fault. I realise that now. I'm very sorry."

"Oh, um, well. Ok. But-"

Gary turned to Ash, and for the second time Ash swallowed. Gary seemed to look at him with a critical face, as though undecided about whether or not he was worth his time. Then he turned back to Misty with a smirk;

"Did you know Ash needs to go shopping for clothes pretty urgently? You're a girl. You can take him. Then he'll look better,"

Misty frowned, and turned back to the soup. "I think he looks just fine as he is,"

It sort of reminded Ash of last night, when she'd been standing there in his room. All abashed and definitely not Misty.

"Yes, he has interesting clothes," Gary carried on. "Did you know he hasSnorlax boxers. And um, Jigglypuff socks."

Misty raised an eyebrow, and Ash almost choked on his indignation.

"I _do not_ have Jigglypuff socks!"

Gary shrugged; "I don't really remember. It was all a blur, to be honest. There was stuff coming at me from all sides,"

"What are you talking about?" Misty was confused.

"Ash tried to drown me in all his laundry. It was pretty scary. He was throwing all sorts of stuff at me. Mostly underwear. Definitely some of yours- "

Misty grabbed him by the elbow; "Would you like me to black your other eye so you have a matching set?" her voice was deceptively pleasant.

Gary grinned. "You're not very nice,"

"Shut up and stir." she shoved the soup spoon in his hand. "And make sure it's not too hot."

"But I hate soup," Gary said inconsequentially, and stirred anyway.

Misty wove round him to fetch a bowl, then Eevee came in, skipping and squeaking, before jumping on the table beside Pikachu.

Ash watched them play, and for a moment was terribly envious of Pokemon. They didn't seem to have any trouble getting on with each other, no matter how different they might be.

"You think Mr Mime is evil?" Tracey was asking Gary. He was standing next to him, and was winding a tissue round his burnt arm. "How do you figure that?"

"Mr Mime was the one who stole Eevee. It makes sense."

"Ah, I guess it does,"

They smiled between each other, and they had that best friend vibe going on which simultaneously annoyed and intrigued Ash now. Mostly it annoyed him, but then he saw Tracey place a doting hand on Gary's shoulder, and it reminded him of the staircase.

Gary held a spoon up to Tracey. "Would you try this? You're brave and don't mind getting burnt." he indicated Tracey's arm.

"Misty is braver,"

Misty scoffed as she wedged between them both. She tried the soup for herself. "It's not that hot. And you should know I'm not that brave when it comes to Ponyta. Any fire Pokemon, come to think of it. You saw that yesterday. They're a bit too...too..."

"Fiery?" Gary suggested.

"Exactly."

Ash thought they were unnecessarily close, even though Tracey was there too.

"Fire types can be hard to train, but they're really powerful,"

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Misty nodded. "But give me Water over Fire Pokemon any day." she smiled at Gary very brightly.

"Well of course. You are the Cerulean City Gym Leader,"

"_Used_ to be,"

Gary looked at her curiously. "You really don't like your sisters very much, do you?"

"I never said that," Misty placed the bowl of soup on the table with a frown. "And I'm not sure I want to attempt to train Ponyta anymore. I'm fed up with all the burns."

"Aw come on. I'll help you," Gary pulled her away from the table. "And we can laugh at Tracey while we're at it,"

"Not funny," Tracey caught him by the sleeve and mussed his hair. "And I thought I was brave, anyway?"

"Not compared to Misty, you're not,"

The three of the them left the kitchen in a messy line, but Misty did turn round once to remind Ash to drink all his soup up. Gary sniggered somewhere in front of her.

And Ash was left to the soup he didn't really want. He rushed it down, not caring that it burnt a little, and hurried after them.

8

Outside where it was a little cold, demented Ponyta seemed to rule, and their fiery manes and tails spilled all over the place.

"I still think this is far too dangerous." Tracey said, clutching his sketchpad protectively. It was already singed round the edges.

"Why don't you leave your drawings inside?" Gary asked.

"Are you kidding? I want to be drawing the action. I want to capture the heart of the of it all; Ponyta's running around, trampling people, attacking with fearsome fire moves. That's what it's all about."

"Trampling? Fearsome fire?" Ash glanced around, and for the second time in his entire life wished he was doing laundry.

"Tracey speaks crazy sometimes," Gary said in explanation.

"So you think you're so good, huh?" Misty eyed him skeptically.

Gary seemed to wink at her. "Of course. I have a way with fiery types."

"Wiseguy," Misty muttered. But she followed Gary into the small enclosure anyway, and Ash felt compelled to follow.

There were four Ponyta there altogether, and each one had been fitted with reins. The trick to it seemed to be actually getting a hold of them. Only Brock had succeeded so far.

"He's making us all look bad," Misty murmured into Ash's ear. "He's already got the Ponyta eating out his hand."

"We'll soon change that,"

Ash had almost forgotten that Misty thought Gary might be charming, and that maybe he liked her too. But when Gary tugged her forward, toward the Ponyta, he remembered it all at once, and he bit his lip.

"If I get trampled, or burned, I'll never forgive you," Misty informed.

Gary strode on with confidence, and grabbed a tight hold of one of the Ponyta. It kicked up in protest for a few short seconds, but Gary seemed to have it under control, and he beckoned Misty forward.

"C'mon. I promise it won't hurt you,"

It didn't, and Ash only felt strange discontent when he watched Misty take a hold of the reins. Her face was bright and cheerful, and she was laughing with Gary.

"Didn't I promise?" he said.

"I guess you did,"

Ash spent some time trying not to get burnt and fatally wounded by a Ponyta he was fairly sure was the most vicious and bad tempered of the bunch. It wasn't fair; everyone else had fairly normal Pokemon, and they had time to talk and laugh and get along, whilst he was left to get tangled in reins and singed round the hair.

"No, you're doing it wrong. Unless you _want _a kick in the face,"

He felt himself being tugged sharply backwards, and then almost falling into Gary's chest. A moment later the Ponyta was stamping in front of him.

"Ash, you need to start growing a brain at some point. You can't expect to survive as a total moron your whole life," Gary looked more annoyed than spiteful, and anyway, he'd more or less just saved Ash from a vicious kicking. He guessed he owed some thanks for that.

"Um. I've survived so far, haven't I?" not quite thanks, but Gary seemed to smile at him. And he looked kind and pleasant and different.

Then the Ponyta jumped forwards again, jerking the rein, and for a moment Ash thought he was going to die quite undramatically.

A hand clasped his wrist and tugged him out of the way again. "Ash," Gary frowned at him and shook his head. "You're doing it all wrong." then he gave him a very critical look. "Are you still sick and hallucinating, or something?"

"_No,_" Ash tried to glare at Gary, who was mean and unfair and seemed to enjoy showing him up in front of everyone else.

"Just wondering," Gary shrugged. "I thought you should have some kind of excuse for your total stupidity, that's all,"

"Hey-"

"You _guys,_" Tracey was perched on the enclosure fence, seeming to enjoy the human barbecue that was unfolding before him; "I can't sketch when you're arguing. It destroys my creative flow."

"Creative flow?" Gary peered at Tracey's sketch. "What are you talking about? It looks as good as anything else you've ever drawn."

Tracey seemed to try to hide a blush, then spoke in a short voice, "well, if you two maybe stopped arguing for a few seconds, maybe I'd create a real masterpiece."

"I doubt it." Misty said bleakly.

"You doubt my masterpiece?"

"No, I doubt those two will ever stop arguing."

"I wasn't," Ash pointed out, "he was just picking on me like usual."

"I can't help that you're an idiot most of the time," Gary dismissed, and took the reins of Ash's temperamental Ponyta. "Here, follow me,"

Ash wasn't really given the chance to decide, since in one single movement he found his hands being snatched into Gary's. They were warm and secure, a little bigger than Ash's, and his fingers curled into his own very easily.

"Right, are you holding the rein?" Gary asked.

"Er, yeah." Ash fumbled a bit with his grip, and the Ponyta whinnied and pulled against him, trying to bolt.

"No, _hold on_," Gary's hand tightened around his.

Ash was almost skewed by the touch; and didn't think to dodge when the Ponyta reared up again.

"What are you doing?" Gary scowled, and tugged the rein down, pulling the Ponyta back with it. His hand on Ash's was even tighter, and it felt firm and disorientating.

"Sorry," Ash mumbled, and tried to follow Gary's lead with the rein.

"Never mind, just don't let it drop like that,"

Gary kept hold of the rein, and Ash was much too aware of the hand enclosed round his own. It was almost painful, he was holding it so tight, but Ash knew he was only trying to keep the Ponyta under control. He also knew, dimly at the back of his head, that Gary was trying to teach him something.

It was so hard to concentrate, though.

"Ok, have you got it?" Gary's voice was close to Ash's ear, and his hand came away from Ash's slowly, leaving behind a warmth.

Ash felt himself nod, although he wasn't sure at all. "I think so. Yeah."

He began leading the Ponyta around the enclosure, and he noticed Gary's pleased face.

Behind them both, Ash heard some cheers, and then he remembered other people were there too.

"Very impressive," it was Professor Oak, and Delia was at his side. "That particular Ponyta is quite the handful,"

"You should know that I helped." Gary told him.

Next to the professor, Ash thought Gary looked meek and harmless. Small and insignificant against the vast backdrop of the ranch. Ash took a moment to wonder why he managed to get so wound up by one single human being.

It was stupid and unnecessary really. And Gary was just a person, who wasn't really anything bad.

He looked down at the reins of his Ponyta, and recalled the hands on his own. They had been warm and strange, but not uncomfortable.

The Ponyta's shrieking bray hit his ears, and then Misty had pulled him out of the way before a hoof hit his face.

"Ash! What's wrong with you!"

"He's fine. He just needs to act like an idiot at least once an hour. It's his thing." Gary said.

Misty glared, "And I know your 'thing' happens to be that you need to act like a jerk at least once an hour, but can you please try to cut down just a little bit today?"

"I can't promise that sort of thing. It's who I am,"

"Well, at least you have the guts to admit it," Misty looked impressed.

"Yep. I have plenty of guts," Gary assured. He seemed to brighten when he looked at her; "hey, can I show you something really good?"

And it was the last thing he said before he pulled Misty by the arm, and began leading her back to the lab. Ash stood and stared after them, reins held loose in his grip, and began thinking about all the things that Gary could show Misty which might be good.

Then he felt the reins tear away from his hand in one vicious movement, and the Ponyta had cantered to the other side of the enclosure, wild and loose again.

He sighed his frustration.

"Need a little patience," Tracey offered a sympathetic smile.

8

It wasn't that he didn't want to help with the Ponyta. He really did. He was just too busy thinking about what Gary and Misty might be doing, at the lab. It was unbearable, and in the end Ash had left Brock and Tracey to themselves, and tailed after the objects of his worrying.

He found Misty and Gary talking in the lab. Gary was curled on a chair, stroking a purring Eevee, and he looked tired but interested in whatever Misty was talking about. Misty was knelt on the floor, next to a large tank.

Inside of the tank was a Pokemon Ash had never seen before. It was a silver-blue eel-like creature, and it swam about playfully, allowing Misty to tickle it's pale belly.

"My sisters barely even mention me anymore, when it comes to Gym Battles. I suppose it's more or less their gym now," Misty was saying.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Mm. Well. I don't know. Don't get me wrong. I do love them. I just don't really.._.like_ them. Does that make any sense?"

"I think so,"

Ash wasn't one for eavesdropping, although it seemed to have been happening increasingly often just recently. He cleared his throat.

"What is that?" he eyed the tank.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Misty blinked up at him, not at all surprised by his appearance. "It's a Dratini. They're really, really rare."

Ash looked at Gary, who was rubbing his eye with his sleeve. He did look very tired. "Is that your Dratini?"

Gary spared him an interested glance; "I thought you were trying to tame that Pontya. Given up already?"

"_No_," Ash said with more venom than he'd intended. He tried to amend for it; "um, I mean. No. I still feel a bit sick, you know, with the cold." he peered closer at the Dratini. "Is it yours, then?"

"No, grampa caught it a while ago."

Misty grinned at him. "Isn't it cute?"

"I guess," Ash said, and he watched as Gary closed his eyes.

"Look, it's tame." Misty dipped her hand into the water, and the Dratini coiled round her arm, and made a happy gurgling noise. "See?"

Ash nodded, and saw the silvery sheen of it's scales almost reflect against the light of the lab.

"Grampa found it on a trip to Vermillion City." Gary yawned. He stretched out, and his legs were very long and thin. He wasn't wearing socks, and his toes wriggled. Ash also noticed the bandaged cut, from the other day. "He just went fishing there and caught it by chance,"

"I would love to have a water Pokemon like this," Misty gushed. She was stroking the Dratini gently, and when she glanced up at Gary her face was fond. "Thanks for showing me it,"

"I thought you'd like it. Can't win a girl over with an Arcanine, try a Dratini,"

"Or just try being nice. That's always a winner, you know."

"I'll think about it," then Gary looked at Ash, and his smirk was half-hearted. "No luck at all with the Ponyta, then?"

"Not really."

"I'm not surprised,"

"What happened to being nice?" Misty glowered at him.

"I told you. I'd think about it."

"What was Professor Oak in Vermillion City for?" Ash sat on a chair and tucked his knees up to his chin, mildly interested by the Dratini. It was impressive, but there was other stuff he wanted to know about.

"Grampa and Lieutenant Surge are old friends," Gary told him. "he used to scare me when I was little,"

"He is very large," Misty conceded. "Oh, that reminds me," she pulled the envelope from her pocket, and held it out to Gary; "here, Professor Oak told me to give you this,"

Gary took the letter with a wary hand. He looked much more alert than before. "Did he tell you who it was from?"

"No,"

"Oh. Well," Gary was dubious as his fingers tapered along the envelopes edges, as though feeling it might tell him what was written inside. But he opened it, and the letter much have been short, since he had folded it back up within seconds. Ash saw the flash of anxiety in his eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

It was Misty who had asked him. It wasn't that Ash wasn't curious, or even that he didn't care. He just didn't think he could ask his rival that sort of question. Gary probably still didn't like him, and that was fine.

"Fine." Gary said. "Everything's fine, thanks." he tucked the letter in his pocket.

"That's good,"

Even though it wasn't good. Ash could tell much too easily; Gary's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and Ash knew when he was properlysmiling now.

"Do you want to hold it?" Misty held the Dratini out to him.

Gary shook his head. "Nah,"

Misty gave the Dratini to Ash instead, and he felt obliged to act awed and amazed by it, even though he was far too aware of Gary, who was pale and quiet on the couch.

He remained pale and quiet, even when Tracey and Brock eventually bustled inside, and even when Tracey unloaded some heavy hardbacks on his lap.

"They're all about fossils. I thought you'd like em. Oh, cool, it's the Dratini!"

"Thanks," Gary flicked through the books in a distracted sort of way.

It was strange.

Ash never thought he'd want it, but he wished that Jerk Gary would hurry up and come back. He wasn't sure he could handle a Depressed Gary.

He only really spoke when Brock sat down and began comparing Ponyta to girls.

"If only I was as successful in my love life as I seem to be with them," Brock sighed.

"Well I think you're great," Gary told him.

"You're just saying that because you want Onix for the trip to Mount Moon,"

Gary looked sheepish. "Maybe that's a tiny bit true. But look- you're really good with the Pokemon,"

"I guess you have to be patient with them,"

" I bet you've had lots of practise, with all your brothers and sisters, right?" Gary looked at Brock properly. "do you miss them much? I mean, when you're away on journeys and stuff?"

"Of course. Even when they're being little brats,"

"You showed us all up. But especially Ash. I bet he couldn't get one of those Ponyta tamed in a million years, never mind in time for the fete,"

Tracey jabbed him; "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all,"

"I bet I could," Ash said in a rush. He fixed a glare on Gary; "I could get it trained up well before the fete."

"Really?" Gary leered. "I bet you couldn't."

888

It was getting dark when Ash went back out into the enclosure. The four Ponyta were still there, and Ash wasn't sure why he was there. He held reins in his hands and he intended to catch one in them.

"Does he get to you that much?"

"Huh?" Ash turned round, and Misty was standing behind him.

"You know, you shouldn't take on some stupid bet just because Gary doesn't think you can do it,"

"I'm not taking any bet. I just want to get the Ponyta ready for the fete."

"Right. Cos it means _so_ much to you," Misty rearranged Togepi in her arms, and Ash felt her eyes on him. "anyway, he was just in a mood, I think. Something's got him riled,"

"I wouldn't know." Ash tried not to be bothered.

"Well something's definitely up." Misty sounded concerned, which Ash supposed wasn't much of a surprise, since she had already decided Gary was charming, and Gary liked her too. He'd shown her the Dratini. It made sense.

"Well I don't know what's up. He's always mean to me, anyway,"

"You know it's got something to do with that letter," Misty gave her Togepi a conspirative look. "Didn't you see his face?"

Ash remembered Gary's face, black eyed and tired. He nodded.

Misty sat on the edge of the enclosure.

"He's not half so bad as I thought, though."

"What?"

"I mean, he never said anything about Charizard, did he?"

"What do you mean?"

"He never brought up Charizard, and why it wouldn't obey you. He didn't say anything about it at all. Even when you had that fight,"

"So?"

But Ash knew what So was. And he'd noticed it at the time.

"I don't know. I expected him to be a smart ass about it." Misty shrugged. "Maybe tease you a bit,"

"Well just be glad he didn't." Ash tried to focus back on the Ponyta.

"It was nice of him to show us the Dratini." Misty seemed to enjoy singing Gary's praises. It was damn annoying.

"He showed _you _the Dratini," he pointed out sourly.

"But you saw it, didn't you."

"He showed _you_ first,"

Ash realised he was being petty, and he sort of enjoyed it. It served Misty right; and he didn't really want her around anyway.

When she finally left him to himself, he found a determined gaze back on the Ponyta a few feet away from him.

He wasn't sure why it mattered. It didn't really. Anyone else would train the Ponyta up before the fete, and would probably do a much better job, too. But Gary had bet he wouldn't, and suddenly it was very important.

"I _can _do it," he stepped toward the Ponyta. He tried to remember what Gary had shown him earlier, but it seemed he had remembered nothing of particular use. Only that Gary's hands were warm, and his fingers were longer than his own.

The Ponyta's mane was a fizzling fog of colour in front of him, and Ash backed up and tripped into something, or someone.

"Oh," he spun round and met the close proximity of Gary, who was grinning widely. His eyes were bright and flecked with green Ash had never noticed before.

"Hullo, thought I'd find you here,"

It was worrying. There was no reason for Gary to be so happy. Unless he was planning something involving Ponyta hooves and Ash's head.

"Erm. Well, here I am."

Gary nodded, grin still broad. "Yeah. Still at it, I see. You don't give up a challenge, do you?"

"Yeah, well. Thought I might give it another try." Ash felt a bit exposed and useless

as he made an attempt to advance on the Ponyta, reins in hand. It brayed and kicked up, and Ash fell onto his rear as it cantered to the other side of the enclosure. He heard Gary's laugh, which was light but spiteful.

"Well- it was going ok before- before, when you helped." Ash snapped.

Gary's grin vanished into a blank expression, and Ash realised he might have said something that sounded stupid.

"Ok, well why don't you just go away. I can do without you watching and laughing at me, at least." he turned vehemently back to the Ponyta, and just prayed that Gary would let him alone in his humiliation.

"I think you might - you're holding the rein wrong." Gary's voice was tentative.

Ash turned back round and watched, curious and surprised, as Gary hopped into the enclosure too. He seemed to consider Ash, and stretched out a hand. For a second Ash thought he was offering him a hand up, but then he felt the reins being pulled from his grip.

"Look, you need to approach it one step at a time."

Ash did look, with an intent interest.

Gary took light little steps towards the nervous Ponyta, and it's gaze on him was wary and guarded. But it didn't run, and when Gary slipped the rein over it's muzzle, Ash was impressed.

"How did you do that?" he couldn't keep the awe out of his voice. "It always runs away,"

Gary kept his gaze on the Ponyta, and stroked it's back very carefully. "I just watched your friend. You know, that guy called Brock. He's pretty good at this kind of thing, you know."

"Oh. I know." Ash had noticed Brock. He just happened to notice Gary a lot more.

"It also helps that I have a world famous Pokemon Professor for a grampa. Don't you think I pick up a few things?"

Ash guessed that was a good point. He dusted himself down and took cautious steps toward Gary and the Ponyta. He didn't want to startle it.

"That really was impressive-"

"Grampa says we can go to Mount Moon tomorrow," Gary interrupted, and he looked at Ash. "So long as we get along and stuff."

"Oh. Uh. Tomorrow? That's great."

"Yeah, it is." Gary nodded awkwardly and his gaze fell onto the stretch of ranch before them.

"So." Ash wasn't sure what to say. "What are you doing out here?"

"Walkies," Gary nodded to the orange and yellow Pokemon which was Arcanine, bounding about ahead of them. A little closer, Ash noticed, were Pikachu and Eevee. They were playing too.

"They get on really well." he realised aloud. And then felt stupid.

The little silence that followed almost confirmed it, but then Gary answered very suddenly;

"It was a present."

Ash blinked. "What was?" maybe he had missed something.

"Eevee. It was a present." Gary's voice was uneven, probably with impatience. Ash couldn't help that; he wasn't the one bringing up random, unrelated points of conversation.

"Oh," he said unhelpfully.

"My sister got it me," Gary's head tilted away, back to the Ponyta, so Ash couldn't see his face anymore. "that's why I sort of punched you,"

_Sort of?_ Ash exclaimed in his head. His nose was still pretty sore.

"Oh," he said instead. And wondered about how his grasp of vocabulary had gotten so pathetic.

Gary didn't seem to notice it. "Listen. I'm sorry I mangled your face." His gaze, interested and uncertain, hung on Ash long enough to make him feel self-conscious. Then Ash realised he was staring too, and should probably look away.

"Um-"

"Gramps said I should apologise to you," Gary frowned. "So, um. I'm apologising. Right now." he hesitated, and looked nervous. "Ok?"

"Er. Ok."

"Ok."

Ash turned away; fairly sure that this was the strangest apology he'd ever experienced in his life.

"I'm sorry for hitting you too," he said to the floor.

"Doesn't matter. It didn't hurt,"

Ash looked at Gary, and saw his lips had curled into a smirk.

"Seriously, Ash. You fight like a disabled Magikarp. You should think yourself lucky it's the Pokemon that do the battling,"

"I-I don't fight much," Ash said, wanting to sound dignified. As predicted, Gary's smirk just seemed to grow. "No- I mean, I've never had a reason to fight before, So-" he flushed, and wondered why he seemed forever destined to speak like an idiot in front of his rival.

Gary just shook his head. He hesitated, and then handed the reins of the Ponyta back to Ash. "Happy training." he turned out of the enclosure.

Ash wasn't sure why, but he stepped forwards, and put a wild hand on Gary's shoulder.

Gary didn't turn, but he froze in his steps. "What?"

Confusion swarmed about Ash's head; and the shoulder tensed beneath his palm. There were so many things he wanted to ask in that moment. So much stuff he really needed to know about, that had been tormenting his mind these past few days.

"Um," he cleared his throat. "I'm glad we're going to Mount Moon,"

S_tupid. _

He mentally slapped himself, and then looked at Gary, and saw he was properly smiling.

Maybe not so stupid then.

"Yeah, me too."

"Great," Ash nodded, and then became aware of his hand, still on Gary's shoulder. He took it off in a jerky motion, and looked at the Ponyta, hoping it would disguise his blush. "Erm. I think I'll call it quits and have an early night, if we're going Mount Moon tomorrow."

"Ash, I'm impressed. I never knew you ever planned so far ahead," Gary sounded deeply surprised, but when Ash caught his expression he knew he was just winding him up.

He returned the Ponyta to it's pokeball with a half-hearted scowl in Gary's direction, but he was already climbing over the enclosure and looking ahead. A little way off Arcanine was running about.

They walked near to each other, and it didn't feel strange.

"I still kinda think Togepi might be the spawn of Satan," Gary informed, in a casual manner.

"You think?" Ash felt himself smiling.

"Mm-hm. That and Mr Mime, they're in some sinister kind of allegiance together. First it's kidnapping Eevee's, and then who knows what? Taking over the world, probably."

"I think you think too much,"

"Better than too little." Gary gave Ash a knowing smile, and it was insulting yet serene at the same time.

It didn't really matter, as they reached the outside the house, and the night was black and chilly around them. Gary stood in the doorway, and the artificial yellow light which filtered from the house split onto his face and illuminated it. The black eye seemed to have faded.

"Don't tell Misty I said that, about Togepi. She might kill me,"

Ash doubted it. "I won't tell her."

Gary kept smiling, and it was a little tired. He prodded Ash with a light finger in the chest.

"You should go to bed. You and your delicate cold want to be all better for tomorrow, don't you?"

Ash nodded. "Aren't you coming in?"

"In a bit." Gary rolled his eyes to Arcanine.

"Ok."

Ash hung in the doorway a little longer. He wasn't much bothered about the cold air that whipped around him.

Inside he was greeted by a comforting warmth, and Brock, Misty and Tracey were indulging in hot drinks and arguing about what to watch on the TV.

Delia set a drink in his hand and ordered him to sit down.

"Where's Gary? You've not killed him, have you?"

"_No_," Ash was surprised at how concerned his mother looked. "He's walking Arcanine."

"Well. You boys. You can just never be sure."

Ash drank the cocoa, and decided it didn't taste as sweet as Gary's.

Notes: So sorry not much action in this chapter. Next time things will be Different and full of Action. Because we're off to Mount Moon, where there will be drama. And Brock's Amazing Onix will do things. Yes, I definitely promise Mount Moon this time!

Also, can I reassure that there is definitely going to be actual shishi in this story! Remember, good things come to those who wait ;) And I hope people do not mind the slow pace too much. Sorry, I get trapped in my wordiness sometimes.

And I love your reviews! I hug them daily and take care of them and everything! -fails at inconspicious begging- please review!

credit:

"I'm sorry I mangled your face," -lolz, _Scream_ reference. My guilty pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Dear Readers! This chapter includes: Brocklets, Burnt Food and Camp Fire.

_I've always been this way _

_Never known any other way to feel_

_Got the right of way_

-Tiny Spark, Brendan Benson

**Chapter 7**

Caught in an unimaginative nightmare, which involved being sucked into a giant vortex, and then being coughed back out into a black hole, Ash woke up thinking that Mr Mime was trying to vacuum his face again.

Instead, Misty was standing there, her face red and angry, and the bed sheets bunched up in her fists. This was some sort of new nightmare, involving Misty's wrath and her morning hair.

"Get _up_! We're going to be late!" she pulled the covers away, and cold air met Ash's body, and told him this wasn't a nightmare at all.

"Urgh. I think I'm still sick," he attempted to gather the quilt back round him, and quivered against the cruel unseemly hour of 6 am.

"I was going to warn you," Brock said apologetically. He was in the midst of packing an enormous backpack. "But she managed to wrestle past me,"

"I did not." Misty glared. "Now get changed. Everyone's waiting for you. And you won't get any breakfast."

Misty left in a rush, and Ash looked at Brock, bleary eyed. "Nobody should have to be awake at this hour."

"Gary bet my Onix you'd be the last one up," Brock told him, and looked pleased. "I'm glad I didn't agree to it."

Ash collapsed back onto the bed with a groan, savouring a few more precious minutes of Bed. There was the familiar thump of cold in the back of his head.Probably wasn't a good sign.

Resolving to ignore it, he sat up and watched Brock's backpack begin to expand to worrying degrees.

"Are you taking the kitchen sink, too?" he asked.

"You can never be too prepared,"

"I don't think we'll need all those toothbrushes,"

"You can't be sure. A dazzling smile might be the way to a girls heart,"

Ash thought about telling Brock that there probably weren't going to be any girls in Mount Moon; unless he had developed a sudden and unfounded interest in Misty. But he decided against it; Brock looked far too happy.

Another insistent yell hollered up the stairs; Delia, and Ash battled into his clothes in a haphazard, zombie-like state.

At the breakfast table Tracey was sitting next to Gary, who looked amazingly awake and needlessly good in digging attire.

He was also scribbling stuff on a piece of paper which looked far too complicated for 6am in the morning.

"What are you doing?" Ash rubbed his eyes, and peered at the notes. Gary's writing was messy and spidery.

"Being dorks," Misty informed, and handed him a bit of toast as she passed by. "They think they can mark out the perfect spot to find something just like that. They're crazy."

Gary looked at her; "you won't be so mocking when I have an Areodactyl and you don't,"

"I don't want an Areodactyl."

"I wouldn't mind one," Ash thought aloud.

Gary blinked up at him, "oh. Sleeping beauty finally awakes. I didn't think you were coming,"

"It's _six am._"

Gary nodded eagerly. "I'm glad you remember how to tell the time, Ash."

"I _can_ tell the time."

"Yes, and I'm _glad_." Gary seemed to smirk at him, then his attention fell back to his scrawly notes with a frown. "Tracey, you've doodled all over it,"

"I'm sorry. I just need to practise, for when we find real Clefaires."

"You're not taking this very seriously," Gary shook his head, and looked a bit despairing.Ash just stared, wondering how anyone could be so serious about fossils at 6 in the morning.

"Are you going to be digging too, dear?"

Ash hadn't noticed his mother enter the kitchen, but now she was there; looking a bit concerned.

"He won't. He probably wouldn't find anything, anyway." Gary snatched some toast out of his hand

"That's not true," Ash stared at his toastless hand. "I'd find something,"

"Well maybe it's best you don't anyway, dear," Delia said. "are you sure you're well enough for the trip? I don't think you're fully recovered quite yet,"

"Don't worry, Mrs Ketchum. We'll take care of him." Misty assured.

"And make sure he eats all his dinner. And doesn't forget to brush his teeth. And changes his underwear twice a day." Gary taunted, swiping another piece of toast.

"Can't you get your own toast?" Ash demanded.

"Definitely not. Your toast is special."

"How is that?"

"Because your dear mom made it, of course."

"You are a sweetheart." Delia said, and Ash cursed under his breath. Misty was right; Gary was horrendously charming when he wanted to be.

"Maybe he should stay here. He does look like a Ghastly,"

"You're so tactful, aren't you?" Tracey jabbed Gary in the side with his pen.

Ash caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, and secretly agreed with Gary. He did look pale and dismal and not too well at all. It wasn't a surprise; he was actually feeling a little worse than yesterday.

"I'm fine," he insisted to the table, and tried not to get embarrassed when Delia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, dear. If you're sure."

He wasn't, but he was sure that he wasn't going to let his friends go on some week long trip with his arch rival and a threatening amounts of hardbacks.

"You can't take that many books. It's physically impossible." Tracey said.

Gary had stacked three piles on the table and was going through them all with great scrutiny.

"Well I can't leave any behind either," he said. "grampa told me they're all important,"

"Did he also tell you you're insane?" Misty asked.

Gary looked at her deftly, "maybe you could help carry some?"

"You wish. I'm going for a holiday, not to break my back,"

"Aw,"

"I can carry some," Ash offered before he could stop himself. "Um. That is- I mean, I'd like to look at some. They look...interesting. I'd like to look." he realised he was still talking.

He couldn't help it; he was too aware that Gary was eyeing him like he might be some kind of suspicious alien.

"Well, um," he looked weary. "If you want-"

"I think that's a very nice offer," Tracey said, who was positively beaming. Everyone else seemed to be too.

Only Gary looked any different, and he was just watching Ash like he might still be an alien, but this time a very interesting alien. And maybe he would try talking to it.

But Tracey spoke first; "I still think you can leave a few of these books here. Nobody needs that much information. Their brain would probably explode,"

"You mean yours would,"

They went outside with heavy backpacks and varying enthusiasm. In truth, Ash wanted to be back in bed, snuggled under warm covers and getting over his cold. The sun was bright and hurt his eyes, and it wasn't even very warm.

Well it was a crazy hour to be expecting much heat anyway.

He was amazed by Gary though, who insisted on being bright and happy and unbearably awake.

"Here. Since you were so bizarre and nice offering to hold books, I think you should have this,"

Ash blinked at the shovel held out to him. He didn't think Gary was very thoughtful with his thank you presents. "A shovel?"

Gary nodded. "Are you going to take it?"

"It looks heavy."

"It's supposed to be." Gary continued to nod, and then added hopefully; "so then you can dig,"

"I didn't say I was going to dig. I probably wouldn't find anything-"

Gary rolled his eyes, and looked amused. "Well, if you want to take the loser attitude as usual, I guess I'll just take it back then-"

"No, I'll take it!" Ash snatched the shovel.

It probably wouldn't be so bad, anyway. What else was there really to do on Mount Moon? It seemed highly unlikely, as much as Tracey had gotten his hopes up, that they'd spot any Clefairy.

Maybe searching for nonexistent fossils with Gary wouldn't be so torturous.

"I don't want you two boys fighting while you're gone, you understand?" Delia adjusted Ash's collar, and seemed to exist in that tiny moment just to embarrass him.

"We'll keep an eye on them, Mrs. Ketchum. Don't you worry," Brock said.

"That's very nice of you," Gary said sarcastically. "I always wanted a babysitter."

"I've had plenty of practise, with all the brothers and sisters," Brock just grinned, and Gary sneered.

"We'll be good as gold. Promise."

Misty looked doubtful. "I won't believe it till I see it,"

"You don't have any faith in me, do you?" Gary shook his head at her.

"None at all," she smiled at him, and it looked warm and inviting with the morning sun just behind her.

Ash thought about it, a strange image in his mind, as Delia kissed him and waved him off. She took the time to roll off all the things he should remember as she did; clean underwear, wrap up warm, no fighting and then another kiss. She really did worry too much.

For once Gary wasn't sniggering about it; he'd stomped ahead, and looked dangerously unbalanced and terribly brittle with an enormous backpack in tow.

"You'll keep an eye on him too, won't you?" Delia had asked.

"But he's deranged."

Delia smiled. "All the more reason to keep an eye on him."

Unsure of why he was even compelled to, Ash nodded.

Gary didn't need looking after; Ash decided he knew that better than anyone, but Delia looked hopeful, and he didn't want to upset her.

And anyway, Gary had two babysitters flanking his sides; Brock and Tracey were laughing and lifting him up by the arms, and he was protesting very vocally.

Misty was grinning behind them.

"I can't believe you're taking Togepi," Ash told her.

"Well. It'll get lonely back at the house."

"It'll get lost and buried up on Mount Moon."

"It won't!"

Ash grinned, and felt Pikachu chime it's own amusement against his shoulder. Ahead the laughter grew louder, and Gary looked helpless and pretty scrawny between Brock and Tracey.

"Let_ go of me!_ You think this is funny-let_ go_!"

"We can't. Not until you stop being crazy and let us carry some of your stuff," Tracey said with insistence.

Gary grappled against him; " you _can_ help me. You can help me dig!"

"We're not digging," Tracey released him and swiped the rucksack. Gary was swung backwards and landed ungracefully on the ground.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his back. He looked at Tracey through slitted eyes. "Why not?"

"I'm sketching. Sketching does not require much digging, as far as I'm aware."

"But...you were helping. With the notes..."

Tracey shuffled through the backpack with a frown; "I thought you weren't gonna take these books?"

Gary looked at Brock; "what about you? You're my new bestest ever friend, remember? You have to help,"

Brock grinned weakly. "I'll lend you my Onix."

"And you'll dig too, right?"

"I'll lend you my Onix." Brock repeated. His grin was nervous.

"You guys are so _lame_,"

"Quit whining," Tracey pulled him to his feet. "We'll carry some of these, or you'll do yourself a back-injury,"

"It's probably just as well you don't help," Gary decided. "Your arms are probably too weak and feeble, anyway. They say that sketching is for the physically challenged, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yep,"

"Well you're not much of a Mr Muscles, are you?" Tracey grinned, and then he tugged the bottom of Gary's shirt up, revealing sharp ribs. Ash watched on, unbearably interested.

"Hey!" Gary pulled away, and he turned round so Ash could see his face, scandalised and blushing. "You're mean, Tracey,"

"Aw, I didn't mean it," Tracey pulled an arm round him into a hug. "I love you and your scrawny self really,"

"I'm not scrawny," Gary said. "Ash is scrawny,"

Ash stared, feeling blank and more confused than mortified.

"Misty said I'm stocky." he said, before he could stop himself. Beside him, Misty made a funny noise.

Then Gary burst into laughter, and Ash wished he might just get roasted by a Charizard, or something unpleasant like that.

"What? What's funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Misty put a hand on his shoulder, and her face was red. "He's just doing what he does best, being a jerk,"

"Your flattery is wasted," Gary said, still in stitches as he shook his head. But he managed to compose himself long enough to look at Ash properly, and his eyes were shiny and glinting. "Ok, you're stocky. If Misty says so, you are,"

"So?" it was bewildering; Gary had a stupid sense of humour.

"So shouldn't we keep walking?" Brock suggested. "We're nowhere near Pewter City yet,"

"You're right as ever, Brock," Gary nodded eagerly. "Cos you're always right about everything,"

"You're a nasty suck up," Misty said into his ear, smiling.

"I told you, your flattery is wasted," Gary smirked back at her, and the gap between them was small and worrying.

It was cruel and unnecessary punishment; Ash did not need to see tightening gaps forming between a best friend and an arch rival, but here it was for him to look at and worry about anyway.

He tried to distract himself, and started flicking through one of the books he'd volunteered to carry; sucker that he was. It was actually interesting; more than just impressive pictures of long extinct Pokemon. And as Ash started reading, and became more interested, he recalled stuff that Gary had recited in reliable word for word fashion at some point in the past.

The next time he looked properly up, the sky was bright and well into midday, and Pewter Gym was standing in front of them.

"I won't be a minute, I just said I'd pop round on the way," Brock told everyone.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Misty nudged Ash.

"Wasn't this where Ash had his ingenious idea?"

"What?" Ash looked at Gary.

"Your ingenious idea, to pit Pikachu against rock. Wow, I wish I could have seen that battle. Brock must have thought you were so stupid,"

"I still won," Ash reminded fiercely. Pikachu fizzled it's cheeks beside him.

"I don't think Pikachu likes you very much," Misty told Gary with some amusement.

"Well," Gary raised his eyebrows, "like trainer, like Pokemon," he looked at Ash.

As they walked through the gym Ash thought about how much he didn't like Gary, and it was confusing and irritating, because sometimes he felt like maybe he didn't dislike Gary at all, like yesterday when Gary had made an effort to be nice to him. Or maybe it hadn't been an effort at all, and he was just being nice.

That was confusing too.

It had been easy when they were kids; things were always simple then. You fell out, and the next day you forgot about it and were playing stupid games, and falling out of trees, and trying to escape a rainstorm or something.

These days things were complicated. And so were people.

"Oh, I think we have company," Misty's voice was weak, and it brought Ash back to attention, along with a feeling of horror. In front of them were nine little spiky haired kids; observing their guests through guarded and slitted eyes.

"They're like mini-Brocks." Gary said, and looked a bit pale.

One of them stepped forwards, his smile devilish. "Are you here to play with us?"

Ash exchanged reluctant glances with Misty, Tracey and Gary.

"Maybe we could just slip out the back and tell Brock we got lost," Gary suggested.

&

Ash's arm was starting to go numb; it seemed an inevitability when there was a screaming kid permanently attached to the end of it.

"I think we should lock Brock's dad in a box. A really tiny box." Misty grumbled in his ear.

"Can it be full of unpleasant things?"

"Oh yes. The unpleasant things are the main feature of the box,"

"Can it have angry Krabby's inside of it?" Tracey asked.

"Yes. And lot's of stinging Tentacruels."

Brock's dad was irresponsible and wayward, as far as Ash was concerned. His friends had always been in wholehearted agreement; except for Brock of course, who was reckless when it came to forgiving people and was just too kindhearted for his own good.

He had apologised profusely through the racketing chorus of hyperactive children;

"Dad's asked me to look after them for an hour or two, just while he goes out for some shopping. I'm really sorry you guys."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he planned it," Tracey said. He was holding his sketchbook dearly to his chest. Ash couldn't blame him; kids with crayons could be devastating.

"You've been suckered into babysitting," Gary deduced, and seemed to be the only one not very bothered by all the tiny hands that occasionally tugged at limbs and hair. He was too busy rifling through one of his books.

One of the kids, a springy five year old girl with dark hair in bunches, had took particular interest in his books too. There was a tearing sound, and then Gary blinked at her and then at the ruined book scattered all around her.

"I'd like to add things to the box," he said haughtily.

Ash wasn't going to pretend he was very good with kids; he definitely wasn't. Some people might say he was too impatient and bad-tempered to deal with tantrums and people who happened to be smaller and just a little younger than himself, but today he was resolute that he could pretend he was good with kids of all sorts, and he wasn't going to get annoyed that Gary was acting like the perfect babysitter.

"I don't know what he thinks he's doing," Ash told Misty miserably.

She was nursing her Togepi with guarded hands. At least two of the little Brockling's had already tried to steal it off her, and Ash had heard them whispering, and words like "boiled egg" and "tasty" had come up a few times. He'd thought best not to tell her any of that, though.

"What's he doing?" Misty asked. "He's just standing there,"

Gary was just standing there; on the other side of the gym, but he was also stomping his feet and looked like he might be having an overgrown tantrum.

"He's being weird," Ash decided. "The kids are probably terrified of him,"

"Do you really care?" Misty said, wrinkling her nose at her top. It was interesting shades of orange and red and Ash wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly what it was. "I just can't wait to leave. Can you believe how irresponsible Brock's dad is? Expecting us to drop everything like this,""I don't understand." Ash nodded, trying to work out what Gary was doing; his stomping little tantrum had evolved into a dizzy circling on the spot. He looked ridiculous and Ash wanted to grin.

"They've took it again," Misty said in a tired voice.

"Huh?" Ash blinked, then felt the top of his head with an exasperated sigh. He'd long since given up getting annoyed about losing his hat. Brock's siblings apparently enjoyed seeing him get angry about it, and Misty had advised him to ignore them.

Pikachu had been more diligent, and was currently chasing the thief around the gym with crackling cheeks.

"Maybe we should help Brock more," Misty said guiltily.

Brock was running about with a frying pan, and he looked sort of manic. One of the kids was latched onto his leg and was biting it occasionally.

"He's used to it," Ash decided to assure.

"It's just for another hour or so," Tracey reminded them. He had brightened considerably, and had found he could use his drawing skills as some kind of distraction for the kids. So far they had requested doodles of mutated Slowpokes and mutated Brock with a frying pan.

Peering over the sketchbook, Ash now saw a developing doodle of himself, looking angry and hatless.

"They said you're very funny when you do that," Tracey said, inexplicably pleased with himself.

Ash thought he'd be glad if he never stepped foot in this gym again.

Glancing morosely ahead of him, Gary was still there; performing his strange and demented dance or tantrum or whatever it was.

"I'm going to get my hat back," Ash told nobody in particular.

"I told you to just ignore them. Then they'll get bored." Misty said.

"I'm getting bored waiting. And I need my hat."

Ash wasn't sure why he needed it. He didn't really. And actually he wasn't that bothered about it in that moment. But he didn't really want to try and console Misty and her unpleasantly scented top, and he didn't want to find out how Tracey's unflattering doodle turned out.

With no reasonable logic at all, he found himself walking over to Gary and eyeing him curiously. He still looked ridiculous and crazy, and Ash still definitely wanted to grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" Gary hadn't seen him, and he whirled round with a slight stumble. "Oh," his face flashed a snobbish sort of indifference. "It's you."

"What are you doing?" Ash asked again.

"Nothing." Gary said at once. Then; "Stomping. Just stomping."

"Stomping?"

"Yes," Gary put his hands on his hips, "What of it?"

"Um. Nothing. I-"

"I'm ready! Come find me!" there was an excited little voice which seemed to come out of nowhere.

A small and awkward silence followed, and Gary looked sheepish. "Hide and seek,"

"Oh." Ash shuffled his feet, still confused. "What's with the stomping, then?"

Gary looked indignant. "I'm getting into _character. _I'm a scary Areodactyl and I'm going to eat whoever I happen to find,"

"Oh." Ash said blankly. "Well you don't look very scary. More deranged."

"What would you know?" Gary folded his arms stiffly. "I don't think you have any evidence to say that my Areodactyl impression is less than perfect,"

"Well, uh, I guess not." Ash wasn't really keen on arguing about how Areodactyl-like Gary might be. It was a little silly. "Uh, well. Have you seen my-"

Suddenly a little girl sprang into sight, and Ash remembered her as the girl who'd ripped a page or two out of one of Gary's precious books. She attached herself tightly round Gary's leg.

"You took too long! I got bored!"

Gary looked at her. "You're lousy at this game. And get off my leg." he shook her off, but he was smirking.

She laughed, falling on her backside.

"Her names Suzie and she's very clingy," Gary informed. "I prefer to call her Demon Child. And she's actually very perceptive,"

"Oh," Ash watched Suzie wrap herself round Gary's lithe waist again.

"Is your friend going to play?" she asked, looking at Ash eagerly.

Gary shook his head, "Demon Child, this is Ash. He likes to be stupid most of the time."

Suzie gave Ash a critical look, then giggled. "You're the one who tried to fight my brothers Onix with a Pikachu. That was dumb,"

Gary beamed broadly; "told you she was perceptive."

Ash scowled. "You told her to say that,"

"I wouldn't,"

"You _would._"

"Ash, I can't help that little kids can recognise a moron when they see one," Gary said apologetically. "And Demon Child_ is_ very, very perceptive."

Suzie laughed annoyingly, and then pointed at Ash; "moron!"

"Oh, I think I might have to adopt this kid," Gary said. He looked at Ash properly then, "what happened to your hat?"

Ash bit his lip and watched as Suzie, the new most annoying thing in the world, tugged Gary by the wrist.

"Someone stole it. I'm still trying to find it."

"If I see it I'll laugh. And maybe consider giving it back to you."

"That's amazingly kind of you." Ash said, feeling foolish.

"It's all my pleasure, Ash."

There was nothing disarming in Gary's nature when he said that, but Ash was bizarrely warmed by it. He hated Gary's superior sneer, but often found he could smile at it. That was one of those weird, confusing things.

"Gary? Will you tell me a story about Ash?"

Gary raised his eyebrows; "Demon Child likes you, Ash."

"Tell me about how he was a moron at our gym,"

Gary laughed, and Ash wanted to shout things.

"Please? Tell a story!"

"Well," Gary's expression was not unreluctant, but he was also smiling in a resigned sort of way. "I suppose I could tell you about Ash's amazing fluke victory over your Mighty Brother Brock."

"You won't tell it right!" Ash sat down near to Gary who sighed and looked bored;

"Grampa's told me all about that little episode in your life, Ashy. You shouldn't worry about that,"

"I do worry. You'll be biassed and horrible,"

"Me, biassed?" Gary's eyes were wide with feigned innocence. "I wouldn't dream of it,"

"We'll see," Ash folded his arms and decided to stay. Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. And he didn't want Demon Child...Suzie, whatever her name was, going around thinking him a moron.

Gary cleared his throat, amused. "Right. Well kiddies, if you're all sitting comfortably." he raised a smirk at Ash.

"Get on with it."

"Yes," Suzie said impatiently, tugging on his top. "Tell the story!"

"Ok."

Gary was alarmingly good with children, and Ash suspected mind-control might be involved. But then Suzie was biassed, and Ash was pretty sure Gary had already brainwashed her into believing Ash really was an incredible moron.

To be fair to his rival, Gary was reciting Ash's victory over Brock pretty accurately though, except for one or two small things.

"I _never_ went into the gym in my Pikachu Pyjamas," Ash corrected in a venomous way.

"No. But wouldn't it have been funny," Gary said, looking wistful and regretful all at once. Ash thought he was deluded.

"Then Ash the Moron thought he would be clever and cunning. This is when he commanded Pikachu, his ever so faithful and stupidly powerful Electric Pokemon, to battle Brock's fearsome Onix," Gary continued in an unnecessarily dramatic voice.

Suzie was enjoying it all far too much and she laughed riotously; "But electricity is stupid against rock!"

"Yep, that is true," Gary nodded, and gave her a happy pat on the head. "and most of us know this. But remember, Ash is a _moron_ in this story,"

"Shut _up,_" Ash wished his glare might translate into some sort of physical pain.

"_You _shut up. I'm telling a story."

"Yes. _You _shut up." Suzie parroted.

Kids were clearly a terrible form of encouragement with Gary, and he beamed and laughed and carried on enthusiastically.

"So Pikachu was defeated by the Onix. Brock was the clear winner, and Ash was the obvious loser."

_Loser _rolled off his tongue like nothing else, and it served great reminder as to why Gary was a jerk and an asshole and deserved to be eaten by a neglected and bad tempered Snorlax.

Ash just glared more furiously.

"Wait, there's more," Gary interrupted Suzie's disorderly laughter. His glance at Ash was small but noticeable, and maybe a tiny bit sorry. Ash couldn't be sure, he was still too busy glaring furiously.

"What happens next?" Suzie urged.

"Well, since Ash was being so moronic and loser-ish, he needed to think up a new plan pretty quickly. And his Pikachu, being the stupidly powerful mouse that it is, was ready to fight again,"

Ash stopped glaring furiously, and concentrated a bit more on what Gary was saying.

"So Ash had this stupid optimistic determination, which he always seems to have about everything, and he believed his Pikachu could still beat Brock's Mighty Onix. Crazy, I know, but it's all true. So he decided he would challenge Brock to a rematch,"

"Oh, my brother told me about this bit!" Suzie cut in excitedly, "he said the sprinklers came on and Onix got really wet!"

"Exactly," Gary nodded. "Onix was weakened by all the water, and Pikachu was in a perfect position to defeat it,"

Ash winced, and wondered how much more pathetic Gary would make him sound.

"But Ash saw that it wasn't fair, it wouldn't be a very fair victory, so he decided to call it quits and ended the battle before he could defeat the Onix."

Ash was amazed when Gary offered him something like a friendly face before he turned back to Suzie;

"Of course Brock felt very sorry for Ash's kindness and obvious stupidity, so he decided to give him the Boulder badge and thanked him for his kindness, and also told him to promise not to be such a loser in the future. Ash couldn't keep that promise, which is why Brock follows him around to this day, to make sure he doesn't get too moronic for his own good." Gary looked proudly round his little audience. "The End."

"That's...that could have been worse." Ash reflected, still a bit amazed.

"It was hard," Gary nodded sagely. "But I think I managed to keep my bias to a minimum."

Ash half smiled. "I'm very proud of you,"

Gary smiled back at him.

Suzie was frowning and had folded her arms. "What about_ you_?" she demanded, prodding a finger in Gary's chest. "What were you doing when this was happening?"

"Me?" for a little second Gary was taken aback. "Oh. Um. Well I was at the sidelines pointing and laughing and doing what I do best."

Ash wanted to ask what that might be, but Suzie asked for him;

"Were you being cool and awesome?" her tone was hopeful and expectant, and her arms were wrapped about him in a cosy one-way hug. Gary actually looked a little awkward about it all.

"Well, um. I was...kinda being a bit of a jerk."

Ash blinked at him, and Suzie just looked curious.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that," Gary's grin was proud, and so was his voice; but Ash saw the wavering emotion in his eyes, usually spiteful and guarded, and now flashing a small hint of regret. It was almost better than any apology, and Ash found himself grinning back at him.

"I think we agree on something," Ash said.

"Shut up, hatless wonder,"

Ash remembered his missing hat in a vague sort of way. It almost didn't matter, and seemed trivial, when he was sitting here and trying to decipher confusing expressions on his rivals face.

He looked friendly and happy when he talked to Suzie, the Demon Child.

It was intriguing and startling to see that Gary might be good with kids. Ash didn't really think of him as anything like that. Thinking about it, he'd always pictured Gary as nothing more than a kid himself, put on a million pedestals at the expense of others and particularly himself.

When Gary laughed with Suzie, and scolded her, and told her not to mess about with his books, he wasn't being a brat, and he was actually a person who resembled maturity.

It was shocking and Ash realised he didn't know very much at all.

"I could have told you that,"

Ash blinked back to attention, and Suzie was pointing at random pictures in a book on Gary's lap. Ash recognised it as the one he'd been reading earlier.

"You're a little know-all, aren't you," Gary said with amusement. He looked at Suzie fondly.

"My brother says I'm important," she said proudly. Then pulled the book out of Gary's hand, along with a few pages. "Oops. I'm sorry,"

Gary stared at the book. "Oh. That's ok." quite contrarily, he looked a little horrified.

Ash couldn't help his laughter, even forcing it behind the palm of his hand. Gary's glare was severe, but quickly resolved into a slyness that made Ash's stomach toss.

"Would you like to hear more stories about Ash the Moron?" he asked Suzie brightly. "I've got thousands to spare. Like just a few days ago, when he decided he'd go outside in the rain and catch a cold."

"Why did he want a cold?" Suzie asked, before Ash could begin a protest.

"Who knows?" Gary shrugged. "Who really knows the way a morons mind works, anyway? It's all part of the enduring mystery of Ash the Moron." he grinned.

"I'll hit you," Ash told him, but didn't think he would.

"He's charming too, isn't he?" Gary nudged Suzie.

She giggled, and was far too young to understand that Gary really was an annoying bastard who needed another black eye very soon. But it didn't stop Ash from getting incredibly frustrated by her as she looped her hand in Gary's. Little kids were annoying and didn't know anything. And they had bad taste in babysitters.

"Tell me about how Ash got his cold," she said.

"Ok. But I have to warn you. It's full of scary things, like giant Tentacools and large amounts of snot. You might have nightmares,"

"I won't! Promise!"

Gary pretended to consider, but a devious grin was fighting it's way onto his face. Ash shuddered and knew that any story involving his own snot and hallucinary visions was never going to put him in a good light.

"Wait-how about another story," he improvised desperately.

Gary looked at him with interest; "what story?"

"Um, you know. What about that time when it was raining and thundering? And we had to try and get home?"

He wasn't sure, maybe he'd been reminded of the memory because he'd run out into the rain only a few days ago, but it had always been vivid and alive in his mind anyway, since the day it had happened.

And he wasn't even sure if Gary remembered.

"You remember that?" Gary was staring at him, and for once his expression was all shock, no room for obnoxious gleams.

"Well, yeah." Ash was embarrassed. He looked at his hands, and suddenly wished Gary was talking about flu, and embarrassing him with stupid hallucinations.

"I want to hear that story," Suzie said at once.

"Well," Gary's voice was hesitant. Ash didn't want to catch his expression, it might be too embarrassing. "Sure, I can tell you that,"

Looking up at him, Ash saw Gary's attention was all for Suzie, and all Ash could do now was listen, and find out how Gary remembered it.

They had both been seven at the time. Ash remembered that because it had been little over a week since his birthday and he'd been given a bright red new bike. It was still a little smaller than Gary's; which was silver and cooler, just like everything else Gary seemed to have, and everything he was.

"He couldn't ride very well," Gary noted unnecessarily. "He needed stabilisers for ages,"

That was true, Ash reluctantly admitted.

It had also been raining, and they'd biked up to the top of a muddy slope, where on the other side, at the bottom, was a lounging Slowbro. It had been an amazing sight for Ash, because he'd never seen one before.

They both decided they would sit and wait for it to approach, and Ash remembered mud and rainwater filling up his boots and starting to sneeze.

"Soon we were trapped on this big slope," Gary said in a casual manner. "The water surrounded us, and it was like we were on a little island. The Slowbro had swam off."

"It was scary. I thought we'd drown," Ash added.

"And my bike was getting really wet," Gary said importantly.

Suzie looked between them with wide eyes; "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Gary said bluntly.

Ash blinked at him, and wanted to disagree.

Because Nothing had seemed like so much more to Ash. He remembered, when they were doing Nothing, they had talked. He remembered they had talked about stupid things, which didn't really mean anything, even placed in the moment they had existed. Just pointless small talk. But Ash had been terrified, and cold and wet, and sure he was going to die. And Gary had just talked to him, and made things a little bit better.

"We just sat there. For a little while, anyway," Gary continued. "And waited, hoping the water would go down. Then it started to thunder and the rain got harder,"

Unconsciously Ash clenched his fists. He remembered sensations and everything; thick wet mud sucking up his feet, and then stumbling and staggering and being scared out of his mind. And he remembered Gary had been there, and he had held onto his wrist. It had been an iron grip that had kept him close and had stopped him from drowning, he knew.

"We managed to get out of it," Gary said dismissively. "We had to swim across this flooded ditch and leave our bikes behind, though,"

Ash remembered finding it hard to keep his head above cold water, and choking and coughing a lot. And leaning onto a secure body a lot.

"I miss that bike," Gary lamented mournfully. "It was silver and cool."

Ash stared; "we nearly _drowned_,"

"The _bikes _drowned."

Ash opened his mouth to argue, but found Gary wasn't even looking at him anymore. It was bewildering and strange. Maybe Gary didn't remember the same thing he had...but that wasn't right. This wasn't the sort of thing that had happened all the time. Ash hadn't found himself clinging to life against tides of water very often as a little kid, that was for certain.

"Weren't you scared?" he asked finally, as though that might make Gary remember a bit more.

"I had a cold for a few weeks afterwards," Gary said instead, with no sort of emotion at all. He was looking back down at his book, and Suzie was too.

"Well, isn't this a nice sight," Tracey said, two Brockling's in tow and both with eyes only for the sketchpad still held rather tight in his hand. "I didn't think you two would get one of these kids to sit and be quiet," he gestured to Suzie.

"It's a hard job, but someone has to keep him under control," Gary patted Ash's head. "how are you getting along? Is your sketchbook still in one piece?"

"Just about," Tracey said, but still looked round suspiciously at his miniature stalkers.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Gary said. "You're in your element with little kids, interacting with people on your own intellectual level,"

"Well I've had plenty of practise with you,"

"Not funny," Gary pouted, and then lifted his book; "look what the Demon Child did. She broke it. Can you believe it?"

"Good. One less of the things to lug about to Mount Moon,"

Gary looked insulted; "you should leave now. You're interrupting a very interesting story about rain and floods and things. And it's _private_. So go away. Please."

Tracey shook his head, grinning wryly. "Well I wasn't planning on stopping to listen, though I'm sure it's all very interesting." he seemed to look between Ash and Gary especially, with some kind of amusement. "I just came to tell you Flint is back."

&

Flint was deeply apologetic and also a terrible cook, as he juggled charred plates of food onto a long wooden table.

"I'm real sorry, you guys. If I'd known it'd take so long I would have gotten a sitter."

Along the table were all nine of Brocks brothers and sisters, and they were all digging into burnt food with watery eyes. Occasionally Ash cast them shady glances, wondering which one still had a hold of his hat.

On either side of him were Misty and Gary, although in that moment Ash would have liked none of them to be there. Misty's top definitely smelled of sick, and Gary's latest fangirl Suzie the Demon Child had attached herself to his side and refused to shut up.

"Suzie, don't eat with your mouth full," Flint told her, and she settled for sulking a bit after that. Gary's assuring smile brightened her up though, and Ash saw no reason why it wouldn't. It was a nice smile.

Flint continued to apologise, until Tracey; who was always good at defusing an awkward situation, interrupted and insisted on telling him about Clefairies. After that the table fell into quiet chatter, because certainly nobody really wanted to eat the food they'd been given.

"Is this potato or cabbage?" Misty whispered, her fork wedged and quite stuck into an unidentifiable round object.

"It's a lump." Gary said unhelpfully. "A lump of black." he concluded, and proceeded in popping his own lump of black in his mouth.

"What does it taste like?" Misty asked cautiously.

"Like...like..._burning_."

Tracey patted him on the back before he choked.

Brock muttered a sincere apology in their direction, and said something about wanting to domesticate dad and let him learn how to cook.

Ash would never understand how patient Brock was with his dad, and he guessed he just couldn't relate. He couldn't know what it felt like to see his dad after so many years; he didn't even know his own dad.

Gary was still faintly choking at his side. Still caught in thoughts about fathers who were never there, Ash didn't think twice about giving him a gentle pat on the back.

"Thanks," Gary murmured, and grabbed a glass of water with grateful hands.

Ash swallowed down something that tasted like gelled lava and found his thoughts wandering onto his rival, as they so often did.

Gary didn't have a dad either. Or a mom. It almost tethered them together into some kind of familiarity, and if Ash thought hard enough he could remember faded memories. Something that happened so long ago it might have all been a dream if he didn't know it was true already.

He thought he could remember Gary's parents if he tried hard enough, but then he couldn't be sure if he was just animating them from the photos he'd seen in Professor Oak's lab.

And Gary had never talked about his mom or dad, and it was unlikely he even remembered them properly. He had been very young when they died, and he never talked about it anyway.

"I think I might be sick," Gary whimpered.

"Don't be rude," Misty hissed.

"But black lumps don't agree with my stomach."

"Well they'll just have to get along today,"

Gary shut up after that, and Ash almost marvelled at the effect Misty seemed to have on him. Almost. There was nothing wonderful about noticing Gary might like Misty, and Misty might like him, after all.

Flint continued to be an apologetic host until Brock announced they should probably be going. Outside, the sky was already beginning to dim into late afternoon, and nobody but Gary was enthusiastic that they'd get to Mount Moon before nightfall. But that didn't matter because Gary was crazy.

"Will you give me an Areodactyl, when you get back?" Suzie asked him, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I will, Demon Child. I'll give you an Areodactyl and an Omanyte and a Kabuto and whatever else I find. And there will be lots of it,"

"Setting your hopes a little high, aren't you?" Ash observed.

"Only a loser would say that,"

Ash pulled a face, and pulled an even bigger one when Tracey handed him the sketch of himself running after his hat. Gary snorted over his shoulder and looked perfectly malicious.

"It's such a good likeness, too."

"Shut up,"

"Never mind. And look; I got your stupid hat back," Gary pressed it into Ash's hand. "Aren't I wonderful?"

"Where was it?" Ash asked, unable to contain his surprise.

"Suzie had it all along. I told her to hide it when she saw you coming." he looked incredibly pleased with himself. "So, aren't I perfectly wonderful?"

"No. You're perfectly horrible." Ash said, and walked off.

&

Misty was much less horrible than Gary, and plus she'd finally got round to changing her top. Ash later found out it had been carrot juice and not sick at all, anyway, but she wasn't proving the greatest of company. Anyone who dared decide that Gary looked "cute" with all his books and dorky ideas was pretty bad company in Ash's book, as it happened.

"He's still a cocky jerk, and he's stupid if he thinks he'll actually find something," she had added, restoring some of Ash's faith in her at least.

"He hid my hat," he told her.

Misty stared at him and then laughed. Ash couldn't see what might even be slightly funny about that.

"He thought it was funny too."

"Oh, but he gave it back," Misty pointed out, trying to hide giggles. Then she studied Ash, and it made him feel a little irritated. "You looked nice without the hat, you know."

"Oh?" Ash murmured, not really won over by the comment. Misty was kind and always good at making him feel better about little things. "do you think that's what Gary thought too? That's why he stole the hat?"

"Maybe," Misty turned her attention to Togepi. "It was nice of him if that was his intention, wasn't it?"

"Mm." Ash grunted, non-committal. He didn't want to consider how Gary had the nobility to steal his hat and then give it back to him, although he did feel like telling Misty to just marry Gary and get the fawning fangirl routine over with.

They kept walking, and all the while Ash was aware of his cold, which had definitely not gone away. It made him feel irritated and sleepy, and think about things which shouldn't really matter to him.

He listened to Gary, who mostly raved about the Demon Child to Brock, since he had perfected the art of being a suck-up now. And Ash considered what Cute meant, and decided that Gary wasn't it, and he was just an annoying person whose backpack was much too big for his stupid scrawny body.

Tracey eventually told them they should stop and camp out for the night, and Ash was only happy to; he was exhausted. Gary sulked and moaned and told them that Mount Moon was only a few feet over the next sloping hill.

"Well I'm not going over another damn hill tonight," Tracey informed him, and set about lightning a fire before he could protest anymore.

Ash sat opposite Gary, whose hair seemed to glow a burnt copper against firelight, and cast erratic shadows all over his pale face. Misty sat nearby, her head hidden by a book.

"What are you reading?" Gary asked her.

"Nothing that you'll be interested in, I'm sure." But she flashed the cover to him anyway.

"Eurgh. A romance novel?"

"It's Ash's moms." Misty said, blushing faintly.

Gary didn't seem to catch her embarrassment, "I think it's very cute."

Misty's blush deepened. If she hadn't spoken so indignantly earlier, about how much she still considered him a jerk, Ash would have suspected otherwise, and might have thought about setting fire to Gary round about now.

As it was, he could only stare harshly at his rival, who had taken to grinning at Misty through hooded and idle eyes. He was a stupid flirt and Ash couldn't stand it.

"Has anyone got any good stories?" Tracey asked. "Scary ones, I mean?"

"Gary's good at stories," Ash said, recalling the messed up version of how they'd gotten stuck in the rain and the lightning. "stories that don't make sense about bikes that drown,"

Gary ignored him. "how about that one time Ash won a Gym badge? That was pretty scary. Scary and unexpected."

Ash strove to ignore him as well. Everyone was looking at him, and they probably wanted to know what drowning bikes were all about. He cleared his throat; "well...how about the time I went to the Ghost Tower, and met the ghost Pokemon?"

"Ghost Pokemon aren't scary," Gary looked at Ash, "I've got a couple, myself. And they're perfectly friendly."

"I know that," Ash gritted his teeth. He folded his arms and turned away from the fire, sick of everything to do with Gary Oak, who wasn't scared of anything, and never got scared of drowning, or ghosts or...or _anything_.

"Some ghost Pokemon aren't so friendly." Brock pointed out, if only to keep peace. It was like a timeshare between he and Tracey these days.

Ash turned back to face the group.

"Do you mean that time with the stone maiden?"

"Yeah." Brock looked grim. "I can't believe I fell for a rock girl."

Gary grinned, "didn't it work out?"

"Not really." Brock seemed to shudder, then he looked glum. "I don't have any luck with girls."

Nobody talked much about Brock's love life, because it was horrendous and usually nonexistent, and also because of that one time with Professor Ivy, which nobody knew very much about and anybody with any sense of tact never brought it up in front of Brock.

Of course Gary had no sense of tact at all, and was also incredibly rude.

"I think Professor Ivy's crazy. You'd be a perfect boyfriend."

Everyone expected Brock to go and shrivel up in a corner, but Brock just eyed Gary curiously; "Am I?"

"Yes," Gary nodded certainly. "You have plenty of younger brothers and sisters. Girls like that in a guy. It shows that you're...um...sensitive. Or something,"

"Is that right?" Misty peered over her book, and looked amused.

"That's what I hear," Gary nodded at her, then said morosely; "but what do I know? I'm not very good at that sort of thing either," he gave Brock a sympathetic glance, and Ash just stared, completely shocked.

Gary was cocky and self-assured and believed he was the greatest creature to ever walk the earth. Ash couldn't see why Gary would have any problems when it came to girls.

And he _was_ good looking.

The flippant thought, which had come to life so suddenly in the back of his mind, made Ash feel like he might be blushing. He was glad that there was a warm fire in front of him.

"I don't believe that," Brock said, "what about all your cheerleaders?"

Gary looked scandalised; "what about them?!"

"Didn't you like any of them?"

"No. I don't think so,"

Ash blew out a sceptical sigh. He couldn't believe that Gary could be so obnoxious, especially in front of Brock, who was always starved of female affection as it was.

"Well what are they there for, then?" he asked. "To feed your ego?"

Gary's eyes glinted, and he looked stung; "No. They were my _sisters_ friends, actually. She made them come with me," he was hurt, Ash realised.

"Oh. Well. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. Isn't that great?" Gary's voice was frosty, and he cleared his throat and turned back to Brock;"anyway, they're all gone now. But I'm still in touch with them, with my sister and everything. Maybe I could get a number for you?"

Brock's slitted eyes momentarily became wide orbs; "that would be amazing,"

"Why did you get rid of them?" Ash wasn't sure why he had to ask; maybe he just couldn't stand Gary turned away from him, deliberately ignoring him like that.

Gary looked at him warily. "You should know."

Ash shook his head.

Gary didn't appear to want to tell Ash anything, and his expression was cynical and suspicious as he spoke;

"After everything that happened at Viridian City, if you remember,"

Ash remembered clearly. It had been a few years ago now, but he knew he'd never forget being frightened in Viridian Gym, and thinking Gary might be really hurt.

"I got rid of the cheerleaders not long after that, cos I couldn't risk them getting hurt again," Gary said slowly.

Ash nodded. It made sense now, but he guessed he hadn't really thought much of the cheerleaders at the time.

Gary was still faintly glaring at him, and his lip curled; "I didn't _hire _them. Do you think I'm such an idiot? They're just people...my sister didn't want...she never wanted me to go alone,"

Ash kept nodding, feeling guilty and stupid all at once.

"That must have been scary," Misty said. Her book was completely discarded and she was watching Gary in a way Ash wanted to, but thought he might look stupid if he did.

"Yeah. It really was," he blinked up and his face faltered in attempts at aloofness, and it reminded Ash that Gary maybe wasn't completely arrogant, and had shreds of real emotion somewhere inside of him.

"That's when you saw that Pokemon, isn't it?" Tracey said tentatively. He placed a gentle hand on Gary's shoulder, and then Ash realised that they must have had so many different conversations that Ash knew nothing about.

Gary frowned at the fire, and nodded. "I keep trying to remember...trying to think what it might be. Whatever it was, it was powerful."

"I bet it would have been fun to sketch," Tracey sighed, like he was considering a little Pichu.

Gary raised his head, and when he looked at Tracey he was grinning. He lightly slapped away Tracey's hand; "I'd pay to see you trying to draw that thing, Tracey,"

Tracey laughed. "You'd be surprised. I'm very adaptable to whatever Pokemon I'm drawing."

"Can you draw something whilst running for your demented life?" Gary enquired, quite amused.

"I've had practise, with crazy Ponyta, remember. And I can always sell it off as a surrealist piece," Tracey seemed to be seriously pondering the idea. "A bit like that time I attempted to sketch a Gyrados. It all ended up a bit messy."

"How did it turn out?" Misty asked.

"I tried to sell it off as water_-_water colour. Nobody was interested and most people laughed,"

"I remember that," Gary stretched and yawned; "I helped with the laughing bit,"

Tracey grinned, and near to Ash Brock sighed very heavily. The fire was dying and everyone was becoming dark outlines against nighttime.

"Don't worry, Brock. Girls are crazy, anyway," Tracey told him.

Brock sighed again; lighter and with a soft laugh.

"And they read silly romance novels that make no sense," Gary said.

"Romance books are soppy." Ash was compelled to add.

"You're the most hopeless romantics in the world," Misty's voice was wistful and despairing in the darkness.

"Is that why you want to go to Mount Moon?" Gary asked. "Because it's so _romantic?_""Yes. And what's wrong with that?"

Ash saw Gary's head shake briefly; his spiky hair looked sharp mixed with the dark sky. "Nothing,"

Then he moved backwards and Ash looked around, and realised everyone was lying down, and he was just sitting there, shivering a bit in front of the remains of fire.

Near to him, Misty yawned, her head moving into the pillow of her sleeping bag; "just you wait, one day you'll be romancing every girl you set eyes on."

Brock laughed; "Yeah. Just ask me. I know all the tricks."

Gary smirked and lay down. He glanced at Ash, and then turned away, so all Ash could see was a huddled sleeping bag. "Don't ask Brock. Your love life will suffer a premature death."

Misty sighed. "Don't ask any boys. Boys are stupid and know nothing."

"Thanks Misty." Ash mumbled. And he waited for a little while, half expecting, half hoping that Gary might say something too. But after a little while, when nobody said anything at all, Ash decided he must have gone to sleep.

He stared at the black sky, soft breathing all around him. Pikachu was near, and it was warm and comforting and reminded him that he was a Pokemon Trainer. He began to wonder when he and Gary might battle, and then he went to sleep.

&&&

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far! It's wonderful getting feedback, and mostly more wonderful than writing :D

And very sorry, the Brockling thing just happened. I get sidetracked by his cute little siblings and all the drama that comes with it. Brock is adorable and I love him! Also I was inspired by a recent babysitting duty with my neighbours two terrible and endearing children. But look- we're nearing the horizon which is Mount Moon! Things happen soon! ;)

I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! And Happy Holidays!

-Lil Bandit xxx

credit- "Like...like..._burning_." -disembodied quote from The Simpsons' Ralph- _"It tastes like burning!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chapter. Which features: Amazing Onix, Digging and much more Digging.

_Try to understand_

_that an oyster can only make a pearl_

_from a grain of sand_

-Tiny Spark, Brendan Benson

**Chapter 8**

When Ash woke to an uncompromisingly bright sun, he was hit by a dull thump in the head, and when he sat upright, feeling dizzy, he began to realise that maybe he'd not recovered completely from a cold just yet.

"Have a kipper, Ash. You look like a zombie." Misty stuffed a kipper in his face.

Ash chomped, without much choice, on the cold, not especially nice kipper, and looked around to see that everyone else was awake and about. Gary, whose eyes were wide and looked like he might not have slept at all, was already packing up, and Tracey was ambling about, doodling random scenery in his beloved sketchbook.

"You were sleeping so deeply." Brock said in explanation. He was in process of heaving his rucksack on the shoulder. "Sorry, everybody took the best of breakfast."

"Yeah, but you didn't miss much," Gary said, "we were all in the mood for omelette. But Misty was mean and wanted to keep Togepi all to herself."

Misty hugged Togepi tight to her chest. "It's a _Pokemon._" she reminded sharply. "_My _Pokemon."

Privately Ash sniggered, and was also a little disappointed. He really fancied omelette.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he rubbed his eyes and stretched. His head still throbbed a little, but the buzzing activity around him was distracting. Gary looked at him eagerly;

"Because you looked so cute," he said, "Sleeping like a baby. It would have been cruel and unjust to wake you,"

Ash blinked up at Gary; "since when did cruel and unjust stop you?"

"Be quiet and eat your kipper." Gary said, and turned round in one quick movement. Ash knew he wasn't really annoyed; he'd come to learn what tone Gary took, what expression he wore, when he was genuinely annoyed.

And plus, Gary was in the process of jumping Tracey from behind, and clamping him in an unforgiving hug.

Not very annoyed, then.

Ash was helped up by Misty, and they walked together for the remaining length of the journey to Mount Moon. She commented once or twice that he looked a bit peaky, but for the most part she was busy trying to lull Togepi to sleep with some demented song about dancing Rattata. Ash did feel a little sick, but he wasn't about to admit weakness, and he made a point of keeping up a strident pace, until they eventually reached the foot of the mountain.

It was incredibly hot, and the sun was shining on the rocks, making them seem to burn like brilliant orange fire.

"It's very beautiful to look at, more than I remember," Misty said.

"Yeah, I might have to do some watercolours," Tracey was already enthusiastically rifling through his big brushes collection.

"This is all very exciting, but I'm very bored, and it's half past seven,"

Ash stared up at the rude shadows that loomed all over him, blocking out most of the sunlight. Gary was stood in the middle, surrounding by his new lackeys Brock and Tracy.

"Half past seven?" Ash rubbed his eyes. "Just exactly what time did we get up?"

"Time is irrelevant when you've got new discoveries to, um, discover," Gary told him.

"Half past seven..." was all Ash could think to mutter. He tried to remember when this holiday home had become a long string of early mornings and very late nights.

"Are you sure you're ok, Ash?" Misty asked, and she put a hand on his forehead without warning, "You're still sick, I knew it. You should go home,"

"I'm _fine,_" Ash glared all around, him but mostly at Gary, who looked bright and amused with his pickaxe and stupidly big backpack.

"Let's go then, Ashy. You can be my second in command for this expedition! Won't it be loads of fun?"

Ash tilted his head at his rival, and wondered if there was even much point about wondering if his rival had lost his mind. "if you say so,"

"Digging? Now?" Brock raised his brow.

"Of course! Early Pidgey catches the Weedle and all that,"

"Early Pidgey might also pass out in his own stupidity," Tracey grabbed Gary by his shirt and yanked him firmly to the ground. "You've got to sit and eat first."

Ash certainly didn't much care about Gary's passing out. In fact the idea kind of appealed to him a little bit.

"That would never happen," Gary said with great conviction, but stole a crafty cookie from Tracey as he got away from him. He looked down at Ash; "C'mon, Ashy-boy. Can you pry yourself away from that Pikachu for a little while?"

Ash stared round at his friends, feeling a little bit afraid. They all shrugged very unhelpfully.

Eventually Brock saved him from the prospect of being alone with Gary.

"I'll come with you. You want to borrow my Onix anyway, don't you?"

"Super Onix!" Gary said brightly. He wrapped an arm around Brocks shoulder. "I'm glad you saw the light and decided to join me after all,"

Tracey leant into Ash; "don't worry, the excitement will wear off after a couple of hours, when he discovers there is nothing to discover,"

"Quiet, betrayer," Gary said, "you and Misty need of go off on your _date_ now. With all the wonderful scenery, and adorable Clefairy. I'm sure it'll be the most vomit inducing display ever,"

"Date?" Ash looked between Tracey and Misty, and they both seemed as clueless as he felt.

"Don't worry, Gary doesn't know what he's talking about, _ever_," Misty said, arms folded round her Togepi. "Besides, relaxing is much better than digging. I think you're crazy,"

"Certainly am not," Gary dismissed, and he gave Ash a glance over, then seemed to wince. "Er, here is your pickaxe, oh weedy one,"

"It's not a _date_," Misty said importantly, as she hauled Ash upright. "I would never date Tracey,"

"Oh, ok," Ash felt himself shrug. It was good to know, he supposed.

He examined the pickaxe Gary had given him, and swung it experimentally around a few times, almost maiming both Pikachu and Misty in the process.

"I still think you look sick," Misty told him sternly,"You still have that cold, and I don't want to catch it,"

"You won't, so long as you keep sunbathing," Brock said, weaving between them both. "Think you can manage that terrible chore?"

"Shut up, " Misty grinned, "I'm showing Tracey the moonstone too, if we can find it," she looked at both boys, but her gaze rested mostly on Ash. "Take care Ash, and don't let Mr Ego boss you about, alright?"

&&

"I'm not digging," Brock reminded.

"No problem. Ashy's helping me,"

Ash inwardly groaned. How on earth had he been looped into doing some horrible manual labour? And at the satisfaction of his arch rival, no less?

"...so when we get there, I'm going to start digging immediately, no breaks. The sooner we start the more chance we have of finding something, alright?"

"I guess," Ash wasn't going to pretend he was an expert in the art of digging.

Gary looked at him, and for a moment Ash thought he might be offended, but when he turned, he saw Gary was rifling through his rucksack, and had retrieved one of the many large hardbacks he seemed to have in endless supply.

"See." he flicked enthusiastically through it, "these are all the different fossils,"

Ash glanced at the page, it was interesting, but not quite so interesting as watching Gary; who looked bright with anticipation, with the sun shining evenly onto his pale face

"I wonder if Tracey might implode if he finds a Clefairy? I think he might," Gary told Brock. "And then we'd be left to clean up all his innards, cos he's such a fanboy,"

"Nice," Brock pulled a face.

Ash grimaced at the mental image.

They had been walking for a little while, all along the edges of Mount Moons valley of caves. The sun was burning over them now, as it tended to do through mid-morning. Gary didn't seem fazed at all, and was springing about, despite the great weight of his rucksack, and Brock was shaking his head at him, but laughing anyway.

"What's the joke?" Ash sided up to Brock.

"The joke is standing right in front of us. Jumping up and down like an idiot."

"Hey," Gary halted, "I'm very offended. I'd send you back if not for your amazing Onix."

Brock put on a face of mock upset; "is that all I am to you? A man with the tools to finding your fortune here today?"

Gary seemed to ponder for a moment or two; "pretty much," he nodded, but Ash noticed the roguish look in his eye, and the way he smirked at Brock was amiable enough.

Ash was reminded of the earlier fight he'd gotten into with Gary; about accusing him of using his own friends. Maybe Gary remembered it too, because Ash caught him looking over at him for a second, and his expression was a bit unsure.

When he looked back at Brock again, he was all cocksure and confident as normal; "You upset me deeply, amazing Gym Leader of Rock. I can't believe you would make such accusations,"

Brock scoffed, and gave Gary a friendly shove.

Feeling left out, Ash stopped walking; "I think we should dig here. It looks alright," Ash didn't have any idea if it looked alright at all, but he did know that he wanted this terrible Brock and his Onix worshipping act to stop.

Gary stopping grappling with Brock and looked around. Then he pulled a book from his bag and scanned down a page which had been doodled in quite a bit. He seemed satisfied, and nodded at Ash.

"Yeah. This is the area gramps said had fossil sightings," he dropped his rucksack and pulled a pickaxe out, stabbing it into the ground with a flourish. "It's perfect." he blinked at Ash again. "I had no idea you were expert at this sort of thing,"

Ash supposed he could have replied honestly, and say he actually wasn't, but he didn't think Gary deserved another titbit of his own stupidity.

Instead he shrugged; "well, I guess I am,"

Gary spared him an interested look, then began marching about their small siting very importantly.

"I know what we need to do," he said finally.

"What?" Ash asked, not wanting to be interested.

Gary turned to Brock; "we need your Amazing Onix."

Brock took his pokeball out, and looked uncommonly smug; "I figured that,"

Gary went to grab if off him, but Brock moved backwards.

"Just a moment," he said. "Before I go lending you my Amazing Onix, I want to be sure you're going to take care of it, and not put it through some kind of slave labour,"

Ash felt inclined to agree with Brock's weariness.

"What?" Gary was vaguely insulted. "I'll have you know I treat my Pokemon with the utmost respect! Just talk to my Eevee for a reliable source of information,"

"I don't doubt you're usually very good to your Pokemon," Brock said, grinning, "although it hasn't escaped my notice that you seem to become a bit...fanatical when it comes to fossils."

"Fanatical?" Gary looked innocent. "I'm not,"

"Well, ok," Brock sounded very unconvinced, but he handed Gary the Pokeball.

"Will it obey me?"

"As long as you have my gym badge it will,"

"Oh. I have_ lots_ of badges," Gary looked at Ash, and Ash turned away, thinking he might possibly punch Gary if he witnessed anymore gloating.

"Let's get on with your stupid digging," he said grumpily.

Gary turned Brock's Pokeball in his hand, and looked at Brock for eager confirmation. Brock nodded, and then the Pokemon was released;

The Onix came into being with a tremendous roar, and coiled about the area, making the ground tremor and Ash look at it with some awe. It seemed to have grown a great deal since the last time he'd seen it.

"Whoa," Gary gasped, "that really is an Amazing Onix."

Onix's roaring cry slowly dissolved into a purring sort of rumble, as it observed the three trainers stood before it. It lowered it's enormous, stony head and growled at Brock knowingly. Brock patted it on the nose.

"There's a good girl."

"Girl?" Gary stared at Brock, eyebrows raised.

Ash couldn't help his own laugh.

"Of course." Brock said, with great affection. "She's the love of my life, you know. The only girl who's never abandoned me,"

"I see," Gary said, with a scrutinising face. "Well I hope your girl is prepared for some heavy duty digging,"

"_No _hard labour," Brock reminded.

"Fine, fine," Gary said dismissively. And then he pointed a few feet away from him. "Well, can she at least dig us a hole there? To get us started?"

"No problem,"

They watched on as the Onix, upon Brock's loud "Dig!" command, burrowed head first into the ground.

The dirt spluttered up and hit Ash without warning. He coughed and choked, staggering backwards. To his side, he expected Gary to be much the same; but annoyingly, he didn't seem too bothered at all. In fact he was still grinning very broadly.

"It's brilliant!" he shouted above all the noise. "We'll be found a fossil in no time at all!"

Ash wanted to be annoyed, and he was at least completely confused by Gary's insane amount of enthusiasm for getting really dirty, but in the end he just settled for smiling weakly.

Gary must've caught him smiling; "pretty impressive huh, Ashy?"

"Yeah," Ash couldn't _not _agree. And besides, this impressive had nothing at all to do with Gary. It was Brock's amazing Onix, after all.

They all watched for a little while as a fair sized hole was gradually beaten into the ground. Eventually, Brock called Onix back, and she curled round her trainer obediently.

"That was great," Gary gushed. He peered down into the hole. Ash did too, and saw strange glittering against it's sides. Ash knew what they were...

"Moon stone fragments." Gary said, presumably recognising them as well. "I've got loads. But they're useless if you haven't got the right Pokemon,"

"Why do you have them all, then?" Ash asked.

"Paperweights. You can never have too many paperweights."

Ash stared. "And you'd probably use a Masterball as a paperweight too, wouldn't you?"

"Don't underestimate the power of paperweights, Ashy-boy,"

Ash watched, his mind felt skewed, as Gary jumped into the hole. He landed easily on his feet.

"Are you coming?" he asked, but was already cutting into the side of the hole with his pickaxe, not sparing either Ash or Brock another glance.

Ash exchanged a look with Brock, then sighed heavily. He supposed he had to.

He jumped into the hole, with not half so much grace as he'd intended. He landed on his bottom and whimpered.

Gary looked at him, and his mouth trembled into a grin. "Heh. You're useless," but he offered Ash a hand.

Ash felt amazingly humiliated, but managed to swallow down enough pride to take Gary's hand and allow himself to be pulled up.

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Well don't just stand there looking more useless than usual," Gary rolled his eyes.

Ash looked at him in bewilderment. "What do I-"

Gary reached a hand behind his back, to his rucksack, and pulled out another pickaxe. He shoved it in Ash's hands. "Here. Now get digging."

Ash stared at the axe dumbly for a moment, then watched as Gary began digging fiercely into the cavernous sides of the hole. Feeling a little odd about it all, Ash copied him.

Brock peered into the hole. "Can I trust you boys not to kill each other for a bit?"

Ash looked up at him. "I'm not sure," he said, not entirely sarcastic.

"Well, try and be good. I'm going to start up a fire for lunch, alright?"

"Ok," Ash called back up, not really caring at all. He chanced a sideways glance at Gary, who was digging very rapidly now. Just watching him made Ash want to sit down.

Gary saw he was looking; "what? are you having second thoughts, now?"

"Second thoughts about what?" Ash started digging again.

"About helping me," Gary said, sounding a little breathless. "I know you're only doing it cos your mom says you have to."

"That's not true," Ash corrected. "She just told me to keep an eye on you, that's all."

Gary stopped digging, leaning on his pickaxe, he gave Ash a puzzled look. "Why are you helping then?"

"Because I'm an idiot, obviously."

"No," Gary shook his head, "you're not an idiot. You're a sucker," then he turned back to his digging.

Ash fumed. The vaguely twisted thought occurred to him that disposing of Gary would be incredibly easy; with pickaxe in hand, and a convenient hole to bury the evidence in...

He steeled his temper, and instead focussed his anger completely on the stupid rock.

"That's the spirit," Gary said, sounding impressed. "Where'd you get that energy from, anyway?"

Ash hit the rock face with a particularly nasty blow. "I'm imagining it's you," he explained.

"Oh," Gary shrugged, and didn't seem too bothered, "well whatever does the job, I suppose,"

The two dug in mutual silence for a little while, which suited Ash just fine anyway. He was very furious at himself for even considering helping Gary out on his stupid expeditions, never mind actually doing it.

Occasionally, and only adding to his own disgruntlement, Ash found his shoulder rubbing accidentally with Gary's. It was only to be expected; they were in such close proximity, after all. But Ash still hated every minute of it.

After a while though, it was Gary who finally complained;

"Can't you watch where you put your axe?"

Ash straightened up and matched glare with glare; "I'm sorry, but it's too cramped in here!"

"Well you nearly chopped my head off!"Gary dropped his pickaxe and looked fed up, "I'm hot," he moaned.

"Well I am too," Ash said savagely. But he wasn't actually that hot at all. He was actually...a little chilly.

He stared at Gary, who was in the process of tugging his jacket off; revealing a sticky looking shirt. It clung to his skinny torso quite a bit, and Ash couldn't help but notice the bone which seemed to jut out. God, he _was _thin.

"What?" Gary sounded uncomfortable, and Ash quickly blinked away, realising he was staring.

"Nothing," he muttered, and decided to look at the ground with great interest. "It's not that hot,"

"Are you kidding?" Gary said, incredulous. "It's burning," he squinted up at the sky, and Ash followed his gaze, to where a mid-afternoon sun was burning mercilessly on them.

Ash supposed it was hot. But he shivered, anyway.

"What's wrong with you?" Gary quirked an eyebrow. And without permission, stepped toward Ash.

"Nothing." Ash would have stepped backward, if not for the damn hole, which proved useless in a wanting-to-runaway situation. His back hit the wall behind him, and then he knew he was trapped. Gary was looking at him as if he might be unstable.

"Well, if you're sure," he said slowly.

Ash was saved any further pretences of being macho and totally without a cold, when Brock peered down at them.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing," Gary said, but didn't seem too annoyed, "we've got all afternoon, though."

"After the wonderful meal, of course." Tracey's voice was somewhere past Brock, and then Misty was suddenly peering down at them.

Gary grinned. "How long have you two been back?"

"Not long," Misty looked a bit embarrassed. "We got so far into the Mountain before realising none of us have a fire Pokemon to light the way."

Ash thought about his Charizard, and if it would obey him he'd be only too happy to lend it to Misty. He was about to voice this, but then...

"Ah, you see. You want my beautiful Arcanine now, don't you?"

Misty was unimpressed. "Or we could just use Brock's nice little Vulpix. Which doesn't trample or drool all over me,"

Gary's face fell, in mock upset. "You're wicked, Misty,"

Misty smirked down at him, but offered a hand up, "c'mon, both of you. Foods ready,"

Gary didn't take the hand, but looked at Ash instead. "Help him, he's the one dying down here,"

"I'm not! I'm just...hungry," Ash said, which was partly true. Leftover kippers for breakfast certainly hadn't done much to quell a grumbling stomach. He accepted Misty's hand up, all the while imagining that Gary was probably sneering at him, and probably thinking about what a complete weed he was.

"You look peaky," Misty assessed, sounding frighteningly like his mother.

"I told you," Gary had scrambled out of the hole by himself and was looking at Ash with vague amusement. "It's his scrawniness, obviously. He just can't take the heat,"

"I can!" Ash insisted, not really sure why it was so important. Hell, he hadn't even wanted to dig in the first place...

"Scrawny? I thought he was stocky, remember," Misty said.

"Whatever," Gary sat with great intent next to Tracey by the campsite. Brock had cooked them all some sort of pasta and was dishing it out with great care.

"It's my masterpiece," he declared, as Ash sat down, opposite Gary. "I think it'll probably beat the lasagne in terms greatness,"

"Is that so?" Gary was poking his pasta as though it might be a deep betrayal to actually eat it. In the end he took a big bite and said; "Not bad,"

"Not bad? I think you should know all my brothers and sisters go mad for this at home,"

"It's great, Brock," Ash said with spirit, even though his appetite had disappeared, and his cold infested body wasn't in the mood for downing food.

He felt a bit sick.

"_It's great,"_ Gary mimicked, but was too busy playing with his stupid Eevee to know that Ash was glaring viciously at him. "I bet you're always cooking, aren't you, Brock? With all your kid brothers and sisters,"

"Yeah, that's true." Brock nodded. He was feeding his Onix some self-made Pokemon food. "But not so much anymore. Since dad came back. I think he's getting on ok with the kids now,"

"Where did he go to?" Gary asked, quite innocently curious. He had stopped tickling Eevee and was looking at Brock with interest.

Ash was also interested; he hadn't really asked much about Brock's family in the past. He'd never felt comfortable talking about it, and in truth, the occasion to talk about it had never really come up anyway.

But it seemed Gary was great at bringing up awkward topics of conversation.

"He went to become a great Pokemon Trainer," Brock said, and Ash was surprised how easily he spoke about it. "I think he wanted to become a Master, a bit like you and Ash, I guess. But that didn't work out. When he failed, he was too embarrassed to come home, as far as I could gather. So it was up to me to look out for my brothers and sisters,"

"What about your mom?" Gary asked.

Ash exchanged a weary look with Misty. This would be the test. The test to see if Brock would do the right thing and tell Gary to mind his own business in hopefully much less polite terms.

"Mom died,"

Brock said it with such finality.

And even though Ash had known all along, of course he had, it still caused him to shrink back, and he knew Misty and Tracey looked much the same.

Gary was looking at Brock, his face unfathomable. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, with no kind of emotion that Ash could detect. Then he bowed his head toward his Eevee, and started stroking it again. Ash couldn't see his expression anymore.

"That's ok." Brock replied, just as stoically. And also, he didn't seem annoyed with Gary at all.

Ash wanted to say something, _anything, _to point out how rude and uncalled for Gary's questions had been. How it was certainly none of his business. But somehow he just couldn't.

"You're brothers and sisters are cute little devils, though," Gary said suddenly, and sounded apologetic.

Brock grinned. "Aren't they just. Devils, I mean,"

After that, the atmosphere seemed to lighten all around them. Gary could get away with murder if he wanted, Ash realised. He was that good.

With great abruptness, Tracey spoke;

"Ash, you are quite thin, aren't you?"

Ash stared. "I'm not!" then he turned to Misty; "Misty, I'm not, am I?"

Gary looked up, smirking. "It's just the angle," he said, most unhelpfully.

"You're not," Misty said, and she was glaring a bit at both Tracey and Gary. "Take no notice of those boys. They don't know what they're talking about,"

"Oh really?" Ash asked, dismally unconvinced. He wanted to be swallowed up in a hole, and it was sort of convenient that there happened to be one nearby. He was considering jumping into it, to avoid spiteful eyes which insisted on commenting about his ill-formed body, when another body was suddenly right in front of him;

"Maybe a little digging will build up those muscles, Ashy?" Gary suggested. He was so close that Ash could see the bright greens of his iris's, and how they reflected his own bewildered face inside of them.

"Er,"

"Come on. Don't you want to develop a manly stature like myself?"

Tracey laughed. "Manly?"

"What's so funny?" Gary cast him a superior glare.

"Nothing," Tracey said, mouth hidden behind his hand.

Gary turned back to Ash, "Well, Ash? Can you take the heat?"

Ash glared at him; "yes," and he shrugged his jacket off and swiped a pickaxe off Gary. "Come on. I'm ready to dig,"

Gary seemed pleased, and he jumped into a hole, which managed to conceal him up to his shoulders. Ash, learning a small lesson from last time, chose to slide in to join him.

He started digging straight the way, and ignored the thumping in his head, which had progressed since that morning. It was definitely the remnants of yesterdays cold, and he supposed he'd been optimistic in thinking he'd be completely better for today.

"Don't overwork yourselves down there," Misty called.

"Aw. It's nice that you care so much about us," Gary said, peering out at her.

"I don't!" Misty said rather quickly. "Actually, I wouldn't care if you _fried_."

"I hope the same fate doesn't befall your cute, precious Togepi." Gary said, and was undeterred by Misty's horrified face. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you do a cheer? It'll be great moral support. It'll help us dig faster."

"I might point out to you that I am _not _a cheerleader!" Misty looked insulted.

"But you'd look so cute," Gary was only teasing, but Misty blushed anyway.

"I thought you'd had enough with the cheerleaders?" she asked, struggling to keep a reasonable tone.

Gary shrugged. "I have my moments of weakness,"

Misty snorted, and turned bodily away from where both Gary and Ash were digging. "You're immature and I hope you get buried alive with the fossils you're looking for,"

"You're so charming, Misty." Gary said, and Ash could see he was grinning as he went back to his digging.

Ash thought he should feel better, to know that Misty still thought Gary was immature; but for some reason he felt a little more annoyed. Like maybe Misty's telling blush told something more? And maybe Gary enjoyed winding her up for reasons other than the simple fact that he was a jerk?

Didn't people wind up the ones they really liked? Old playground games, tugging pigtails and all that...

Ash scratched his head, and in the process managed to drop his pickaxe.

"Ow!" he grimaced, as it landed on his foot.

Gary turned, and looked amused.

"It's not funny," Ash said, feeling hot.

"What's the matter? Is the heat too much for you?" he poked Ash in the stomach, and grinned.

Ash batted the hand away from him."I'm fine!" he insisted. But Gary was looking at him with malicious delight. He leant heavily on his pickaxe and Ash prepared himself for another taunt.

"Do you know what we really need?" Gary asked instead.

"...need?" Ash said, bewildered. He had no idea what they needed, but when he stared at Gary now, he was quick to notice how filthy he looked; his face smudged with dirt, his hair messier and much spikier than usual, his once-white shirt marred with mud. Even his neck, leading down to a jutted collar bone, was dusted in dirt...

Ash blinked. And quickly focussed his eyes back on Gary's.

"Er. A shower?"

Gary looked confused. "A what?"

"A shower," Ash repeated, thinking it sounded much more sensible, and normal, in his head.

"We need a...oh, yeah. I guess we could need that, too." Gary tilted his head, perhaps choosing to ignore how insane Ash knew he sounded.

Ash was thankful. He was sure he was blushing.

"But what we _really _need is a whole bunch of Diglett," Gary said.

Ash felt his head nod in agreement. Anything to banish thoughts of showers. "Yeah. Diglett's are nice." He said very slowly. He thought his brain might be dying.

Now Gary was eyeing him oddly. "Yeah. I guess they are,"

Ash managed to blink, which was an achievement, considering how mentally incapable his brain had been acting recently. He stepped back a bit from Gary, so that he couldn't really see himself in the green iris's anymore.

"Well," Gary seemed not to see how unbearably uncomfortable Ash was. He looked up; "Brock's amazing Onix doesn't seem to be helping much. In fact, it's not so amazing anymore, if you ask me."

"Don't badmouth Onix! She's posing for me!" Tracey said, apparently not too far away from them.

Ash followed Gary's gaze, to see that Tracey was currently sketching away on his pad, and Onix was lying a few metres in front of him, it's immense form half curled into a circle.

"It's asleep!" Gary said, appalled. "I can't believe it's _asleep_!"

"It's _posing_," Tracey corrected.

Gary scowled. "Since when did posing constitute digging?" he turned to Ash. "I'm annoyed," he said, as though the point needed to be made any clearer.

Ash wasn't annoyed. He was too busy feeling sick and embarrassed to be even remotely irritated. And his head really hurt.

"I'm sorry," Brock said apologetically, but he was grinning. "I told you. My girl isn't working slave labour, you know,"

Gary pouted. "I think _you _should help us, Brock. You _are _the master of Rock, after all."

"I'm sorry. But I've got a date with a moon stone, apparently,"

"What?" Gary looked aghast.

"I'm going with Misty and Tracey to the Mountain. Who knows, we might bump into Seymour on the way,"

"Who's Seymour?" Gary demanded, remarkably suspicious.

"A weird scientist guy who lives with the Clefairy," Ash put it, glad to know something which Gary clearly didn't, "He believes that Pokemon came to earth from space,"

Gary sniggered; "Really? And he lives with Clefairy? That sounds pretty warped, to me."

"Some people might say you're pretty warped, for carrying on this insane digging," Misty pointed out.

"Aren't you impressed, though?" Gary offered her a wink. "Look at all the work I've done,"

"You didn't do all of that. Onix and Ash helped,"

"Yeah, but _I've_ done the most. And I'm not the one posing for a picture. Or dropping pickaxes on my feet," he looked at Ash.

Ash felt dully insulted.

"I just think you don't know when to quit. You're stupid and stubborn," Misty assessed.

"Stubborn's just a nasty work for great willpower." Gary dismissed. "Unlike Onix. The Onix that from this day shall be known as the Not Very Amazing Onix."

"That's a very underwhelming name," Brock said.

"That's the point," Gary rolled his eyes, but he was smiling openly at Brock. Brock was smiling back.

Ash just couldn't understand it. Why did all this bickering have to be so playful and friendly? Why, when it came down to it, did everyone have to like Gary? No matter how rude and regardless he was? Even Misty didn't seem to get so wound up by him as she did with anyone else, Ash himself included.

These stupid, repeatedly echoed questions were giving Ash's headache a hard time.

"I've been digging for ages," he said flatly.

Gary blinked at him and didn't seem too impressed. "Well, you've been digging for a bit. But nowhere near as much as me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I have!" Ash couldn't help raising his voice. He needed to defend his poor, aching limbs, which had been working needlessly for much of the day, all for the sake of his ungrateful, bratty rival. "I've been digging just as much as you!"

"I don't think you have," Gary sounded bored.

Ash clenched his fists, and forgot his aching headache for a moment. He shouted; "I've been helping you all day! In the burning hot sun, getting all dirty!"

Amazingly, Gary laughed. Ash was furious.

"What's funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," and Gary's face resolved into a bare frown. "Well then, Ash. If you still think you can dig, keep digging. I've still got loads of energy left."

"I will!" Ash snarled. He stabbed his pickaxe with as much power as he could muster into the ground.

"Fine!" Gary's mouth quivered between a sneer and a scowl. "Let's see who drops first!"

"Let's _not_ do that." Brock interjected, looking worried. "Listen, if you guys are gonna be like this, maybe I should stay and keep an eye-"

"We don't need to be _babysat,_ Brock!" Ash had spat before he could stop himself.

For a brief flash, Brock looked startled. And with it Ash immediately regretted what he'd said. He didn't want to sound like Gary, degrading the idea that his friends might be looking out for him, just keeping an eye on him.

"Ok, that's ok, Ash," Brock said calmly. He was smiling thinly between both Ash and Gary now. "I know you guys can take care of yourselves. We all do, right?" he turned round, to where Tracey and Misty had surrendered to an awkward silence.

They both nodded, and Ash thought they looked terribly unconvincing with their smiles.

"Ah, of course." Misty said quietly. "I think they'll be fine,"

"Yep. No problems I can see." Tracey had finished up his Onix drawing, and he turned to the hole with a nervous expression. "Er, I drew a picture," he said.

The tension, which had wrapped thickly about everyone, was snapped when Gary reached out for the drawing. "Oh, can I have it?"

"Of course," Tracey grinned, and handed it to him. "I was going to give it to you anyway. You said you wanted a picture, remember?"

"I remember." Gary nodded, and was looking at the drawing. "It's great, Tracey. I guess you caught Brock's girlfriend in a more amazing pose," he grinned up at both Tracey and Brock.

They grinned back.

Ash seethed silent jealousy.

It wasn't just the fact that they were all grinning at him. _Him._ The one who accused Ash of being lazy with a pickaxe, of not pulling his weight.

But why did Gary get to have the drawing? Hadn't Tracey promised Ash a drawing too? Or had he forgotten?

Ash stared bleakly up at Tracey. Tracey was still grinning, quite unbearably, down at Gary.

He probably had forgotten.

"It's getting dark, you guys." Misty said. "how about that trip to the Mountain?"

&

Misty, Brock and Tracey left the campsite, and said something about not being too late. And Ash was also sure he could hear Misty and Brock whispering something shadily like- 'leaving them with the pickaxes wasn't a good idea.'

But it was too late for regrets now. Ash was alone with Gary, and they were both sticky and bothered in a hole, with only a snoozing Onix nearby for company.

Ash waved off his three friends not long before realising he needed to sit down. The ground had become a bizarre sort of oil painting, all the dirt washing into a gooey kind of blob. He thought he might pass out.

He staggered forwards.

"Careful," Gary's voice was close, and Ash realised he'd nearly fallen against him.

Mortified, he straightened back up, trying to regain his balance and to clear his fluey head. Gary was looking at him critically, and his hand was raised, as though he thought Ash might fall again.

"Are you alright, Ash?" he asked carefully.

"I'm alright," Ash said, through a thick voice. He sneezed.

"Are you sure?" Gary didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit dizzy." and resigned to the fact that he was never ever going to look cool in front of Gary Oak- it seemed an impossible law of nature- Ash rubbed his nose uselessly.

Gary smirked. "You've still got a cold,"

"Right, genius." Ash sniffed, sure that he'd never looked so pathetic in his life.

He stared at the ground, hoping his dizziness would subside. But it was hard to do anything, not when he knew Gary was staring at him like that.

"Here,"

Ash blinked up, and saw Gary was holding out a little pack of tissues to him. He looked at them wearily.

Gary looked insulted. "I've not _used _them!"

"I-I know," Ash stammered, and took the tissues. He gratefully wiped his nose, "Erm. Thanks,"

"No problem," Gary said, his hands on his hips. "maybe your mom was right. You're probably not well enough to be out here yet,"

"I am!" Ash insisted. But even as he spoke he wavered.

"Well, ok," Gary said, and looked awkward just standing there before Ash, as though waiting for someone to come along who had clearly forgotten their cue.

Ash felt too awful to be embarrassed about it all, and was soon replaying his foolish actions the other night; when he'd stormed out into the rain.

How many times was it possible to regret one stupid thing?

Ash was sharply pulled from his wallowing when he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder. He blinked up to see Gary;

"Actually, I think we should call it a night," Gary was avoiding his gaze. "I'm pretty tired as well,"

Ash looked at Gary, and when they were in such unnaturally close proximity, he could actually see just how _exhausted _Gary looked. With the dark contrast of nighttime, his skin was white and shiny, and his eyes were ringed with dark circles.

He looked quite resigned, and perhaps a bit sad. And then Ash realised it made sense. He'd been so excited about finding fossils...

"I'm...I'm sorry we didn't find anything," Ash started.

"Go sit down, you moron," Gary said, but his voice was light. "I don't want to be responsible for overworking you, or whatever Brock was talking about,"

Ash wanted to protest, but Gary's hand, rested across his chest, shoved him away, "Go _on_," he repeated.

Reluctant, Ash crawled out of the hole, and was glad when Gary followed.

They both sat down in equal exhaustion, but Ash felt more useless than ever.

"I could have kept digging," he insisted.

"I doubt it. Still, that's what you get for going out in the middle of a storm," Gary said, as though Ash needed to be reminded of his own stupidity.

Ash didn't feel so ill anymore. "Listen, I ran out cos I was mad. You made me mad, so it was _your _fault,"

"Is that right?" now Gary looked angry, mirroring Ash; both of them tensed up, their hands balled into tight fists. "So it's all _my _fault you decided to do what you always do? Be stupid and yell and run and be a moron? I made you do all of that, did I?"

"Yeah, you did!"

Gary's lip curled. "I didn't _do _anything! I just made your friends lasagne and-"

"Yes! Exactly!" Ash yelled. "They're _my_ friends, not yours! And you can't take them away from me! So stop trying to!"

"I'm not trying to do anything!" Gary cried, "And you can't stop me from being friends with them! You can't choose who your friends are friends with!"

Ash grit his teeth, feeling himself flaring up; "Well why do you ignore me, then? You can talk to everyone else, but treat me like dirt! You can't ignore me forever!"

"I'm not ignoring you!"

"You are!"

"Well what do you want from me?!"

For a strange moment, Ash didn't know. And his brain floundered, humiliated in it's own anger. Really, what _did _he want from his rival?

The answer came in the simplest form.

Pikachu hopped over to them, probably to see what all the commotion was about. Then Ash knew exactly what he wanted.

He glared at Gary, a hand clamped tight about the pokeballs on his belt.

"I want a battle."

&&&

Notes:

So sorry readers! A late chapter! Upon my own request I asked my not so computer-savvy mother to forward me the next chapter draft by email, since there has been some requests for this fic to get back into gear. By no means am I abandoning this fic at all. Check my profile for an explanation for the super slow updates. I am hoping to get the next chapter out within the next couple of months, since this was all basically just the lead up...

.


	9. Chapter 9

EDIT: this is what happens when you're STUPID. Sorry everyone, I posted an unedited version of chapter 9. So here's the replacement, hopefully with a little less awful writing. You probably won't notice the difference, but I do! xD

Notes: Wow you guys. I'm so, so sorry this chapter is so, so late. I never got my files back from my old computer, but that's no excuse! If anyone is actually still reading and keeping a track of this rambling mess, you are far more patient than me, and thank you!

Chapter Features- Rampaging Pokemon! Drama! Broken things!

**Chapter 9**

The night air was warm as it breezed about Ash, looping his hair into messy knots. Opposite him, by only a few inches, Gary was unaffected. He was smirking, his eyes narrowed.

"A battle?" he asked quite softly. He didn't look surprised. "It's about time. I thought you'd never ask." he stood up and looked down at Ash. "Well?"

Ash felt a bit disheartened.

He'd hoped Gary might be a little shocked by his declaration of battle. He'd hoped it'd sounded dramatic and would have caught his rival completely off-guard. Because it wasn't every day Pokemon battles took place in holes in the middle of Mount Moon, as far as he was aware.

He stood anyway and levelled a glare which matched Gary's. "Alright. How about three on three?"

"Fine," Gary said nonchalantly. "You _have_ got your Pokemon with you, haven't you?"

Gary's taunting face looked especially malicious against the darkening sky, and it was only then that Ash realised it truly was night time. Little stars pricked through the sky, and a half moon glowed down on the campsite.

Ash hardly cared about that; "Yes," he said sharply. "Come on, Pikachu."

Pikachu, the initial spark of inspiration for this battle, looked weary and unsettled between the two rivals. Gary's Eevee appeared much the same. But they both turned respectively to their trainers sides.

"Let's make it interesting," Gary said. "first, your Pikachu versus my Eevee. After that, whichever Pokemon you like."

"Fine." Ash agreed, if only to start the battle.

He'd been itching for this day since the moment he'd gotten back to Pallet Town, and found Gary lounging without explanation on his couch. There was still no explanation for that now, Ash realised. But a battle was a good start. Finally he could test his skills against his most pronounced adversary.

In the past Gary hadn't really given him the time of day when it came to battles. Maybe he hadn't thought Ash was worth it. Maybe he was afraid he might lose?

Ash smirked a bit. He looked at Gary's Eevee, which was tensed and ready for battle. It was cute, and surely it wouldn't stand a chance against Pikachu.

The battle started before Ash was barely ready;

"Eevee, take down!" Gary commanded; and Eevee ran forwards with more speed than Ash had thought possible.

Pikachu obviously hadn't wagered on such a rapid move either, because it met Eevee's with full impact, and fell on it's back.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

Pikachu sprung upright, raced forwards and delivered a shock;

"Doubleteam, Eevee!"

Ash watched, with vague confusion, as Eevee seemed to split into separate parts, so fast and without final destination. Pikachu's attack was wasted, the thunderbolt spreading and sizzling out into nothing amongst the duplicate Eevee's. Pikachu stared between them all, confused as it tried to decipher which was the real one.

Ash chanced a glance at Gary; he looked triumphantly smug. He knew what he was doing.

Ash realised this with a sinking sensation in his stomach, and he watched, feeling sick and full of disbelief, as Eevee delivered a Dig attack. Pikachu was knocked to the ground; and there it remained, looking dazed and worn out.

Eevee halted by it's master, and Gary sneered; "your Pikachu's not fast enough."

Ash gritted his teeth, but knew it was true. It would be heartless to put Pikachu through more redundant pain.

"Pikachu, come back. You gave it your best shot."

Pikachu stumbled away, quite grateful.

"So, whose next, Ashy? Or would you like to call it quits now?"

"No!" Ash fumbled for another Pokeball, and he chucked it in vicious frustration. Pidgeotto emerged, and flew about above their heads.

Gary didn't look at all concerned; his mouth curving up as he ordered Eevee back on the attack.

Eevee, as small and apparently cute as it was, was apparently also fearless in battle. And Ash was realising, with a mingling of horror and embarrassment, that he had misjudged this Pokemon badly.

It really was, as Gary had said, a Pokemon with the heart of a killer. Or something along those ridiculous lines.

It sprang up into the air and bit Pidgeotto on the neck. The surprised bird crashed to the ground with a loud squawk, and was not quick enough to defend itself as Eevee delivered a Quick Attack.

"Pidgeotto! Whirlwind!" Ash cried desperately, and could only watch on as a dust cloud began to form thickly before them, concealing both the battling Pokemon. Ash held his breath, waiting for the dust to clear.

Just in front of him, he could make out Gary's foggy form, and even in silhouette he looked cocky and self-assured. He knew he was going to _win._

_No!_ Ash couldn't let it happen! He didn't think he could bare Gary's gloating face, his stupid bragging after all of this...

The dust cleared, and Ash despaired.

Eevee was standing over Pidgeotto's fallen form.

"Two down, one to go, Ash," Gary grinned.

_Fine._ Ash thought, and he let his hand fall over his remaining Pokeballs. There were three left.

He picked the one he knew he shouldn't.

It felt odd in his hands, even though it was a normal Pokeball, just like all the others hanging off his belt. But somehow he could feel the unleashed and fierce energy within this one. And even as he held it out, he felt a little sick with nerves.

But to hell with it. He needed to beat Gary_._ He couldn't lose...and he couldn't lose with_ this_ Pokemon...

"Charizard! I choose you!"

The bright stream of red light which beamed from the Pokeball revealed the intimidating form of the fire Pokemon in all of it's untamed glory. Ash shielded himself against the gusts of rough wind that hit his face, as the Charizard batted it's wings, roaring wildly. Already, Ash knew this had been a dumb idea.

Gary stared up at the Charizard. He seemed apprehensive for a moment, but composed himself enough to give Ash an interested look.

"I thought you said it wouldn't obey you?" he yelled. He had to; Charizard had started snarling unpleasantly.

"I..." Ash gulped, watching as Charizard began stomping about. _Really _dumb idea.

His fist tightened about the pokeball he'd released Charizard from, and suddenly he wished it wasn't empty at all, and that Charizard wasn't standing before him, like some great Godzilla with a nasty headache. Pity wishes didn't really happen like that.

Just past Charizard, Gary was looking at him as though debating if he might be sane or not. He seemed to be considering the latter.

Ash stammered again; "I...it..."

"_Will_ it obey you?" Gary asked, his eyes flashing incredulity.

Ash stared back at him, and was pretty sure his face gave away the answer. Gary seemed to realise too, and he opened his mouth to say something; probably something along the lines of how stupid Ash was, but was interrupted by a riotous roar, and then a breath of fire rushed from Charizard.

Ash staggered backwards, avoiding the flames.

"Ash, you_ idiot_!" Gary yelled, stumbling back too.

The Charizard roared again, and this time it's flamethrower nearly met Ash. Ash scrambled and got to his feet.

"Charizard! Stop it!" he shouted; but his voice was fraught with fear, and Charizard turned it's back on him anyway.

"Ash! Call it back!" Gary sounded distant, above Charizard's increasingly thunderous calls. Ash saw, through forming smoke, as he dived out of Charizard's attack and landed on his stomach.

But the Charizard turned with ease.

Ash stared, feeling like his body might be separate from his numbed mind, as his Charizard lashed out, and hit Gary with a whip of it's great tail.

Gary was flung a few feet and landed, unmoving, in the dirt.

"_No!_" Ash staggered forwards; his first instinct to race to his rival, but another breath of fire sailed closely by him, and the Charizard had all eyes for him now. Ash was too worried to be scared, though; "Gary! Are you alright? Say something!"

Momentarily, Ash was so relieved. Gary moved, and lifted his head. He looked dazed. But he was okay.

Ash just wished he could get to him.

He strained his eyes through increasingly thickening smoke of the flame thrower attack; "Are you hurt?"

Gary blinked, then his face set as he shook his head; he looked furious. "Get that Pokemon into a pokeball, _now_!"

Ash snapped out of his panic. Gary's voice brought brutal common sense back into his mind, despite the situation they were in. He grappled in his pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

His hand was shaking so badly, he could barely hold the pokeball out. He spoke in a unsteady, faint voice; "Ch-Charizard, return!"

The blink of light which shot from the pokeball did not effect Charizard at all. Instead it bounced away from him and the pokeball jerked in Ash's hand. Charizard was looming over Gary now; who still lay on the ground, apparently not able to run away.

"Charizard..._return!_" Ash repeated wildly.

It was useless. Ash knew it.

"Ash! Make it return!"

"I can't!" and Ash ran forwards, careless of any flames which might hit him now, and came to Gary's aid. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get up! We have to run!"

"Ash!" Gary looked incredulous. "It's your Pokemon! You have to return it!"

"_You_ have to_ run_!" Ash pulled uselessly on Gary's shirt; wondering why the idiot wouldn't do the normal thing, and just _move. _"Charizard won't return!" he felt a shadow cast over them, and Ash could tell, just from Gary's terrified expression, that Charizard was almost on top of them.

"Ash," despite everything, Gary's voice was calm, and his face resolved into some vague sort of reason. "Listen; you need to weaken it. To get it back in the pokeball."

"What?" Ash blinked at Gary. "How can I...none of my Pokemon..."

"I know!" Gary said suddenly. And then he pointed past Ash toward the hole they'd been digging earlier.

"Try and lure Charizard into the _hole_?" Ash thought that was a stupid plan, even if the situation had become rather desperate.

Gary pulled a face; "Ash, I would kill you. But current circumstances prevent such pleasures." he grabbed Ash's head and steered it passed the hole. "_Look._"

Ash squinted through smoke and then saw the coiled string of boulders which were Brock's Onix. It was looking at Charizard and was ready for battle.

"Wow, I can almost see those little cogs whirring in your little brain." Gary commented, and probably intended to sound sarcastic, but it came out more petrified. "We're about to get fried, by the way."

Ash whirled round, at the same moment seeing Charizard's nostrils snort thick smoke.

"But what if Onix doesn't obey me?" he felt sick with the thought.

"It will obey you!" Gary cried. "You have badges, don't you?! You have loads of badges!"

Ash was startled by Gary's pledging face; it was something he'd never seen before. It spurred him into action somehow;

"Onix! Bind Charizard! Bind it now!" he commanded.

Onix came forwards with a roar which matched the ill-tempered Charizard's. It dodged a flame attack and then coiled into a stony circle; surrounding the Charizard. The fire Pokemon swiped at the rock type, but Onix was unaffected, and just snarled, curling his tapering heavy body closer round Charizard.

"Is it working?" Ash breathed.

"I think so."

Onix closed in, until it was too late for the wayward Charizard to fly free. Rock's creaked and roars whimpered as the Charizard found itself clamped and helpless in the Onix's tough bind.

"It worked!" Ash sighed relief, and then stared at the sight with anxious awe.

"Yeah, wonderful. Now hurry up and call it back," Gary sounded faint against the two roaring Pokemon.

"Okay." Still shaking, Ash held out his pokeball, and called out to his bound Pokemon; "Charizard, return now!"

Not without a shrieking protest, Charizard returned. Onix crawled away into a tight ball, looking singed and disgruntled. The smoke, which had been so thick it had made Ash's eyes water, was beginning to thin out into the night air.

Everything had settled.

With Pikachu running to his side, Ash turned around, and in the same moment Gary groaned and slumped back onto the ground.

"Gary!" Ash hesitated a small second, then arched his arm around the other boy's back, lifting him upright a little bit. "are...are you alright?"

"Urgh, don't do that," Gary muttered. "Idiot." he winced and then cried out as he started to sit up properly for himself. "My leg..."

"It got you leg?" Ash swallowed hard, remembering Charizard's attack, and how it had thrown Gary. "You hurt your leg?"

"_Yes_," Gary said in a patronising, acidic voice which Ash knew was reserved only for himself; "didn't the fact that I wasn't running for my life clue you in at all?"

"I..."

"You are such an incredible genius, Ash. I envy you far too much."

"Can you get up?" Ash decided to ignore him.

"Hm. I suppose so," Gary attempted, but barely managed an inch before whimpering in pain and collapsing back against Ash again.

Ash saw, despite the darkness around them, that he was blushing.

"I guess that wasn't a good idea." he said with agitation. He rolled his eyes at Ash, and then tried to bat his arms away again. "Figures. I'll be alright in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Ash was doubtful, and wished Gary wouldn't struggle against his grip so much. He was only trying to help.

"Can't you just go and get the others?" Gary glared at him.

"I can't just leave you here."

"I'm a big boy. And I'm not scared of the dark."

Ash cursed under his breath. Gary was still unbearably stubborn, even in times of distress, it seemed.

"I'm _not _going to leave you here," he said firmly, "and anyway, I have an idea."

"An idea?" Gary looked horrified. "Don't make me die of shock, it's not nice."

"Shut up. I've got Pidgeotto. I can ask it to find the others for us." He let the Pokemon go before Gary could protest otherwise. Pidgeotto wasn't in the greatest condition after the battle against Eevee, but it flew away fast enough, somewhere toward Mount Moon.

Gary watched it bleakly; "Why didn't you just go?" he murmured.

"I said I'm not leaving." Ash wasn't sure why he felt so very adamant about it, but there it was.

"_Fine."_ Gary's glare lingered on him for a few seconds- maybe he was deciding how much he hated Ash right now- and then he closed his eyes and sighed in a frustrated way. "What sort of idiot releases an untamed Charizard anyway?"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Of course you didn't."

"Look." Ash paused, unsure of how he should take Gary's grim expression. He wasn't sure he wanted to take it the way it seemed to be implying. "Look, I didn't...I never meant for this to happen, okay?"

"Who cares? It's done now." Gary shrugged angrily away from him. "Can't you just go? "

"Pidgeotto's good at finding things. The other's won't be very long," Ash said, trying to sound rational.

"Well, with your help it might find them faster!" Gary snarled, suddenly more angry than hurt. Ash couldn't understand it.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me?" he demanded.

"Cos I feel sick! And I don't want you to see me pass out!"

"You...what?" Ash stared at Gary. But Gary had turned his eyes away from him, toward to the ground.

Then Ash noticed; for the first time taking in Gary's entire disposition; how terribly pained he looked. His face was a pale sheen of perspiration, and his chest was heaving up and down at a shaky pace. Ash could feel the frantic thump of his heart beneath the palm of his hand.

Ash quickly removed the hand; he hadn't even noticed that it had been _there_.

"Can you please just get the others," Gary repeated, in a quiet voice. He still wasn't looking at Ash.

Ash thought he looked pitiful, and in that same moment a deep pang hit his stomach. He realised, when he caught the glossy look in his rival's eyes, that he felt so guilty. Really, what sort of idiot _did _release their untamed Charizard into battle, expecting anything good to come of it?

He looked at Gary, and knew he was never supposed to see him like this. This was his rival, who was always cool, and always had something to say. Who had confidence in buckets, and could grin and make Ash's friends laugh and like him. He was charming and he was a total jerk but he still got away with it. And Ash was never supposed to know anything else.

Gary rubbed an arm over his eyes, and made a strange weak sound.

Ash wasn't supposed to know that Gary cried either.

"Look, it's okay...the others will be back really soon-"

"You don't know that." Gary rubbed his eyes a bit more, and took a few moments to raise his head. Then looked at Ash properly. Despite everything, he seemed to smirked a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gary shook his head. "But I'm getting deja vu here."

"You mean hurting your leg?" Ash tried to think; "was it that time we went-"

"_No_," Gary pulled a face. "I mean those other times you're such a moron."

Ash groaned embarrassment, but was quite consoled by the fact that Gary was at least feeling well enough to tease him.

"Considering that, every moment of my life should be a case of deja vu really, shouldn't it?" Gary said.

"Very funny." Ash muttered.

Gary's smirk broadened, and his pained face seemed to ease a bit with it. Ash felt him relax a bit more against him.

"My leg _really _hurts."

Ash glanced down at it, but was no expert, nor confident enough to assess the actual damage. He didn't feel he should attempt to move Gary at all, but also, he was distracted by how vulnerable his rival looked.

It reminded him of his guilt, and he swallowed hard when Gary closed his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all this. I'm really-"

"Shh," Gary interrupted, not bothering to open his eyes. "If you insist on being a stubborn moron, you could at least be a quiet one."

Ash felt himself smile faintly. He nodded, even though Gary couldn't see the gesture anyway. He held him a bit tighter.

"The others should be back soon."

"You've already said that. Don't try and reassure me, it really doesn't help."

"Sorry," Ash apologised again, not sure what else he was supposed to do. He wished Brock was here, or Misty or Tracey. Anybody else would have been better. Anybody else got on with Gary, and Gary actually liked them.

But then, anybody else didn't randomly release vicious Charizard's onto their fellow trainers...

_My fault. _Ash remembered. _All my fault._ He looked back down at Gary; who was watching him now with some sort of suspicion. Only the pallid sheen across his face gave away that he was injured.

"It's amazing," he said quietly.

"What is?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing. You were just quiet for a moment."

"Why is that so amazing?" Ash was confused. "I can be quiet."

"Not that. You just listened and did as I asked. It's impressive."

"What makes you think I wouldn't-"

"-Hey!"

Ash was saved further confusion, as he looked up and saw three figures were suddenly jogging into sight, a little blurred against the thinning smoke.

"What happened here? Did you guys light a barbecue?" it was Misty, and Ash was comforted by her unbelieving voice.

"Either that or they had a bonfire," Tracey decided.

He reached the campsite and his face quickly crinkled into concern when he looked at Ash and Gary, and probably their very odd looking situation. Ash wasn't sure why, but he blushed a bit and moved away from Gary. It didn't matter anyway. Tracey was good at getting involved and holding Gary for himself.

"What happened here?" Brock asked, he and Misty quickly flanking all sides. "We heard lots of noise, then Pidgeotto came. We thought maybe-"

"Gary's hurt. I think his legs broken," Ash said at once, not halting for breath. "He probably needs the hospital."

"Oh my god." said Misty, "Did you try to kill each other?"

"Again?" Tracey added wryly.

"No! We were having a Pokemon battle. Then I released Charizard, and it started going crazy, and it got Gary-"

"You released _Charizard_?" Misty looked horrified.

"Never mind that now," Tracey seemed to gather Ash's pale face. He lifted Gary upright a bit, who looked rather dazed now. "Hey, are you alright?" Tracey spoke gently.

"My leg is dying, I think."

Tracey shook his head, a faint smile crossed his worried face. "I'm sure it's not so bad." he bent to Gary's legs and then attempted to move one of them.

"Ow! I told you!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tracey said quickly, then looked a bit grim. "Yeah, it's broken."

"I could have told you that." Gary frowned.

"Look, there's lots of blood too." Misty said, pointing at the blossoming red that was coming through the leg wound onto Gary's clothes. Ash felt sick looking at it, so he turned away.

"Thanks for pointing it out." Gary said sarcastically, and looked rather sick too.

"Well we need to get him to a hospital." Brock said.

Ash was glad that neither Tracey or Brock were choosing to interrogate him too much about the Charizard incident just yet, although he was very conscious of Misty, who was looking between he and Gary with a strange face.

"The nearest hospital is in Viridian City," Tracey informed, as he rubbed a hand soothingly on Gary's back.

Ash wondered if he should have done the same. Then he wondered if he should have touched Gary at all. He began to feel a bit awkward about it. He dared a look at Gary; he'd resigned to shutting his eyes again, but his brows were knitted into annoyance.

"Has anyone got a Pokemon that can take us there? That'll be quicker," Misty suggested.

"I've got a Pokemon that can do that," Gary said grouchily, "and stop talking like I'm dead." he struggled, but pulled a pokeball from his pocket; and then his Arcanine was released.

"Ah, perfect." Tracey said.

"He can only hold two people, though."

Ash felt uneasy, wondering if he was supposed to accompany Gary to the hospital. It would make sense. Hadn't he caused all of this after all...

"Ok, I'll take you," Tracey said at once. "Here, Ash. Give me a hand."

Then Tracey wrapped one of Gary's arms round his shoulder, and Ash guessed he should get the other arm. He gathered it clumsily about him, and it felt lax and unreal over his shoulder. They both lifted Gary upright; and he groaned and his legs gave way beneath him.

"Easy," Tracey said, and he and Ash barely caught him.

"This is humiliating," Gary closed his eyes, sounding sleepy. "and should only happen in nightmares," his head rested involuntarily against Ash's shoulder, and his hair tickled Ash's nose.

"Well just think of it as a really vivid nightmare then, if it helps." Tracey suggested.

"That won't work. I already know it's not a nightmare now."

"Count Pokemon," Brock suggested brightly, "it'll take your mind off the pain."

Ash felt an uneven sigh against him; "I can't. And I'm going to pass out."

The sudden dead weight, which fell almost entirely against Ash, was a shock, but Tracey easily kept Gary upright.

"He's fainted," Misty said with some concern.

Ash was still more aware of Gary's head on his shoulder, and then he caught a close glimpse of his face; which was much too pale and wrought.

"Are you guy's okay walking?" Tracey asked. He mounted the Arcanine with relative ease, sitting behind Gary and clamping his arms securely round the younger boy's waist. He looked at Ash, and he seemed concerned.

For some reason, Ash couldn't find his voice. And his focus, as much as he hated to see it, kept on returning to Gary's unconscious form.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Brock spoke for him anyway, his smile tight. "You just make sure he gets seen to. We'll take care of Ash."

Ash startled and stared at Brock, not noticing as Arcanine departed.

"Brock, I-"

"Ash, are you alright?" Brock's gentle voice dispelled Ash's fears. Both he and Misty looked sympathetic. Not furious with him for making such a stupid mistake.

"I'm fine." he croaked out, and was shocked at how distraught he actually sounded.

Misty hesitated, then stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure, Ash? You look really pale. And that Charizard-"

"Charizard didn't get me," Ash blurted, and didn't care that Misty looked surprised. "It got Gary. And it's _my fault_," he turned on his heel, ignoring even a startled call from Pikachu. He stormed in the vague direction of Pallet town.

He ignored Misty and Brock's calls, which didn't last very long anyway. Ash was glad. He didn't want their sympathy or concern. Mostly, he just wanted to be by himself.

&&&

Ash got home late the next morning. He knew his mother would be worried, _everyone _would be worried, but he wasn't sure if he deserved it.

He'd taken a long route back to Pallet Town, revelling in the welcome blackness of night, and wondering whether he would ever be able to look Gary in the eye again after this. Assuming Gary was alright, of course. Of course he would be, because he was perfect like that, but Ash found himself worrying anyway.

He reached Pallet when the sun was high in the sky. The first person he saw, just to worsen worried thoughts; was Professor Oak.

"Ash!" the Professor cried, and looked immensely relieved as a ran to meet him. "Ash, where have you been all morning? Everyone's been so worried..."

"I'm okay. I just wanted a walk." Ash said, and hoped he did look okay. He looked at the Professor sombrely. "How's Gary?"

The Professor smiled. "He's fine, Ash. A lot better than you, by the looks of things."

"Huh?" Ash followed the Professors concerned gaze to his arm, and for the first time he noticed a red streak slashed across it. He couldn't remember, but he guessed it was the result of Charizard's flame thrower attack.

"Ash, you need to get that cleaned up."

"I will," Ash said dully, and allowed himself to be guided to Professor Oak's house.

Inside, Oak helped clean and bandage up the stinging arm, and Ash just stared at the carpet, feeling blank and useless.

"Everyone's waiting for you at home. You should go and see them."

Ash blinked up and noticed the kind look on Professor Oak's face. "What about Gary? Shouldn't I see him first?"

"He's had a hectic morning. I think he's asleep right now, Ash." he seemed to gather Ash's worried face. "But I can assure you he'll be perfectly fine in no time at all."

Ash didn't feel convinced. He just felt more terrible. "My Charizard did this. Gary got a broken leg and all I got was a scratched arm. That doesn't seem right."

"What's done is done," Oak said firmly, and Ash followed him gloomily the short length to his own house. He listened to the Professor, who seemed to be surprisingly flippant about the entire incident; "Of course, your Charizard must be a very high level. There's no doubt about that. I mean, if it wouldn't even obey _you,_ Ash-"

"Please, Professor. Don't try and make me feel better about all of it."

"Oh but it's true," Oak carried on. "Even Gary was commenting on how powerful it was."

"Gary told you?" Ash looked properly at the Professor. He'd assumed that Brock, Misty or Tracey might have filled him in.

"Yes, he did," Oak grinned. "He was very impressed by your Charizard. He thinks it's a very high level."

"Impressed?" Ash was dumbstruck. "But it could have _killed _him."

Oak chuckled; "Well, he did mention that too."

When they reached the gate of Ash's house, Ash felt suddenly very sick, and wanted nothing more than to turn and run in the opposite direction. He wasn't ready for interrogation, he wasn't ready to be told how stupid he'd been, and how much it upset him to know what he'd done...

"Ash," Oak said gently, "Your mother is very worried about you. She's not angry."

Ash could barely bring a smile to his lips. Somehow he wasn't really so scared about what his mother thought at all. She could shout at him, like she had when he'd ran out into the rain, and he'd take it and know he deserved it.

He could handle that.

He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Gary, though. Whether he'd be angry, hurt and upset, or just normal and nasty.

"Are you coming in too?"

"No," Oak shook his head, smiling slightly. "I've been here all morning and am already behind on my preparations for the fete."

_The fete._ Ash recalled distantly. "Oh," he said, and wished he could go help the Professor.

"I'll see you later, Ash. You take care of that arm."

Ash watched the Professor go, and lingered for as long as his tortured mind might allow, just on the doorstep of his house. Then, when the waiting became more unbearable than the prospect of actually going in, Ash turned the door knob and entered the house.

It was a bizarre sort of hysteria that greeted him, because everyone was so quiet, yet so ecstatic at the same time. Pikachu sprang into his arms, delighted, and then Delia wrapped him in a hug, muttering whispered words such as;

"I'm banning you from digging for fossils! I'm banning you from going out ever again!"

And then Brock, just as hushed; "Ash! We were beginning to think you'd never come home!"

Misty simply buried him in an embrace and sounded a bit tearful; "we were so worried, you idiot."

Tracey waved at him from the couch, and nothing else. The reason was self explanatory; because lying on the couch, his heavily cast leg strewn across Tracey's lap; was Gary. He was fast asleep.

"Hey, Ash." Tracey said quietly, smiling at him.

Ash walked tentatively into the room, unable to take his eyes off Gary's prone form. He looked to be sleeping quite deeply, and Eevee was curled up on his chest, looking content. Ash was more than a little surprised that Gary was here; he'd guessed he was still at the hospital. But then he realised Professor Oak had never actually said that.

"He's been here a couple of hours. He hates the hospital." Tracey said in explanation.

"Oh." Ash said hollowly, and felt his mother rub her hands on his shoulders.

"Ash, are you alright, dear?" she asked, "Oh, look at your arm! It's hurt!"

"I'm ok," Ash assured, not wanting the attention.

"-and what were you thinking, going off into the forest in the middle of the night like that? Anything could have happened to you-"

"Really, mom. I'm fine." Ash still couldn't take his gaze off Gary. "How is he?" he asked pointedly. "I mean, was it very serious?"

Delia shook her head; "Oh dear. He was in a state when he got to the hospital, poor thing." she explained, "but it's just a broken leg and a few bruises, the doctor said. I don't know, you boys." she looked at Ash, not especially annoyed.

Ash suddenly wondered what she actually knew of last night.

"Mom, I'm sorry. It was me...I-"

"I know all about it." Delia's eyes flashed faint severity. "Don't think I'm not disapproving of you boys and your ridiculous rivalry. Honestly, what you did was beyond stupid. But really, I'm just glad you're both okay." and then she wrapped him in a tight, unexpected hug, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Don't scare your mom like that again, Ash."

"He won't," Misty said with soft assurance. She was fixing Ash with a determined look; "I'm going to be keeping those boys in line from now on."

"Well someone's got to," Tracey added, with a laboured sigh. Ash noticed Gary shift slightly against Tracey's lap, but he didn't wake up.

"Well so long as I can trust you to _try_ to behave." Delia seemed to deliberate the idea for a few seconds, then she just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the lab," she said, giving Ash a swift kiss on the forehead. "Please try not to cause each other anymore bodily harm, alright? Professor Oak and I are already so behind on the fete preparations, we don't need you boys worrying us to death at the same time."

Ash watched his mother leave, feeling a little more desolate than he had moments before. And now, when he looked between his three friends, they all seemed a bit uneasy. Making a point of avoiding their gazes, Ash sat down opposite Tracey and Gary, and stared at the floor.

"Erm. Sorry if I worried you."

"Hey, it's okay." Tracey assured. "We're all just glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Your mom has been worried sick." Brock said. "All morning, since we got back. She thought maybe you'd done something stupid."

"I _did _do something stupid, remember." Ash said, prickled.

"Oh, Ash," Misty stepped forwards, looking a bit upset. "We know you didn't mean for anything bad to happen. You couldn't help that Charizard would-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ash said quickly. And he couldn't. Not when Gary was there, and looked quite helpless and harmless. And as though he'd been created just to make Ash feel bad about himself.

Why did Gary do that to him? It wasn't fair.

"Would you like something to eat?" Brock asked carefully, perhaps sensing that Ash wasn't in any kind of mood to sit and talk about things.

"I'm not hungry." he mumbled. Gary was still distracting him, with his completely out of order sleeping.

Ash couldn't stand it.

"I need to go lie down. I'm really tired." it wasn't entirely untrue. He stood up and went upstairs before anyone could say anything else.

&&&

"I can't believe you. You think you're funny but you're really, _really_ not."

"C'mon. I think it's a pretty good likeness."

"You would say that, because you drew it."

There was interesting conversation and laughter coming from downstairs. Ash recognised one laugh in particular; it was Gary.

So he was awake then.

Reluctant, but knowing he couldn't do the pathetic hide-in-his-room act forever, Ash decided to go downstairs that evening.

When he entered the room, nothing very dramatic happened.

"Oh. Hey Ash." Brock greeted with a grin. But Ash couldn't keep his attention on him for very long.

On the settee, in very uncompromising positions, were Tracey, Misty and Gary. Gary looked most absurd, wedged between them both, and his cast leg was stretched onto Misty's lap, whilst his upper body was leant heavily on Tracey. Misty, with a leg entwined clumsily in Gary's, looked to be in the process of performing some sort of wildly adventurous sex act.

Ash wondered whether he should just exit the room and pretend he hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty greeted, and then Ash noticed the pen in her hand. "I'm trying to sign the cast, but they keep making fun of my drawings."

Gary sniggered, and Misty elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Misty!" he yelped, and then looked piteous. "Attacking a cripple! That's low even for a wicked girl like you!"

"Me, wicked?" Misty was incredulous. But then she laughed; "Don't think the sympathy act is gonna work with me. I'm wise to your tricks."

Ash didn't think so. By the awful closeness she seemed to be sharing with Gary, Ash didn't think she was very wise at all.

"Uh, hi," he said unenthusiastically, and sat down. He half expected Pikachu to join him, but then noticed it was too busy playing with Eevee.

Gary, who hadn't seemed to notice Ash yet, finally did. His eyes narrowed; "well, it's Ashy the reckless. The kamikaze wonder." his grin was malicious.

"Gary!" Tracey warned. "Be nice."

"I am." Gary said plaintively, and he struggled against Misty's hold on his cast.

"Hey, I've not finished drawing yet."

"What are you doing? Some sort of masterpiece?"

"It might be," Misty's grin was a little shady. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh fun." Gary folded his arms, which was quite a fete considering the awkward position he was sat in.

Tracey laughed; "Ash, would you like to sign the incredibly detailed cast?

"Erm..."

"I don't want him to,"Gary looked at Ash with a dislike he'd not seen in a long time. And even though Ash had almost become used to such hostility in the past, it came as something of a shock now.

He glared, hoping it covered up the shock. "Good. I don't want to sign it!"

"That's even better. Cos like I said, I don't _want_ you to."

Ash opened his mouth, wanting to shout, but Misty gave him a warning glance, so he held his tongue, and just settled for glaring at the carpet.

Misty quickly untangled herself from Gary, and looked much more serious all of a sudden. She spoke a pledging voice;

"I know it's incredibly hard and almost impossible for you both, but can't you please, _please _try to act civil? Just for the sake of my sanity?"

"I didn't know you had any to begin with." Gary said, and was rewarded with another sharp nudge in the ribs.

"It's no laughing matter." she said sternly, "you two almost ended up getting_ killed _last night, and even if Mrs Ketchum is too nice and forgiving to punish you, _I'm _not!"

Ash straightened in his seat, and Gary stopped smirking and looked vaguely apprehensive.

"I can't believe you'd go to such dangerous and stupid lengths, just to try and prove you're better than each other," Misty continued. "It's idiotic boys being...idiotic boys."

No-one said anything. It seemed Misty's word was the authority when Delia was away. Although awkward silence was reliably broken by Tracey, who cleared his throat and spoke in a cheerful way;

"We saw some Clefairy last night, you know." Everyone blinked at him, and he continued, a little awkwardly. "They were very...er..."

"Pink?" Gary suggested.

"Yes. They were." Tracey nodded. "And cute. Exceptionally cute."

"Cuter than the evil being which is Togepi?" Gary wondered. This time he shifted out of the way before Misty could elbow him.

"They were very cute," Misty conceded. "and we saw about five, all separate sightings."

"How wonderful for you," Gary cooed, clearly taunting. "I wish I could have been there, to share in the magical...what was it? _Romantic _experience."

Tracey whacked him on the head with good humour. "Hey, at least I saw _something._ What happened to your fossil hunt, huh?"

Gary looked regretful. "I blame people. Unnamed people, who will remain nameless, but could also be called Ash."

Ash gritted teeth. "I helped you_._"

"Yeah. Until you tried to _kill_ me with your insane Pokemon."

Ash decided to hold his temper, for the moment. He felt too tired for argument, and when he glared at Gary, he could tell his rival wasn't in the mood for it either.

"I think we should have a bet," Misty said in a deceptively pleasant voice.

"A bet?" Brock asked curiously.

"Yeah. To see how long they can go without tearing each other to shreds."

"Aw," Gary moved away from Tracey, and rested his head gently on Misty's shoulder. "You're so mean. We're just idiotic boys, remember."

Misty shrugged him off of her; "I already told you, don't play puppy-dog with me," she warned. But Ash noticed that she let her arm linger for a needless amount of time round his neck, and her hand briefly caught his hair. Ash couldn't tell if it was intentional or not.

Gary raised his head, and looked at her through a smirk; "would you kick a puppy dog when he's down?"

"Yes. When puppy dogs are like you." Misty said with conviction.

Gary just laughed; he seemed to have this bizarre repour going on with Misty, and Ash didn't like it at all. It was almost, now that Ash really thought about it, like they were a couple...

No. that was stupid. Misty barely knew Gary, and she didn't _like_ him. She'd said she didn't like him.

Ash thought he should be comforted by this, but the more he watched the both of them, levelling formidable smirk with smirk, the sicker he felt.

Tracey rescued Ash from potential sickness though, by tugging tugged Gary backwards and away from Misty. He landed clumsily on Tracey's lap.

"You're a terrible flirt," Tracey said.

"Well I need the practise." Gary shrugged, looking up at Tracey. He was grinning. "You know how hopeless I am."

Ash was more than a little surprised. Even if he'd half suspected that Gary might like Misty, when it was said aloud it was suddenly real, and not just some paranoid inner thought anymore. And more than that, Ash didn't think Gary was hopeless.

Misty didn't look very shocked by the admittance. In fact she looked amused.

"Gary, you have a lot to learn about romance, and _please _don't go practising your dodgy lines on me. I might throw up."

"I thought you were the romantic type?"

"I a_m. _When it's the right person!"

"But I could be the right person," Gary said with insistence. "And besides, I haven't got anyone else to practise on."

"Why is that?" Misty asked, tickling her Togepi's stomach.

"Because no-one else can _stand _me!"

Tracey tugged him back by his hair.

"Ow-are you trying to kill me, Tracey?"

"Yeah, because you are so stupid it hurts." Tracey grinned.

"My leg is broken and you're calling me stupid. I'm seriously hurt now."

Tracey sighed; "you're going to milk that forever, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Gary looked completely at ease against Tracey, and he closed his eyes. "My leg is broken and I want a cookie. And some lemonade. Also, my leg is broken."

"I can't move," Tracey pointed out, "You're lying on me,"

"Well you'll have to take me with you, then,"

Ash watched with reluctant amusement, as Tracey easily lifted Gary up, but staggered a bit into the kitchen; looking like some warped odd couple. They teetered about for a minute, before Tracey managed to retrieve both lemonade and cookies.

He dumped Gary quite ungracefully back on the sofa and they both laughed in between munches on cookies and spilling of lemonade. Misty scowled at them both;

"Well it's nice to know you both have such respect for Mrs Ketchum's home." she dusted cookie crumbs off the sofa.

"I'll make it up," Tracey insisted. "Besides, I'm moving out very soon."

"Are you?" Gary straightened a bit.

Tracey nodded; "I was telling Ash a few days ago. I'm looking for a place in Pallet, so I can be near the lab, you know." he looked at Ash rather knowingly, but Ash couldn't really recall such conversation with Tracey at all. Too much stuff had been happening to remember that.

"Well of course you need to be nearby. Being my man-servant will require you being near enough to tend to my every whim." Gary said.

"Oh, yeah," Tracey scoffed, and gave him a playful shove. "I forgot about that, didn't I?"

Ash felt glum and unsociable as he watched Gary and Tracey laugh together, and then Misty somehow got involved, and was tugging Gary's top and making him laugh even more.

Ash didn't even gain any comfort from Brock, who was watching tv in between feeding Pikachu, Togepi and Eevee his homemade Poke food.

"You know, if it wasn't for your incurable ego, I'd actually really like you, Gary," Misty said, as she began doodling once more on the leg cast. She was smirking.

"That's nice to know," Gary said, and he was looking at his top with faint annoyance. "You've stretched it out of shape. And my ego is perfectly sized."

"Perfectly sized for a large blimp, maybe. That tops too loose on you, anyway."

"Blimp? You exaggerate," then Gary blinked at his top. "Since when were you a fashion guru, Misty?"

"Since now, apparently." Ash said, remembering her comments on how positively stocky he was.

"I'm just _saying,_" Misty said fiercely between the two boys. "And would it really kill you to brush your hair once in a while?"

Ash guessed she was directing the question at both of them.

"I do brush my hair," he said lamely. "It just doesn't like brushes."

"Not an excuse." Misty shook head, then sighed. "Why bother, anyway?" she was watching Gary, who was having his hair ruffled by Tracey.

"Are we really that awful, Misty?" Gary asked, grinning. "Why don't you come out and say it. You think we're a couple of eyesores."

Misty flushed; "I...I don't...I never said that!" her eyes darted to Ash. "I never meant that!" she looked perfectly aghast.

"Well that's what it sounded like." Gary's grin fell into a smirk, and he looked like he knew something that Ash didn't. Ash was getting far too used to that look.

"Well it's not what I meant!" Misty snapped at him. "And you can keep your wise guy mouth shut. Or you'll be getting another, much more well-deserved broken leg."

Gary looked mockingly upset. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me."

Ash thought she looked perfectly liable to completely destroy Gary in that moment, and if he was feeling kinder, Ash would have warned his rival to keep his stupid trap shut. But he wasn't feeling very kind, and Gary was annoying with all his stupid smiles and knowing glances.

"Misty, you know I'm joking," Gary's laugh was gentle this time. And he leant forwards and slung an arm round her neck.

Misty stared at him a moment; their faces unbearably close, "Ok," she said finally, and her hostile gaze melted into a vague smile.

Gary smiled back at her. "Good."

"But you got lucky this time. Don't think I wouldn't hesitate to beat up on you." Misty added.

"I don't doubt it," Gary said, and then held out a cookie to her. "Accept this as my apology."

Misty stared at the cookie, as though it might sprout teeth and viciously attack her. Then she looked at Gary, unimpressed. "A cookie?"

"The cookie of peace." Gary corrected. "Eat it and you have to swear never to hurt me ever again."

"Ever again?" Misty was incredulous, but took the cookie anyway. "Since when have I hurt you before?"

"Every day," Gary suddenly looked dramatic, "Every day we're together, you hurt me, Misty. With your beautiful, sea-green eyes, and the way you hold that Togepi of Evil. I just die inside, knowing I can never be as near to you as that cursed egg."

His face was dreamy and absent, and his eyes were wide and penetrative as he stared at Misty. Ash thought he looked so serious and so undeniably sincere.

For a short second Misty's face was a sheet of shock, and Ash was quite positive his was too- his insides seemed to have drained into pathetic little pools. Then Misty raised a hand and batted Gary sharply around the head, and any moment of madness, involving Gary declaring undying love for Misty, was quickly vanquished into the ridiculous.

"Gary! You're such a JERK!"

Gary dodged Misty's tirade to little effect, but he didn't seem too bothered anyway. He was laughing.

"Hey...practise, remember?" he said with glee. "I need to perfect my technique!"

"Whoever falls for _that _will deserve you," Misty sniped, "cos they'd have to be a real dope."

Gary looked mildly affronted. "I thought it was okay," he peered round at Tracey. "Don't you think it was okay?"

Tracey smirked; "Irresistible."

"See," Gary turned back to Misty with a grin. "_Irresistible_."

Misty snorted. "Tracey is your man-servant. It's his job to tell such hideous lies, in the interest of keeping you happy."

Gary's face fell in realisation, "Well who should I go to for a totally unbiased opinion?" fleetingly, his eyes fell over Ash, but he was quick to dismiss him, "No, not you. How about Brock-"

"Why not me?" Ash asked, indignant.

"I want an _unbiassed _opinion."

"Yeah? I'm unbiassed."

"You _hate_ me," Gary reminded.

"I-" Ash faltered.

He hated Gary? Actually _hated _him? No, that was not true. He'd never hated his rival. He just disliked him, pretty intensely. It wasn't the same thing. Surely it wasn't?

Ash blinked at Gary. "I don't hate you."

Gary seemed to startle, and it was only for a small second, but Ash caught it.

"Well, okay," Gary looked a bit awkward, then he cleared his throat, and his face resolved into a familiar look of indifference. "Well, seeing as you're so keen to judge me on my wonderful flirting skills, let's have your verdict."

Ash felt himself blush furiously. He hadn't been so keen to do that. He didn't know a thing about flirting with anyone at all. He'd just been annoyed that Gary had chosen to dismiss him like that. Like he alwaysdid.

"Um," he mumbled, and looked at the floor. "I don't know. It was alright."

He expected a spiteful laugh from his rival.

So he was more than a bit surprised when Misty laughed instead.

Ash blinked up at her, and she was looking at him with faint surprise. Tracey and Brock were grinning too.

The only one apparently not sharing in their amusement was Gary himself. And when Ash steeled himself and glanced at him, he saw his rival was staring at him with totally bare confusion.

Ash could only blush a little bit more, and he clutched his legs to his chest, feeling so self conscious, it almost hurt. He avoided everybody's faces and mumbled;

"Well. I wasn't being biassed. And I don't know anything about stupid chat up lines and thing like that anyway. It's just my honest opinion. You said you wanted it, right?"

Misty was still giggling and it was beginning to annoy him.

"What?" he glared at her.

"Well, I'm glad someone here appreciates his terrible lines," Misty said between more giggles. She placed a hand; which shook a bit with her laughter, on Ash's shoulder. "You're much too kind, Ash."

Ash wanted to be grateful that she'd payed him the rare compliment, but for some reason it didn't much effect him.

He looked up and caught the well worn smirk which had finally touched Gary's face. He was looking at Ash. "well, it's nice that you think I'm so charming,"

Ash might have blushed again, if only he wasn't already quite embarrassed about everything.

He scowled, "_I _don't personally think that. But a stupid girl probably would. I'd rather puke up."

"Touche." then Gary looked thoughtful. "Although it does explain a lot. Ash Ketchum thinks my chat up lines are alright. No wonder I'm not getting laid."

Tracey poked him in the ribs. "Or it might just be that you're so self-centered and stupid."

"I'll go with that," Misty agreed.

Gary didn't look too annoyed by their jibes. Instead he turned to Brock with a pleasant face; "hey, that reminds me. You wanted a number, right?"

Brock instantly came to attention, "you mean the ex-cheerleader?"

"Mm-hm." and Gary pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "I kept it handy for you, cos I think it's a bit of a tragedy that a guy like you can't get a girl."

Brock took the piece of paper with a modest smile, but Misty quickly cut in;

"What do you mean,_ tragedy_?" she was disbelieving "Brock is the worst! Have you _seen_ him with girls he fancies? He's terrible! He _drools_."

"Maybe some girls like that sort of thing?" Gary suggested.

Misty gave him a withering look, raising her eyebrow.

"Or not." Gary amended. "Maybe he just needs some practise, then."

"Easy to say," Brock looked grim, "But when I see a girl I like, I can't help it. My brain seems to detach from my body and I say crazy things and do crazy stuff."

"I think that happens to everyone," Tracey said sympathetically. "Some of us are better at hiding it than others."

"Well it shouldn't matter anyway," Gary said. "Because Brock already has one thing going for him."

"What's that?" Brock looked bewildered.

"You've got many kids. If there's one thing I know, it's that girls dig guys with kids."

"Then clearly you know nothing." Misty snorted. "Just how do you work that out?"

"Girls like guys who take care of kids, like all your brothers and sisters," Gary explained, like it might be law. He was very convincing about it too. "Girls like that. It shows you're...sensitive. Or something. Anyway, just mention that next time you're out on a date."

"It might also put off potential girl friends." Misty pointed out. "Brock's family is...big."

"Hm. Maybe." Gary didn't look convinced though. He slouched down a bit more, leaning slightly against Tracey's shoulder. "If it fails, just mention your amazing Onix. That's like your son...er, I mean daughter, right?"

"Yeah," Brock was smiling. "More or less. Just without the messy birth."

Ash could only watch on, and realise that Gary had somehow pointed out an obvious point about one of his best friends; what a great guy Brock really was. He had been a gym leader, and a full time mother more or less, for most of his life.

And to Ash, Brock had always acted the wise, older brother.

He hated that it took Gary to make him realise and appreciate this properly.

God. He just hated Gary, full stop, right now. Him and his smarmy, know-all words.

"It's interesting you're so sure about this," Misty said, sounding amused as she prodded Gary in the arm. "For someone whose never had a girlfriend, I mean."

Gary's eyes shot open. "I'm picky. Very picky."

"Really?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Very, very picky." Gary spoke hurriedly; "and I don't remember saying you could ever mention that again,"

Misty rolled her eyes. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. We all admitted we've not been in relationships. Serious or otherwise." then she turned to Ash, "Ash hasn't had a girlfriend yet,"

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Gary said solemnly.

"Hey!" Misty jabbed him. "Ash is much more charming than you. He's much more modest."

"Aw. How sweet." Gary cooed. He smiled at Misty before pressing a finger to her nose. "So. You go for modesty, huh?"

"I...what?" Misty looked confused, then started to blush. She batted his hand away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Neither did Ash, and frankly it was all beginning to give him a headache.

"I'm going to bed now." he got up hastily.

"Oh?" Misty looked surprised. "Are you sure, Ash?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

He turned without a second glance at anyone, not wanting to know their expressions. He could already see Gary's snide face in his mind, and how hot and humiliated it made him feel, just to imagine it, never mind actually s_ee it._

He went upstairs into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Pikachu, as always, sat near to him, looking concerned.

Ash didn't have much time to wallow in private pity, though, because the door creaked open a little bit later and Tracey peered in, looking nervous.

"Hey. Um, is it okay to talk?"

"Uh. Sure." Ash shrugged.

Tracey sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Ash with some sympathy.

"Erm, Ash. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After everything that happened last night, you must be shook up about it."

"I'm okay, I guess." Ash shrugged, not really feeling like talking about it.

"Listen, you should ignore Gary. Whatever he might say. He can be mean and likes to embarrass people."

"Don't I _know_." Ash grumbled, turning away. "But why does he pick on _me?_"

Tracey sighed. "It's been a long sort of day. All that stuff with your Charizard-"

"I didn't mean it to happen!" Ash had said before he could stop himself. He stared at Tracey fiercely. "You all know that, don't you? I didn't want Gary to get hurt!"

"Of course we know that." Tracey assured with a soft smile which brought some relief to Ash. "We know you'd never do something like that intentionally."

Tracey was like a voice of wonderful reason; a comforter to Ash's ideas of turmoil. Tracey was an adult, Ash realised. And he probably saw things differently. Then Ash remembered that Tracey already knew Gary very well. Ash had seen the way they interacted, the way they were at perfect ease with one another. How they seemed to share looks with each other.

A dull thrum of envy beat in the back of Ash's head. He wasn't sure why.

"Gary doesn't think I didn't mean it." Ash lowered his gaze to his bed sheets. "He thinks I meant to do it on purpose."

"That doesn't matter," Tracey shook his head. "Everyone else knows you didn't. So Gary can think what he likes, alright?"

Ash nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"And anyway," Tracey cleared his throat, looking somewhat serious. "Gary can be mean, but he doesn't always mean to be. Does that make sense?"

"I...er, I think so." Ash nodded, though he wasn't really sure he understood.

Tracey smiled, then his eyes lit up into some sort of realisation; "ah, I remember, now," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here, a late present."

"Present?" Ash took it with intrigue. Encouraged by Tracey's grin, Ash unfolded it and saw it was a drawing of a Clefairy. It was incredibly detailed and had been shaded very intricately.

"I said I'd give you a doodle," Tracey reminded. "I forgot to give it you cos of all the drama earlier."

Ash smiled. "Thanks," he looked properly at Tracey; and then remembered that Tracey was still one his best friends, no matter how friendly he might also be with Gary.

He needed to get over that.

"So, you saw five Clefairy at Mount Moon, huh?"

Tracey nodded his head in frantic enthusiasm, and they spent much of the remainder of the night talking about Mount Moon, the Clefairy's and a little bit about Seymour, who Tracey was very interested to learn about.

At the back of his mind, Ash remembered Gary, but it was fleeting. So brief that Ash knew he could put his guilt-ridden thoughts to rest, for tonight at least.

Some problems needed a brand new day to be faced properly.

&&&

Notes: So I'll apologise again for the lateness. It's pretty horrific! I do plan to continue this story though! It's mostly all planned out, with ship wars and all ;)

I'm sorry I included a "Pokemon, I choose you!" in this chapter, but hey, it's sort of Ash's thing. It had to be done!

Previews for later chapters: Richie will make an appearance; yes, Richie!! As will Gary's lovely older sister May ;)

Oh, and your reviews are so nice and make me so happy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Chapter features- Burning Ponyta! Another Trainer! And a Bigger Fight!

**Chapter 10**

Ash had a rough nights sleep. His cold, which had always been there, through the trauma that he'd faced yesterday, seemed to have come back with a vengeance, and was making indecent thumping sounds in the back of his head.

Tossing and turning, and with only his own thoughts to keep him company, Ash remembered something strange.

Gary had given him a pack of tissues.

It was such an obscure and pointless thought to have, but it was there, and now Ash dwelled on it, he began to realise it was a bit odd.

Gary had given him tissues, yet he'd not had a cold himself. Maybe he was the sort of trainer who carried extra stuff like that around with him?

Maybe he'd just brought them for Ash?

It had been strange at the time, Ash recalled. But he'd felt too indignant and feverish to really think about it. He'd just took the stupid tissues and had not questioned it.

Then Ash wondered why he was even questioning it now. It wasn't much of a...gesture, after all. If anyone else; Brock, Misty or Tracey had offered him tissues, he would have thought nothing of it.

But that was the point. It'd been _Gary_ and _his _stupid tissues.

Ash tossed once more in his bed, and wondered if he was going a bit insane, putting so much thought into tissues.

Eventually he fell into a light sleep, and dreamt of a giant Jigglypuff which scribbled a cross on his nose with a huge black marker pen.

888

That morning, he awoke with a stinging nose, and an instinctual need to look in the mirror, and check he'd not been doodled on by giant Jigglypuffs.

He was to greet his reflection with a mixture of relief and resentment. He looked positively awful; pale and red nosed, with tired eyes.

On the plus side he'd not been doodled on.

The house was unusually quiet, considering there were so many lodgers stopping in the house. When Ash padded downstairs with Pikachu, he soon realised it was because he was quite alone.

Helping himself to a small breakfast of juice and toast, Ash peered out the window, and if he squinted, he could just make out two figures, outside of Professor Oak's lab. He knew who they were at once; Brock, tall and distinct, and the second smaller boy, who more than made up for that with his spiky hair; Gary.

Ash finished his small breakfast with a gulp, and hastened out of the house, followed by a confused Pikachu.

Brock waved him over with a smile, but Ash noticed he was quick to turn his attention back to Gary. Apparently they were both in incredibly important conversation.

"You overlay," Gary stated, and he spared Ash a withering look. "And you look like you've just been dug up from the grave,"

Ash stared at his rival. Gary was slouched lazily on his crutches. It was almost insanity that he managed to look vaguely cool even with a broken leg. But somehow, _annoyingly,_ he had managed it.

"Nobody woke me," Ash said, and chose to look at Brock.

Gary replied anyway; "well we can't all be your personal alarm clocks,"

Before Ash could launch vicious assault on the Most Annoying Person Ever, Gary had turned back to Brock.

"I take it all back. Your Onix is Amazing again."

Brock grinned. "Well, all it had to do was save your life."

"I never knew it was strong enough to bind a Charizard," Gary said, more enthused.

Ash realised they were talking about the worst mistake of his life. Oh God...his life was turning into a string of terrible incidents, each one cultivating into uncontrolled feelings of guilt...

Avoiding an obvious glance at Gary's leg cast, Ash cleared his throat;

"Um, listen. About that..."

"-So, you were saying your demon sister wants to be a breeder too, huh?" Gary asked. He seemed to delight in dismissing Ash's existence at only the most crucial moments in his life.

"That's right."

Ash quirked an eyebrow at Brock. "Demon sister? Which one?"

"The youngest," and Brock looked proud. "It's about time too. She's the only one who's not fixated on becoming a Pokemon Master. Like their dear old dad." he said that with an obvious hint of disdain.

"Well, Pokemon Master is the more impressive title." Gary said. "Pokemon Breeder sounds a bit...um..."

"Motherly?" Brock smirked.

"Right,"

Ash noticed Gary give Brock a small smile.

It was an awful moment. Because it reminded him of Gary and Tracey; and their own secretive, knowing smiles. Like they were a part of the secretive-knowing-smile club which Ash knew infuriatingly little about.

And now Brock? Had Brock truly been converted to the side of secretive knowing smiles?

It seemed so.

Nobody seemed to acknowledge Ash's gloomy realisation of this, and Gary kept talking, as though Ash wasn't even there anyway.

"So, when do you plan on giving the lucky lady a call?" he asked, and then Brock laughed his embarrassment.

And now a secretive-knowing-conversation as well.

"Probably never. I'll be a jittery wreck before I even meet her,"

"Nonsense. Cheerleaders dig Pokemon breeders."

Brock was amused. "Do they?"

"Sure." then Gary looked a bit thoughtful. "Actually, they also dig Pokemon Trainers. And other people... I don't think they're too fussy, to be honest."

"Didn't you ever go out with any of them?" Brock asked.

Ash watched on, not even sure why he was so interested.

Gary spared Brock a horrified look; "are you joking? They're my _sister's _friends. It would be like...incest...or something a little less worse than that. Also, I told you. I'm very picky." Gary said. "and, well, they were obviously too intimidated by my awesomeness."

"Oh really?" Brock said through a snigger.

"Obviously."Gary nodded.

"Are you sure you weren't just so blinded by your big ego to notice that they might have fancied you?"

"What?...Hey!" Gary hit Brock, lightly, with a crutch. "No, of course not. Actually, I'm sure none of them fancied me. They just thought I was _cute_." he pulled a face, " But that suits me just fine. Cos I didn't fancy any of them, either."

"Why not?" Ash heard himself say in a disbelieving voice. "Why wouldn't you? They were all so pretty."

Gary turned to Ash, offering him a enquiring look. "Would you like me to get you one of their numbers, Ashy?" his mouth twisted into a smirk, but not one of the more amiable ones, that Ash had kind of been liking recently.

"No!"he felt flustered.

"You're right," Gary seemed to agree, "who knows what you might do on your first date? Maybe feed her to your deranged Charizard."

Ash fumed. "It was an accident!"

"It nearly _killed_ us."

"It's time to stop talking about that," Brock said quickly.

Both Ash and Gary blinked at him.

"Ok. But he owes me a new leg." Gary said very grudgingly.

"What do you mean? You still have your leg," Ash grumbled.

"You don't know that. What if it falls_ off_?"

"Falls off?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Gary glared darkly. "Yes. It could happen. And then you'll be sorry."

_I already am. _Ash thought absently. _I am sorry. _But all that seemed to come out of his mouth was;

"Well I don't think your leg will just fall off. That's a stupid thing to say."

"Your face is stupid."

"Ok. You're both stupid, faces and all other body parts, just to call it even." Brock interjected calmly. "Now can we all just stop talking about stupid things? And Gary, your leg is not going to fall off."

"It might." Gary said, sullen.

"Well, if it does you can keep my Onix."

"Is that supposed to replace my leg?" Gary didn't look very impressed.

"No. It's supposed to stop you whining about your lack of leg."

"That's never gonna happen," Ash said, and chose to ignore Gary's glare.

A short silence preceded them, in which Ash felt terribly uncomfortable, but not quite uncomfortable enough to just leave. It was stupid; but he needed to assure his tortured mind. He needed to somehow barge his way into the club of knowing smiles and secretive conversation. He needed to know what Gary knew.

"So your sister wants to be a Pokemon Breeder?" he said finally.

"Yeah," Brock nodded, but it was Gary who spared him an interested look. Ash fought not to look back at his rival, and instead kept a concentrated gaze ahead of him.

"I don't think Pokemon Breeder is unimpressive," he said. "Pokemon Breeders are the ones that are responsible for breeding these really strong Pokemon in the first place. Without them all Pokemon Trainers would have weak Pokemon,"

"That's a nice sentiment, but not at all true." Gary shook his head.

"What? Why?" Ash glared at Gary, then looked at Brock; "isn't it?"

Brock shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I can raise them to be healthy, but at the end of the day, the Pokemon Trainer determines how strong their Pokemon is in battle."

Gary sneered; "Pity. Looked like there might've been hope for you for a minute there, Ashy."

"My Pokemon _are _strong!" Ash clenched his fists furiously.

"Don't I know it," Gary said lightly, and Ash knew he was acknowledging the Charizard incident. _Again._

It made Ash's stomach twist; "That wasn't...that was different! I wasn't in control..."

"Of course you weren't," Gary scowled. "Because your Pokemon don't respect you at all, do they? Except for that stupid Pikachu, of course. And I can't imagine why. A Pokemon with such potential shouldn't be burdened with such an incompetent trainer like you. Same with the Charizard."

Ash decided to bypass the insults, even though Pikachu itself looked ready to fry Gary into little bits of nothing."So, you think my Pokemon actually_ are_ powerful, then?"

For a second Gary seemed to hesitate, then spoke, unblinking; "well, yeah. They're powerful. Like I said, pity about the trainer they got lumbered with."

Ash shook his head. "Whatever." he looked at Brock. "Where is everyone?"

"In the lab. Having fun with wild Ponyta." Gary informed him before Brock could answer. "Gramps is trying to train them for the fete. Maybe you could help."

"Maybe I will,"

"Good. Break a leg." Gary's smirk was brilliant, and Ash could only glower at him, unable to properly verbalise his frustration for the impossibly-evil-demon-with-crutches stood so unbearably near to him.

"Bye." Ash said haltingly, making a point of looking only at Brock. "See you later,"

"See you in a bit, Ash," Brock smiled sympathetically.

888

The lab was a flurry of excitement; Misty was squealing, her hands held tight to a rearing Ponyta, and Tracey was stood nearby, laughing like some demented clown. Professor Oak and Delia, who probably should have been making it their job to supervise, were too busy flicking through a big book, and conversing between themselves.

"Uh, hey guys," Ash waved to them.

"Oh, hello Ash dear," Delia waved absently, her eyes still trained on the book before her.

"Ash, nice to see you," Professor Oak was just as robotic.

"Ash! Save me!" Misty screamed, before stumbling back away from her Ponyta, which then unleashed an ember attack."argh! It's going to kill me!" she almost fell into him, and Ash struggled not to fall himself.

"Er, what's going on?" he asked, making sure Misty was quite stable on her feet. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is_ not_ ok!" Misty raged, more angry than terrified, apparently. "These Ponyta are lethal!"

Tracey laughed; he had grabbed a hold of the rampant Ponyta with some success. "You just have to be patient, Misty."

Misty frowned at him harshly. "Easy for you to say. You weren't just nearly _burned to death_."

Ash couldn't repress a short snigger, suddenly noticing the singed edges of Misty's top. Misty noticed him staring and her rage seemed to swell;

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Well, I have come to help." Ash shrugged, his lip still trembling in amusement. He turned a brave face about the lab, and noticed several other Ponyta, all shivering in a corner and looking quite volatile; their fire manes and tails flickering vicious sparks across the room.

Ash thought that in the confides of the lab they didn't look half so threatening. Still as he approached, he remembered Gary and the reins, telling him how to tame them, and a hand hard on his own.

The nearest Ponyta reared up at the last second, hooves flying along with it's fire, and Ash ducked out the way, feeling hot marks rush across his cheeks.

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Not so easy as it looks, right?" Misty was laughing at him, but she held his arm too and dragged him to relative safety. "Maybe we should be supervisors too."

"No, Ash tugged away. For some reason he needed to.

Some small and petty part of him (oh yes, he could admit that), wanted to catch one of these Ponyta, and remind Gary he wasn't such a loser. Though a much bigger part just wanted all of that to go away, so that they'd all know he wasn't just the guy who let loose raging Charizards...

He took a breath and approached the stinging face Ponyta again, taking small careful steps and remembering Gary's words at the back of his mind. Something about the way he'd moved, his light feet, and his considerate face, like he'd never hurt the Ponyta in a million years.

Imagining Gary made it easier.

"Whoo! Go Ash!"

Ash turned, startled, to see Brock and Gary in the doorway. Brock was cheering, of course. Gary was staring at him in an unreadable way that made Ash nervous, and forget what he was doing for a second.

Then he felt a tug on his hand, and he turned round to find the Ponyta jerking a bit, close to him, but fully reined, and that was all that mattered.

Ash grinned. He wasn't sure how he'd done it, or really remembered doing it, but he had.

"Well done, Ash," Professor Oak said from the corner of the room. His face was enthusiastic, as though he'd finally seen something more interesting than his mountains of books. Delia was grinning too.

Ash beamed unashamedly. This was good, only a day after all things Deadly Charizard, and he was being heaped some praise again, from Professor Oak no less.

"Amazing," Gary walked over to the computer, where he put his crutch down with more force than Ash thought he meant to. He was frowning hard. "Really amazing, Ash. You should win a prize or something."

Tracey looked concerned. He let go of the Ponyta he was currently manhandling, not seeming to care when it dashed in the vague direction of Oak and Delia.

"You okay?" he was at Gary's side in a moment, and Gary shrugged, though Ash could barely see his expression anymore, with his head turned to the computer like that.

"You did good, Ash," Brock put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently.

"Oh, thanks," Ash said weakly. The Ponyta was still tugging against him, but in a defeated and resigned way now. Somehow Ash didn't feel quite so triumphant anymore, and he wished Gary wasn't sarcastic.

"I think this is all a fire hazard," Misty confided to Ash, close to his ear.

Ash looked round to see flames curling on the edges of Professor Oak's desk. Absently, Oak grabbed a mini fire extinguisher and put it out, before returning to his in-depth conversation with Delia. Something about Ponyta's marching, and not wanting to make them appear too soldier-ish...

"I have a feeling this is a regular occurrence," Brock said.

Tracey heard him; "oh yeah, this time last year the Professor caught a great big Magmar...must've been at least level 50, I'm pretty sure it knew fire blast...well, whatever it was it was very painful."

"That was ember, _I'm_ pretty sure," Gary smirked at him, drawing his attention away from the computer. "And I'd say more level 15, if that."

"Hey, don't ruin my moment of heroics."

"But I tell it much better. And also truthfully."

"My version has more fire."

"Fire makes everything better," Gary seemed to concede, and he smiled just as Ash remembered before, when they were kind of getting on. It was annoying how Ash missed it now.

He remembered why he was, when Tracey suddenly scooped Gary up out of his chair. The boy protested quite loudly, kicking with everything but his bad leg. But Tracey was undeterred, laughing as he approached the Ponyta Ash had just recently reined in.

"What're you doing, you maniac?"

"Something fun," Tracey placed Gary on top of the Ponyta. "See, just cos you can barely walk doesn't mean you can't help break them in." he looked very pleased with himself, and stood back as though admiring one of his latest drawings.

"I hate you," Gary said, with little enthusiasm. "I think you need to know that."

"Thanks for informing me," Tracey grinned like a lunatic, and Ash knew if it was anyone else Gary would try to kill them perhaps. Or at least really mean that he hates them.

As it was, Gary just struggled to pull his leg back over the Ponyta, lowering himself back onto the ground with a tentativeness that helped fuel Ash's guilt, and made him want to help.

When Gary teetered, Ash reached out, noticing his arm and wanting to grab it. He stopped when he saw Gary's furious scowl, aimed in his direction and definitely intended to kill.

Ash looked quickly away, annoyed at himself for thinking he could help. For thinking he _should_, even.

"I don't need _your_ help," Gary said, just to verify Ash's doubts.

"Fine," was all Ash could think to say. He still hadn't put in any practise on those witty retorts. He'd make a go at that sometime this evening perhaps. He had a nice long list of choice words he thought of Gary Oak. Just a pity they seemed to die in his mouth when he actually looked at the stupid rival.

"There's someone outside," Tracey was peering out the window, as he grabbed Gary and helped him off the Ponyta. "I think he's lost,"

Ash looked out, noticing the person with brown hair, the blue baseball cap and the friendly face. Upon his shoulder was a Pikachu with tufty messy hair.

"It's Richie!" Misty said.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Gary enquired, seeming to enjoy the glare she offered him.

"_No._ It's Ash's friend."

"Boyfriend?"

Ash glared; "he's _your _boyfriend."

"That doesn't even make sense,"

Ash knew it, he seriously did need to work on those witty comebacks.

"Why don't we all say hello to nobodies boyfriend?" Misty suggested pleasantly. "He might be looking for you, Ash."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Gary wrinkled his nose, and Tracey jabbed him in the side.

"C'mon," he hauled Gary up just as he had done when getting him to the Ponyta. "Let's go outside, hopeless cripple."

Gary looked affronted. "I am_ not_ a cripple."

"But you enjoy being carried, don't you?" Tracey smirked.

Gary looked reluctantly amused; "It's nice not having to use my legs. But remember," he said darkly; "when I can walk again I'll hunt you down and destroy you. Like all my other man servants."

"There have been others?" Tracy asked, feigning upset.

"Many others," Gary nodded sagely. "All long since gone, all dead in the ground. Cos I killed them dead, you see."

"You killed them dead?" Tracey smirked.

Ash caught himself smiling a bit, and quickly covered it up. He felt Misty's hand on his wrist, pulling him to the door. Oh yeah, Richie. They were going to see Richie.

Outside, the sun was gleaming all over the ground, making the grass seem to pop with green.

Richie stood near the ranch, and he waved enthusiastically at them all, before grabbing Ash's hand and giving it a solid shake, and then pulling him in for an unexpected hug.

His eyes were still all wide and good-natured, and yet Ash could see the marks of experience there; a trainer who'd had many battles since the last time he'd seen Ash. It was no surprise.

"It's been a long time, Ash," Richie said regretfully. "I wasn't even sure if I'd got the right place,"

"You came to see me?"

Richie nodded; "well that. And the fete. I thought while I'm here and everything." he tapped his Pikachu. "Sparky's all revved up. Your's looks much the same!"

Pikachu was twitching it's ears, in a battle-like stance, as though eager to start. It hadn't actually been the first thing to cross Ash's mind. He blamed that on other things, near death battle types of things.

"You want to battle _Ash?_ Good luck!"

Ash winced with Gary's voice, close by. He'd forgotten he'd have to deal with that.

"I know you," Richie said. "You're Professor Oak's grandson, aren't you?"

"Right," Gary nodded, but Ash noticed he didn't seem half so amiable as he could have been. He was looking at Richie in a guarded way, as though he was suspicious of his intentions. Which was absurd. Everyone knew Richie was about as harmful as a comatose Slowpoke.

"Good luck?" Richie said curiously. "Is Ash really that good now?"

"Depends on your opinion of 'good'," said Gary. "He's the brutal type. He likes most of his battles to involve possible death. It's quite exciting if you're into that sort of thing, I guess," he waved his cast leg in a subtle way, but not subtle enough for Richie, who looked at Ash with a concerned face.

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy," Tracey put in, covering Gary's mouth. "Ash is great in battle, I'm sure the two of you will have fun,"

"Actually," Richie adjusted his backpack, "I was thinking of just stopping off at a Pokemon centre for a bit. We've been on a bit of a journey. Could we maybe battle tomorrow, Ash?"

"Of course," Ash was hardly in any rush. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" he gestured behind them, and was confused when Richie's gaze became all wide and excited. "What?"

"That's..that's Professor Oak's place, isn't it?" Richie's voice quivered like he'd discovered the holy grail.

Gary nudged Tracey. "You'll get on great. A fellow fanboy."

8

It was true. Inside Oak's lab Richie was suddenly a bashful little kid, just as Ash remembered him before. It was sort of a relief too; Ash had been beginning to wonder if Richie might be too cool for him, like perhaps he'd prefer to be in Gary's 'gang' now.

As it happened Gary didn't seem too interested in Richie, nor Richie in him. It was fine with Ash, though he also thought it was a bit strange. This was the first time he'd witnessed someone not falling head over heels in fannish love with Gary, and the first time Gary seemed uninterested in trying to impress someone with his terrible ego.

Instead he sat by his trusty computer, head propped in his hands, going through Pokemon files at a rapid rate, not at all interested in accommodating for their newest guest. That hardly mattered, since everyone else was.

"You came all the way from the Johto region?" Tracey was asking, and also piling many books into Richie's unsuspecting hands. "read that one, its awesome."

"Yeah, um it wasn't too hard a journey, not compared to Hoenn anyway."

"Hoenn?" everyone's eyes lit up, and everyone paid attention to Professor Oak's impressed voice.

Gary looked sideways from the computer, apparently reluctant in his own interest.

"You must have caught quite a few new Pokemon there," Oak said.

"Oh, um yes," Richie stammered.

Ash thought it was funny; he often forgot how so many people viewed the Professor as a sort of celebrity. And it made sense, really.

"You must show me them sometime. I'm sure Gary will be happy to upload their data onto my computer."

Gary straightened in his chair a bit, but didn't bother to turn round. "Oh, I'm _sure_," he said, not doing a good job of hiding his bad attitude. "I'll be more than happy."

But Richie didn't seem to catch it. He sided up to Gary, his eyes eager on the computer screen. "Is this it? Is this the original one?"

Gary rolled his eyes; "haven't you ever heard of Bill?"

"Bill?"

"You know, the crazy guy in the lighthouse with a thing for dressing up as Pokemon. I think it's a bit of a fetish personally, but I don't like to judge-"

"_Gary_," Tracey said in a disapproving mother sort of way. "He's not crazy,"

"Odd," Gary corrected himself, as though that was better. "Anyway, Bill is strange, and also he invented the computer storage system. Learn something new everyday, huh?"

"Ah, I had heard about Bill." Richie nodded.

"Small wonders,"

"Stop it," Tracey gave Gary a surprised glance. "I'm sorry," he said to Richie. "He's very rude and annoying, I know."

Ash agreed, though he was just as surprised as Tracey really. He'd never known Gary could be quite so off with anyone like that. Ash expected the rudeness with himself...because well, it was him. But Richie hadn't done anything.

"I'm annoying you?" Gary asked Tracey. He didn't seem too amused, not like he usually was when Tracey teased him. "Perhaps I'll just leave then."

"You know I don't mean that," Tracey was exasperated.

Gary pouted, then moved away from the computer. "You know all this stuff, I'm sure you can show Richie how to do it," he looked round then, his eyes on Ash. "And you probably have lots of catching up to do."

Ash watched, vaguely bewildered, as Gary moved off onto the nearby couch, digging out one of the many books Tracey had been parading around to show Richie.

Brock, who had been trying with determination to corner one of the more lethal Ponyta, went and sat by him. He spoke in a quiet way, so Ash couldn't hear, not that he wanted to, really. He just wondered why they had to be quiet, and why Gary had to smile at Brock like he did with Tracey.

Gary made friends so easily.

"I don't think your friend likes me very much," Richie said, close to Ash.

"Don't worry about him," said Misty. "Compared to Ash, you're his best friend."

Richie was surprised. "I thought you two were good friends?"

Ash snorted. "I nearly killed him in a Pokemon Battle."

"What?" Richie said with alarm.

"By accident," Ash remembered to add. "But we did try to kill each other intentionally a few times before, I guess."

"I see," Richie looked uncertainly over at Gary.

He was engaged properly in conversation with Brock, Oak and Delia now. They were all watching him with charmed faces of course, just as Ash had come to expect.

"Oh wow, you've got a Treecko!" Tracey announced, eyes all on the computer screen.

"It looks so cute," Misty gushed too. "I really want to go to the Hoenn region."

"It is really nice there," Richie nodded. He turned to Ash then, his face determined. "So, how about that battle tomorrow then? Will you be ready?"

"Yeah, of course,"

But the familiar flame of enthusiasm couldn't quite spark inside of Ash as it usually did. Flashes of Charizard were unwillingly crossing his mind, and panicked cries, and Gary telling him he was stupid, and he was hurt.

"Good, let's have three on three, shall we?" said Richie.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Ash sagged back in his chair. For some reason his nerves were shot. Just the idea of a Pokemon battle was making his stomach turn. Well, he knew the reason. He felt unconsciously along his belt, touching the Pokeball he knew contained his best fire Pokemon.

"Ash you look unwell," Mist noticed. "Maybe you should go get some more rest. That cold hasn't gone away yet,"

"It's not that bad," Ash looked quickly over at Gary, who was petting his Eevee absently. Oak and Delia had gone back to their books, and Brock was attempting to win over that stray Ponyta again. "It's something else,"

Ash pretended not to notice Misty's enquiring face. He didn't think he could tell her, and anyway she probably knew how bad he was feeling. They all did, except for the one he really wanted to know.

"What's been happening here, anyway?" Richie was eyeing the lab with a renewed interest. "Everything's burnt."

"Crazy Ponyta," Tracey explained, like that was the best answer. "Very wild crazy Ponyta. We're training them up for the fete."

"Would you like to help?" Misty said eagerly. "I don't think I can stand another burn."

Richie looked pleased to be asked. "Sure,"

Delia heard their conversation; she was currently fanning a book free of fire; "I think we should take the Ponyta training outside."

Oak agreed; "alright, you lot have fun." he looked at Gary, who was in the process of standing up, grimacing on his cast leg as he did. "No, you stay here, Gary."

"Aw, what?"

"You know the doctor said you need to give that leg some rest. I can't have you standing around on it all the time. Especially with wild Pokemon around!"

"That's not a problem, I've got Arcanine, remember? Besides, I like standing," he added lamely. "It's my favourite thing ever."

Oak smiled faintly; "sorry Gary."

Gary huffed, and collapsed back onto the couch and folded his arms fiercely. "It's not _fair._"

Ash watched as Tracey neared the couch, almost as though he was approaching a wild animal. He put a hand lightly on Gary's shoulder, but Gary shrugged it away.

"Don't,"

"I'll bring back a drawing," Tracey promised. "It'll look almost like you were there."

"Why, are you going to draw me in it?" Gary sneered.

"You're always going on about how I should draw you,"

"Then you should stay here and draw me,"

Tracey shook his head; "nah. I've got a good enough memory of your smug face."

"Hah," Gary seemed like he was trying to stay angry, but clearly it wasn't working. Ash saw his mouth curve up into a smile. "Alright, but it had better be a De Vinci, at the _least._"

"It'll be a mini-masterpiece,"

Ash dithered at the door for some reason, as everyone else, including Brock, who was pulling his troublesome Ponyta out the door, started to leave. Ash couldn't help but notice Gary's sulk had transcended into sadness.

Ash wanted to say something, but he was useless at it, and what could he say? "Sorry I almost fried you to death," just didn't seem appropriate.

"Ash, are you coming?" Misty stood in the door, waiting for him. Her arm was held out slightly, Ash wasn't sure if she wanted him to take it. He'd never done that before. In the end he waited too long to know, and felt someone else pushing him out.

"Go on, have fun!" it was Professor Oak. "We'll be along shortly."

88

Ash didn't really have much fun, even though all his friends were there, and Richie too, who had lots to talk about. He described his recent Pokemon battles with an enthusiasm Ash could relate to so well, he almost felt like he was listening to himself at points.

And still he couldn't quite get caught up in it. That twist of his stomach, reminding him of his last battle, was still there, along with Gary's stupid face.

"They're mental," Richie commented, grinning at the others, who were mostly being abused by Ponyta tails and ember attacks. "You're so lucky, Ash."

Ash looked at him "you think?"

"Of course," Richie laughed. "Look at all this! You live right next to the Pokemon professor...two of your best friends are Gym Leaders, and even your rival is the grandson of the Professor! Does it get any better?"

Ash hadn't really thought too much about that. It wasn't that he was ungrateful; he certainly wasn't. He'd just never grouped it all together.

And Gary was his rival still, after all this time.

"We're not...we don't really battle anymore. I don't think we're rivals," he said, not really sure why. It wasn't even true. They'd had that disaster of a battle just the other day.

"You're not?" Richie was interested. "Then what? Doesn't he battle anymore?"

"No, he does," _Well._ Ash added in his head. "But it's more like...I dunno. I feel like I don't want to be his rival anymore. Do you get that?"

Richie nodded slightly. "I think so. But I've never really had a rival. They've all been...well, friends."

"That's what I mean," Ash said, with a new feeling of enthusiasm. "_Friends_, that's what it is."

"You want to be friends with him?" Richie deduced.

"I...no-I..." Ash slipped over his words. As Richie's idea sank into his mind he began to realise how much sense it made. How he enjoyed Gary playing cards, and messing with laundry, and training Ponyta. And Just laughing. It was exactly what he wanted.

There was nothing wrong with that, was there?

Everyone else was Gary's friend, it wasn't against the law or anything.

"Yeah," he experimented with the words. "I'd like to be friends."

"You should talk to him about that," Richie said wryly. "I don't think he knows."

Ash stared at Richie, confused for a moment. Then he realised he was probably right. He smiled, feeling eternally grateful for the other trainer's very existence.

"Thanks," he said, and broke back into a run to the Pokemon Lab.

88

Gary was curled up on the couch. When he wasn't amongst the strange entanglements which were Tracey and Misty he looked quite small and childish, and his leg cast looked far too big for his scrawny-yes it was very scrawny- body.

Obviously, Gary was not sleeping very deeply, because he was roused by Ash's shifting, and he blinked up at Ash with hostility.

"Oh, hello," he said in a voice which tried to be cold, but ended up much more cracked and sleepy. "What're you doing here? Ponyta's frazzle you?"

"Um. No."

It had all been so easy in Ash's head. Even at the door he'd been confident, sure he could do it. But just as he found it so hard to toss a competent insult back at Gary, nor could he find it in him to do the opposite. How infuriating it was.

Gary was heaving his cast back up on the couch. He caught Ash looking.

"What? Do you want a good gloat?"

"No, I.." Ash was startled onto the defence, "I wasn't thinking..."

"Hah, what a surprise! Ash wasn't thinking. Ash being Ash."

"_Shut up,_" Ash snapped, and thought he knew what Gary was referring to. Of course he did, it was the cause of all this.

Gary straightened some more on the couch, as though getting ready for something important. A nasty smirk crossed his mouth; "is that all you can say to me? _Shut up?_ You just don't want to hear it, do you? What an idiot you are?"

Ash grinded his teeth, curling his hands; "I didn't mean any of it to happen,"

"You could've_ killed_ us!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't _want_ that to happen! You have no idea...you have no idea how bad I'm feeling about all this!"

"Bad for _you_?" Gary looked incredulous. "You didn't get so much as a scratch! I thought I was going to _die_!"

"_So did I_!" Ash cried, and could feel strange stinging at the back of his eyes.

He was suddenly standing right in front of Gary, his breath ripped and ragged with his shouting. All he could see was Gary, who looked shocked and furious at the same time. "I thought you were going to die, too! I thought we both would! And I never wanted it to happen!"

"Then why did you put Charizard out?"

"I wanted to beat you, I've never beat you! I wanted to prove I was good! That I was _worth_ it!" and Ash couldn't recall how it happened so fast, but suddenly he had his hands wrapped tight on the neck of Gary's top, and was shaking it fiercely.

Gary struggled against him, and shoved Ash sharply back in the chest. "Get off, you moron!"

"No! Not until you accept my apology!"

"No!" Gary yelled, and he'd staggered upright and lunged at Ash.

They both landed on the ground, in a clumsy heap, and Ash could feel Gary's hands grasping about his jacket collar, and trying to pin him. But Ash had the advantage; he knew, and managed to roll over Gary. His leg struggling and then finding Gary's cast, and pinning it down with some force.

"Argh-get off!" Gary screamed. He plunged a fist into Ash, catching him unawares.

Ash yelled out, and felt himself being flung backwards. Next minute, Gary was on top of him, hitting him again.

Ash managed to catch one of his rapid fists, and pull it back, before punching him in the stomach. He twisted his leg tight about Gary's, knowing it was the cheapest shot, but Gary was the taller, stronger boy overall, and Ash had been nastily surprised by the boys strength, so he had to take his best shot.

He twisted his leg tighter about Gary's broken one and kicked it.

Gary cried out and pulled back his violent grip on Ash. Ash flung himself forwards, back on top of Gary, but kept his leg entwined in the cast leg.

"Stop it!" Gary gasped; his eyes scrunched shut, but his hands still tight about Ash's jacket. "Stop it!"'

"Accept my apology!" Ash demanded; his eyes were prickling madly. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt! It was my fault and I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You...I don't accept!" Gary squirmed, and managed to free a hand from Ash's sharp grip for a brief moment. He plunged it back into Ash's chest.

Ash caught it, and knew he'd gained a clear victory in this fight. Although, when he gazed down at Gary; who was shaking, his eyes tight shut and his mouth set in a nasty scowl, Ash could feel no sense of satisfaction at all.

"Please..." Ash's voice trembled in his own urgency. He could feel the shaky chest beneath him, and it was almost bizarre that it should be Gary's. But Ash couldn't help that, now. He was just so angry and upset. "...Believe me. I'm sorry. I just want you to accept it..."

Gary's struggles against him, which were becoming weaker by the second, halted, and his eyes blinked open. They were watery green pools, but were so defiant; Ash knew Gary wasn't going to let himself cry.

Then a rush of unexpected weight coursed into Ash; throwing him backwards.

Gary heaved himself upright in a rush; "Just get off me!" and he sprang back on Ash, apparently having been injected with a new lease of violent energy.

Ash whimpered and winced against the fists which ploughed into his stomach, but managed to drive his own clenched fist into Gary; knocking him cleanly in the jaw.

At that same moment, there was a shriek, and it belonged to neither of them.

Ash could see, through scrunched eyes, that Gary was looking up; his lip bleeding brilliant blood, and his eyes wide. Ash followed his startled gaze.

His mother was standing in the doorway; pale and aghast.

"Mo-mom..." Ash choked, and struggled from under Gary's weight. Gary scrambled off of him.

"What...what's been going on here?" Delia asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Mom...I'm sorry..." Ash tripped to his feet, and watched, uninclined to help, as Gary struggled upright too, and winced against his broken leg.

Delia walked slowly forward, and helped Gary, clutching his elbow. But he pulled away.

"It's okay, Mrs Ketchum." he said dully, and didn't look at her.

"What's been going on here?" Delia repeated more furiously.

"It was...Gary wouldn't accept my apology, for what happened..."

"That's cos you wanted it to happen!" Gary yelled, outraged.

"_Shut up!_ Both of you, shut up!" then Delia was purely angry, and nothing else. "I can't leave you...either of you alone for _five minutes_! Without you trying to murder each other! What am I supposed to do with you?"

Despair hung all over Delia's voice, and Ash found he couldn't look at her anymore.

"Mrs Ketchum, I'm sorry I-"

"Just sit down," Delia half pulled Gary onto the sofa. "I'll fetch you some tissue and you can clean up that lip."

Gary touched a finger to his mouth and saw the blood drip onto it. He looked up at Ash and a small sneer seemed to cross his face.

Ash scowled back then watched as his mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"You go to bed at once, Ash." she called to him. "It's bad enough getting into fights. But picking fights on someone with a broken leg?"

Ash gaped; "Mom, that's not fair!"

"Don't worry, you're not getting all the blame," Mrs Ketchum's glare rested on Gary. "You're both as bad as each other. And Gary, I'm telling your grandfather about this, tomorrow. You should know...I _wish_ you'd know better than to get into fights. With everything that's happening..."

Then Delia looked teary, and shook her head very quickly.

Ash watched on in vague confusion as Gary seemed to pale, and swallow deeply. His gaze fell to the ground.

"Mom-" Ash started.

"To bed, Ash." Delia instructed, turning to him with an unyielding face. "Now."

Ash wanted to argue, but aching bones, an aching chest and a sore cheek, prevented him.

He left the lab feeling like he'd just left another world. Outside, where the sky was dimming into night, his friends were all laughing, totally oblivious to anything involving Ash and Gary. They were all too far away to notice him, and Richie wasn't even there anymore.

"Friends..." he muttered the word. It seemed so stupid now, when his cheek burned and he remembered Gary's nasty face.

He kicked at the grass, and was mildly comforted when Pikachu greeted him at the door of his house.

As he went upstairs and collapsed onto the bed; cringing with new bruises, he couldn't quite bring himself to hate Gary again. When he closed his eyes all that came to mind was Gary's pale face, and how upset he'd looked with Delia's words.

888

Notes: a new chapter? I lost my mind! Well not really. First I have to say; SORRY. Such a looooong hiatus. I got all disheartened with this fic when I lost all my plans for it on my old computer...since then it's been hard to pick up. But I'm in a writing sort of mood lately, and my muse does attack at weird times (read: half three in the morning). So who knows, maybe I can *finally* get to finish this fic!

Anyway I'm surprised i fell so easily back into writing this, considering how long it's been. I'm worried I'm a little too much like this Ash. Or this Gary. Or both! Hah.

Most important; thank you to _everyone _who has reviewed! Gaaah it means a lot!


End file.
